Half-Brothers
by kfuckingstew
Summary: Minha família sempre fora eu e minha mãe. Desde que eu era bem pequena tem sido assim. Os namoros da minha mãe nunca se tornaram algo sério até que ela engravidou do namorado mais recente, agora seu noivo. Nossas famílias vão se unir por esse bebê. O namorado dela tem um filho mais ou menos da minha idade, britânico e excepcionalmente lindo que virá morar conosco em NY.
1. One

24 de Dezembro de 2010

Natal é sempre muito bom aqui em casa. Árvores, meias, chaminés, presentes e ''Home Alone" na tv. Vovô contando histórias, vovó perguntando pelos namorados, minha mãe insistindo para eu dar atenção aos meus primos, todos bem mais novos que eu. Tipo, muito mais novos. Eu estou na faculdade e eles não podem nem sonhar com o Ensino Médio ainda. Não sou boa com crianças mas minha mãe contou há alguns meses que está grávida, minha empolgação é zero a partir do momento em que meu irmão é filho de um namorado, que agora é noivo, dela. Ele tem se emprenhando muito em dar atenção a ela, parecem um casal de adolescentes esperando o primeiro bebê, não é o caso para ambos. Ele tem um filho que mora na Inglaterra com a mãe, pelo que eu ouvi ele terminou a faculdade e vem nesse próximo ano para NY, que é onde moramos. Meu aniversário de 22 anos passou em branco devido as mudanças que estão sendo feitas de: casa maior, quartos, coisas para o bebê, quarto para mim, quarto pro meu novo meio-irmão-britânico e etc. Mas hoje meus avós chegam com a Julles e o Jeb, gêmeos de 8 anos e o irmão de 10, Jeremiah, minha mãe me disse há algumas horas que o meu meio-irmão-britânico também chega hoje, que eu preciso ir ajuda-lo com suas malas. Eu não discuti por motivos óbvios mas estou tão revoltada por ter que sair hoje, véspera de natal. Acho que o meu natal não será tão bom assim.

O telefone tocou.

– Bella, não posso atender querida. Deve ser seu irmão, eu te disse que era para você sair à meia-hora.

Bufei, ainda deitada na minha cama olhando para o meu notebook, no meio de uma conversa com a minha melhor amiga, Alice. Peguei o telefone na base ao lado da minha cama.

–Alô!

– Oi, é da casa dos Swan's? – Uma voz rouca e muito masculina me fez sentar na cama, com a boca em O. Ele continuou. – Alô?

– Ah, oi, s-sim. – Gaguejei. Que estúpida, Bella.

– Eu estou no aeroporto há 20 minutos, não estou vendo ninguém com as características que meu pai me deu, acho que me desencontrei da sua filha Sra. Swan.

Eu dei uma risada – Eu deveria estar ai, me desculpa, estou indo agora mesmo. – Eu levantei com o telefone no ouvido e abri meu armário a procura de um casaco, luvas e um cachecol.

– Acabo de descobrir que minha nova meia-irmã me odeia e quer me matar congelado. Ok, estou no café do primeiro andar. Leve o tempo que pre... – Ele fez uma pausa e eu acho que ouvi um sorriso. – Não, se apresse muito. Até logo.

Ele desligou e eu olhei para o telefone antes de jogá-lo na cama, vesti as roupas com pressa, desci as escadas correndo e dei um beijo na minha mãe antes de sair. Dei de cara com minha família chegando no quintal mas dei um rápido beijo nos meus avós e um sorriso para as crianças. Entrei no carro e sai em direção ao aeroporto.

Eu já vi uma foto do meu meio-irmão-britânico. Mas ele tinha uns míseros 15 anos na foto na carteira do Henrique, namorado da minha mãe. Em 20 minutos aproximadamente eu estacionei na frente do aeroporto onde não era permitido encostar por muito tempo. Saltei do carro e procurei pelo café no primeiro piso. Olhei para os lados para ver se tinha alguém da segurança me olhando e como não tinha eu bati a porta do carro e entrei no aeroporto. Dei de cara com um café e de costas, sentado na baqueta havia um único rapaz com muitas malas, estava lendo um jornal, meio solitário com um café. Me aproximei e dei um toque tímido em suas cotas e ele se virou. Eu franzi o cenho por que ele não tinha muito haver com o rapaz magricela que eu havia visto na foto. Eu ia me desculpar, mas ele foi mais rápido, se levantando.

–Ah Bella, graças a Deus. – Ele me abraçou intimamente. Eu continuei com uma cara de, "O que?" – Ele pegou as malas pesadas e eu o ajudei com duas mais leves. – Srta. Swan. Não a subestimarei. A sua vingança foi maligna e não tenho dúvidas com relação ao seu ódio antecipado, boa jogada, me fez esperar 1 hora. – Ele riu alto e eu não sabia o que dizer.

– Me desculpa, minha mãe avisou mas eu não controlei a hora, eu estava muito ocupada. Me desculpa. – Sim Bella, ocupada batendo papo. O guiei até meu carro e abri o porta-malas. Coloquei as malas dentro e ele fez o mesmo com as que ele estava levando, apenas uma que não deu e ele colocou no banco de trás.

Entramos e dei partida, liguei o aquecedor por que ele realmente estava com frio, quase ofereci meu casaco e até ri com o pensamento.

– Me prepare, irmãzinha. O que teremos nessa primeira véspera em família?

Contei a ele tudo sobre minha família, sobre as perguntas indiscretas e tradições. Parando para responder as perguntas que ele fazia entre as minhas explicações e rapidamente estávamos em casa.

Ele rapidamente saltou do carro e correu para dentro de casa, ele realmente estava com saudades da minha mãe por que quando ela apareceu na porta ele simplesmente a abraçou como uma pessoa que realmente se importa. E o que me deixou mais chocada, ele se abaixou e dedicou uns bons 5 minutos conversando com nosso irmão compartilhado. Eu fiquei ali, congelada.

Edward aparenta uns 24 anos, alto, com uma boa massa muscular, mas não de academia, apenas forte. Seus cabelos são claros, meio loiro meio castanho e muito bagunçados, seus olhos são verdes e ele é muito, muito bonito. Seu sotaque é algo a que eu realmente quero dedicar um tempo para ouvir, apenas ouvir.

Logo atrás de mim, Henrique estacionou e eu já estava a caminho de casa quando ele fez um carinho em meus cabelos como se eu fosse uma garotinha e me deu um sorriso carinhoso. Ok, Natal.

Entramos e a "festa" começou. Meus primos me enchendo para jogar algum jogo de tabuleiro com eles e eu inventando mil coisas. Edward pegou Julles no colo e a jogou no alto e quando os irmãos perceberam, foram para cima dele como formigas no açúcar. Todos na sala riram, eu apenas observei. Esse definitivamente não era o meio-irmão que eu esperei.

A noite se arrastou como uma boa véspera, abrimos presentes e depois comemos. Já eram 3 da madrugada quando comecei a colocar crianças desmaiadas após se encherem de comida nas camas, no segundo andar. Quando fui acordar Jeremiah, Edward me segurou pelo braço e fez menção de pegá-lo, eu dei um passo para trás e ele subiu com meu primo nos braços, ele me chamou do topo da escada, pois não sabia em qual quarto. Nossa nova casa consistia de 2 andares. O segundo se esticava em um longo corredor, seis quartos e dois banheiros divididos de quatro em quatro, praticamente do mesmo tamanho. Nossa família havia crescido e com Edward vindo morar conosco, foi inevitável uma casa com tanto espaço, além do mais, meus primos sempre vinham para cá para dar algum descanso aos meus avós.

Abri a porta logo em frente a escada e apontei a cama do canto. Edward deitou Jeremiah e puxou seu cobertor.

Edward saiu e eu puxei a porta – Onde estão os pais dessas crianças? Natal não é suposto que passemos em família? – Ele fez uma cara mais para indignação.

– Sim, eles moram com meus avós mesmo. Meus tios não estão mais entre nós há 7 anos. Os gêmeos eram apenas bebês quando eles sofreram um acidente. – Eu lamentei interioramente.

Edward estava paralisado. – Isso é triste. Eles parecem felizes e isso é bom.

Eu concordei e ia descer mas ele segurou minha mão.

–Irmãzinha, vamos dividir quartos também? – Agora seu sorriso era travesso e eu sorri junto.

– Não, é em frente. Aqui – Eu fui em direção ao meu quarto e mostrei a ele minha porta, ele abriu a da frente e o quarto ainda estava cru. Sem personalidade, apenas com uma cama e cortinas brancas. Ele assoviou enquanto entrava. Eu cheguei na porta.

–Temos muito espaço, irmãzinha. Poderíamos dividir não acha?

– Não, eu gosto de ficar sozinha. – Eu estava rindo, "irmãzinha" não era um bom apelido. – Boa noite, Edward, eu vou dormir agora. Foi bom conhece-lo, será bom tê-lo conosco e desculpa por mais cedo, no aeroporto. – Dei-lhe um sorriso de desculpas.

– Foi realmente bom. Sua família é maravilhosa e espero me tornar parte dela de verdade. Será difícil acostumar com uma irmã tão linda e logo aqui na frente – Ele apontou pra minha porta e sorriu – Boa noite!

Eu sai em direção ao meu quarto, entrei e arrisquei uma olhada para trás e ele estava encostado, me observando.

Fechei a porta antes de ficar ainda mais sem graça, peguei roupas para dormir e tomei um banho rápido no meu banheiro. Quando deitei, realmente analisei meu dia. Uau. Que Natal.


	2. Two

Março de 2011.

Era segunda-feira e meu meio-irmão-britânico chegou 7 da manhã completamente "estou acabado, de ressaca, por favor não perturbe" e se trancou no quarto. Não que isso me importe, de jeito nenhum. Ele sempre me chama para sair com ele, mas eu evito, até fui em algumas dessas saídas mas ele é assim, bebe demais e esquece da vida. Minha mãe quer que eu receba o decorador que fará as mudanças no quarto do Edward e do bebê, mas ele simplesmente desmaiou na cama. Faltam dez minutos para a hora combinada.

Aproximo-me da porta dele e dou duas batidas de leve, procuro a maçaneta sem esperanças de que esteja destrancada mas ela se abre facilmente. Três meses depois e suas malas continuam por todo o chão. Algumas penduradas em cabides na maçaneta de seu banheiro. – Edward, desculpa, mas eu preciso que você deixe o quarto. – Ele nem se move.

Chego ao lado dele na cama e cutuco ele mas ele parece morto, eu acreditaria que sim se não fosse pela respiração uniforme e a boca entreaberta sugando ar. Ai meu Deus, o decorador vai chegar e ele não quer sair, penso. Começo a empurrar ele ate a beirada da cama, ele vai me matar, estou certa de que vai mas nada o acorda. Consigo fazer com que o corpo dele chegue a beirada e dou mais um empurro e ele cai, um barulho enorme no chão de madeira e um grito. Meu. Ele fica lá, sorrindo como se nada estivesse acontecido até que ele se dá conta do que aconteceu.

– Bella – Ele parece um pouco em choque agora, passando a mão compulsivamente nos cabelos desarrumados. – Onde é a guerra?

– Desculpa, de novo, ai meu Deus. Te machuquei? – Eu não me lembrava mais o motivo, Ah. – Eu preciso que você deixe o decorador entrar aqui. – Ele ficou quieto um pouco e seu corpo foi deitando no chão. – Não, não Edward, vem aqui. – Corri em volta da cama e puxei pelos braços dele, ele estava dormindo de novo, meu Deus.

Chacoalhei seu corpo até que ele abriu os olhos de novo e ele me deu outro sorriso bobo. Eu o ajudei a se levantar e o guiei até meu quarto, deitei ele na minha cama e ele ficou lá, do mesmo jeito que eu deixei.

Recebi o decorador e ele primeiro me apresentou os projetos pro quarto do bebê, eram uns 7 mais ou menos, todos lindos. Estávamos esperando uma menina e todos gostaram bastante da notícia. Nossos pais disseram que eu e o Edward poderíamos escolher um nome juntos, mas que eles pensariam se aprovariam. Eu escolhi pelo quarto com tema de animais, as paredes eram em tons de verde com pinturas de árvores e muitas prateleiras para ursos de pelúcia, tudo incluído na decoração. Girafas de dois metros me chamaram a atenção. Corujas penduradas no teto, cheio de detalhes lindos. Eu realmente achei que minha irmã seria feliz ali.

Para o quarto do Edward, seria preferível que ele estivesse presente, mas ele parece mais bêbado do que de ressaca. Eu vi alguns projetos com o decorador e ele pareceu bem animado quando entrou e se deparou com o tamanho do quarto. Com isso, filtramos dois modelos. Um azul, muito comum eu achei, e um branco e preto, não sei por que mas achei a cara dele. Decidi por esse e o arquiteto começou a medir as coisas e fazer ligações para seu escritório providenciar seu pessoal, os móveis e tintas, enquanto isso eu dei uma olhadinha pela porta do meu quarto, ele havia puxado meu edredom e estava profundamente adormecido.

O arquiteto pediu-me para assinar o contrato e fechamos o negócio. Entreguei-lhe metade antecipada do pagamento e ele começou a dividir seu pessoal entre o quarto do bebê e o do Edward. Às 19h00min em ponto os quartos estavam impecavelmente iguais aos da foto, estavam maravilhosos e me deu vontade de morar pra sempre no da bebê. Havia uma plaquinha na porta, ainda sem nome para finalizar, havia espaço para o berço e os armários, tudo já preparado apenas para quando os móveis que eu já havia ido com a minha mãe comprar, chegassem. O meu quarto é de um roxo escuro, com detalhes brancos, mas esse quarto cheio de bichinhos, parecendo uma floresta me fez querer ficar aqui. Me despedi do decorador entre muitos elogios e agradecimentos, mal esperando para ver o que minha mãe diria.

Eu levei as malas de volta para o quarto do Edward arrastando com esforço as mais pesadas e novamente ficou tudo no chão, ele que arrumasse. Minha mãe apareceu no topo da escada enquanto eu fechava a porta do quarto dele. Abri novamente esperando ela para ver.

– Bella, está maravilhoso! – Ela estava ao meu lado me abraçando. – Eu achei que você não fosse se importar, mas está tão lindo, obrigada por cuidar do seu irmão.

Eu olhei para ela e depois de um momento sorri – Só tive que escolher mãe, quarto de homem é tudo igual – Menti e soou falso até para mim.

– Onde está esse rapazinho? Ainda não chegou?

– Sim, está "desmaiado" no meu quarto – Nós rimos.

– Henrique disse que ele tem uma namorada aqui e uma em Londres, o pai parece orgulhoso. – Ela fez uma das famosas caras dela de desdenho. – Não acho que seja verdade, Henrique aumenta as coisas quando o assunto é esse filho amado dele. Cada vez que fala do menino, o faz parecer um garanhão, mas eu acho ele sempre tão tranquilo.

– Meu Deus, imagina se for verdade, mal chegou em NY e já tem suas conquistas.

Minha mãe me abraçou e passou a mão na barriga, de quase 9 meses.

– Como ficou o quarto da nossa bebê? – Ela pareceu ansiosa.

– Ah, sobre isso. – Fiz uma pausa. – Eu acho que a senhora vai adorar. – Levei ela até o quarto, ajudando-a a andar devido a barriga enorme.

Ela ficou um bom tempo calada, olhando cada centímetro. Seus olhos estavam cheios d'agua e eu acho que deixei uma lágrima cair, junto com ela.

– Oh, minha querida! – Os olhos da minha mãe cheios d'agua, molhando suas bochechas – Está maravilhoso, adorei cada espacinho desse quarto, sua irmã será muito feliz aqui dentro e eu cuidarei para ela ter certeza do que você está fazendo por ela. Obrigada por apoiar sua mãe – Ela me beijou demoradamente na testa e eu acariciei sua barriga, sentindo a minha irmã se mover, como sempre fazia quando eu colocava as mãos.

Ficamos mais algum tempo vendo os detalhes e ela começou a sentir dor nas pernas, então ajudei ela a ir até sua cama se deitar.

Depois de tanto tempo, perdi as esperanças do Edward acordar, então fui ao meu quarto e peguei umas roupas que dariam para dormir hoje e sair de manhã para a faculdade. Peguei meu notebook, livros e anotações. Quando estava encostando a porta ouvi um resmungo, voltei a olhar e Edward estava apoiado nos cotovelos.

– Eu sabia... sabia que íamos dividir o quarto irmãzinha. Só uma cama. – Ele bateu sugestivamente na cama.

Quando eu abri a boca para falar-lhe algo a respeito, ele desmoronou na cama e voltou a dormir. Preocupante. Eu fechei a porta e ri do lado de fora. Pensei em ir ao quarto de hóspedes mas não, segui até a porta da frente e coloquei minhas coisas na cama do Edward. Dormiria aqui.

De madrugada, eu estava sonhando com praia, verão, jogos de vôlei. Quando uma luz se acendeu e um barulho me despertou. Edward estava na porta, o relógio da parede mostrava 2 da manhã. Eu comecei a levantar.

– Irmãzinha – ele riu. Entrou e sentou ao meu lado na cama. – Ele olhou em volta e um sorriso iluminou seu rosto. – Acho que fui despejado, o que aconteceu com meu quarto?

– Esse é o seu novo quarto, mas podemos ter essa conversa amanhã. – Puxei o edredom e virei para o outro lado. – Pode continuar no meu quarto até amanhã.

Ele levantou e apagou a luz. – Não, vou ficar por aqui mesmo. – Ele deitou ao meu lado e me empurrou com seu corpo, seu corpo recém-banhado, cheirando a sabonete e pasta dental. Eu estava cansada demais para protestar. A última coisa que me lembro foi de um braço em torno de mim.

Acordei com uma respiração quente em meu pescoço, meu corpo quente e algo muito forte me apertando. Girei meu corpo de lado e Edward estava me segurando, forte. Comecei a me desvencilhar mas ele me apertava ainda mais.

– Edward, acorda. Ei! – Eu sussurrei.

– Bom dia, Irmãzinha. – Ele não abriu os olhos e muito menos me soltou.

– Edward, me solta, anda. – Eu tentei me livrar dos seus braços com ainda mais vontade mas ele pareceu se divertir com meu esforço. – Edward, eu tenho aula, eu vou me atrasar.

Ele continuou irritantemente quieto, de olhos fechados, me prendendo.

– Nossa, parabéns pela atitude. – Parei de lutar e suspirei fundo.

Ele se aproximou do meu cabelo e cheirou. – Irmãzinha, você cheira muito bem. Devo agradecer por deixar seu perfume nos meus lençóis?

– Quanto álcool ainda resta em seu sistema? – Eu estava tão paralisada por ele tão próximo que nada coerente sairia.

– Bom dia, Bella. – Ele beijou meu rosto, demoradamente.

Pra você também, - Eu não sorri e comecei a levantar quando ele me soltou. – Faculdade, eu tenho que ir.

– Bella, somos adultos. – Ele continuou lá, me olhando.

Eu levantei sem mais uma palavra, procurei minhas coisas e sai do quarto. Entrei no meu e suspirei pesadamente. O cheiro incrivelmente gostoso dele na minha roupa estava me deixando desconfortável. Meu celular tocou. Alice.

– Bom dia, atrasada. Estou aqui na frente da sua casa. Sua mãe disse pra minha agora de manhã que seu irmão irá usar seu carro hoje. Pensei em te fazer uma caridade. Vamos.

– Alice, Bom dia! Me perdoa, estou me vestindo agora, super rápido, prometo... E ele não é meu irmão – Ouvi Alice rir mas desliguei. Olhei da janela e lá estava ela.

Tomei um banho correndo e em 15 minutos estava pronta. Encontrei com a minha mãe na cozinha, ela me olhou sugestivamente com o cenho franzido.

– Sua cama estava desarrumada e vazia esta manhã. Te procurei aqui embaixo e nada.

– Mãe, a Alice está me esperando faz meia hora já – Menti – Tenho que ir. Pergunte ao Edward o que aconteceu. – Sai correndo para não ter que falar mais nada.

Entrei no carro e seguimos para a faculdade. No caminho contei a Alice o que aconteceu.

– Não acredito que ele foi dormir com você, não acredito. Ele é bonito?

– Ah, ele é britânico.

Nós rimos, como se isso explicasse tudo. Eu não podia deixar isso acontecer de novo.

Na faculdade, braços em torno de mim me fizeram fechar os olhos para receber um beijo no lado esquerdo do rosto. Scott costumava fazer isso quando ainda estudava.

Scott, meu namorado.


	3. Three

Eu conheci Scott no início da faculdade. Alice, que é minha amiga desde sempre nos apresentou em um Pub durante as boas vindas dos veteranos aos calouros. Boas vindas em partes né, tivemos que arrecadar dinheiro nas ruas para todos beberem naquele dia, contudo foi legal. Scott é jogador de futebol americano, nos conhecemos no ano em que ele se formou então quando eu estava ingressando ele estava saindo. Mas passamos àquele ano incrivelmente bem. Primeiro nos tornamos muito amigos, saíamos todos juntos, uma galera enorme por conta de sua popularidade, com muitas garotas atrás dele e de seus amigos, porém quando estavam eu, Alice e as meninas do nosso ano, eles eram praticamente nossos guardiões. Aos poucos eu comecei a me dar conta do quão eu gostava da companhia de Scott, dos seus cabelos negros que caiam para fora do boné que sempre usava, dos seus braços fortes, sua pele bronzeada e seu sorriso. Passei a me dar conta também que nossos olhares se cruzavam em muitos momentos, trocávamos sorrisos secretos enquanto todos estavam conversando até que um dia, sozinhos, nos beijamos. Com o passar do tempo veio o pedido de namoro e agora já são 3 anos com ele. Sempre foi bom tê-lo, costumamos conversar no telefone quando ele está fora com o time, jogando em outros estados. Hoje ele está aqui, depois de quatro meses que passou na Ásia, com o time.

Virei para abraça-lo. – Scott – Gritei empolgada. Enchi seu rosto de beijos e ele sorrindo, me abraçou peça cintura me erguendo. – Que saudades!

– Vão para um quarto, ou um beco qualquer, podem ir no meu carro.- Alice sugeriu. Brincando é lógico mas eu consideraria a opção. Ignoramos seu comentário e ela seguiu para a aula.

– Ora, ora, se não é a minha namorada, mais linda do que nunca. – Ele disse, continuamos abraçados falando entre beijos nos lábios.

– Em pessoa. Quando você chegou? Você disse que viria semana que vem, os nossos amigos queriam fazer uma festa e tudo, eles acompanharam todos os jogos da temporada pela internet.

– Chegamos de madrugada. Eu queria ver se te encontraria com algum jogador do júnior da faculdade. – Ele riu.

– Nossa amor, eu estava com muitas saudades, até dessas piadas bobas sobre eu sempre estar afim de alguém do time. Eu só tenho olhos pra você. – Antes que ele respondesse, dei-lhe um beijo muito demorado.

Não iria de jeito nenhum à aula hoje, fomos tomar café da manhã juntos e ele me pediu para contar tudo o que aconteceu nos últimos meses. Perguntou sobre a minha mãe e o bebê e como estava a convivência com meu meio-irmão-britânico-gostoso. Ele não precisa saber desse apelido.

– Minha opinião é que um cara de 24 anos pode muito bem morar sozinho, ter um trabalho e não viver chegando pelas manhãs, bêbado. – Scott disse com humor.

– Diz isso ao pai dele, que o vê como uma criaturinha indefesa. – Nós rimos.

Nós conversamos por mais duas horas. Depois íamos até a Square por que Scott estava com saudades da cidade. Meu corpo estava aqui, eu estava sorrindo e agradando-lhe com beijos, mas meus pensamentos não haviam deixado Edward e seus braços em torno de mim, nem seu perfume impregnado em minha pele. Eu chacoalhei a cabeça, voltando até aqui. Eu tinha Scott e Edward é suposto para ser meu irmão. Eu não posso deixar que passe disso. Eu não posso, mas e se eu quero?

– Aliás, você está usando perfume novo? - Ele distraidamente perguntou enquanto olhava para uma vitrine da Dior.


	4. Four

Minha mãe mandou preparar um almoço no sábado para dar boas vindas ao Scott. Ela o adora e está muito feliz por ele ter voltado. Ela foi para a casa da minha avó com Henrique e Scott vem para vermos filme e comer uma pizza em casa esta noite. Por incrível que pareça, Edward está em casa e isso não estava nos meus planos. Ele sempre sai. Sempre.

– Ed, hoje a festa será mais tarde? – Disse, da porta de seu quarto. Ele estava lendo. Lendo. Eu repeti, tentando acreditar.

– Esta me expulsando? – Ele desviou o olhar para mim, seu sorriso torto mais lindo me desconcertando.

Me aproximei e sentei na cama, ao lado dele. Levantei o livro com o dedo para ver do que se tratava. Era algo envolvendo economia americana.

– Bom, não. É que meu namorado vem jantar aqui. – Eu disse, corando. – Achei que iria estar sozinha, você sabe.

Ele abaixou o livro e meu deu um olhar plerplexo. – Não, eu não sei. Eu não fazia ideia de que você namorava também.

– Mentira! Minha mãe sempre fala no Scott. – Eu levantei, mas ele me puxou pela mão e eu desequilibrei, sentando novamente. – Eu realmente tenho que descer, ele já está para chegar.

– Scott, o nome não me é estranho. – Ele fitou o teto por um momento. – Não fazia ideia, Bella. – Ele me puxou forte até mais perto. Eu imaginei que fosse beijar meu rosto, como ele sempre fazia.

Edward levou uma mecha do meu cabelo para trás da minha orelha, pondo a mão no meu pescoço, sussurrou docemente. – Diz pra ele, que a namorada dele é uma gata.

Eu corei ainda mais, levante depressa e olhei furiosa pra ele.

– Eu não gosto dessas brincadeiras, não mesmo. E não desça.

Eu saí batendo o pé e a porta. Meu sangue pulsando contra as minhas veias e minha pele arrepiada. Aquela voz, tão próxima. Meu Deus.

Scott chegou pouco depois da conversa com Ed e ele realmente não desceu. Mas eu estava ciente da sua presença por que ele fez questão de ficar entrando e saindo dos quartos. Sua porta abrindo e fechando era tão irritante quanto se ele estivesse aqui, no meio de nós dois enquanto víamos o filme.

Toda vez que eu e Scott começávamos a nos beijar e o clima esquentava um pouco, Edward batia a porta, parecia de propósito, mas era impossível ele estar nos vendo lá de cima.

Quando o filme acabou, levei Scott para ver o quarto da bebê, ainda sem nome. Ele ficou tantos minutos no quarto que eu cansei de ficar em pé e me apoiei contra a porta. Ele estava visivelmente encantando. Sem palavras, como todos que entravam ali. Eu estava cada vez mais orgulhosa.

Scott me olhou encostada na porta e veio até mim. Ele me imprensou contra ela e me beijou. Não parou até ficarmos sem ar, eu puxei ele em direção ao meu quarto e fechei minha porta, fomos até a minha cama e eu deitei, ele por cima, me beijando com vontade. Enfim estava tudo quieto, o único barulho vinha das nossas línguas.

De repente a porta do meu banheiro se abriu, Edward saiu de toalha, rindo para nós dois, recem-barbeado.

– Boa noite, casal apaixonado. Scott. – Ele fez um aceno com a cabeça e Scott fez o mesmo, Edward apoiou-se no batente da porta e ficou nos encarando. Eu olhando pra ele como se não estivesse acreditando.

Scott se sentou na cama, sem ter o que dizer e eu sentei também.

– Por favor, continuem, eu já estou de saída. – Ele voltou ao banheiro e voltou com roupas nas mãos, as que ele usava antes. – Desculpa por isso, irmãzinha. Meu chuveiro não está esquentando e como você já havia deixado antes, tomei aqui de novo.

Com isso ele saiu. Scott olhou pra mim como se pedindo uma explicação que eu não poderia dar.

Ele se levantou chateado. – Isso, - Ele apontou para a porta que Edward acabara de fechar. – é demais, Bella. Dois adultos, dividindo banheiro.

– Scott, ele é assim mesmo. Não deixa ele nos atrapalhar. – Tentei puxá-lo, mas ele se esquivou.

– Como você pensa que vou ficar quando estiver em casa ou viajando, sabendo que você está passando todo o seu tempo dividindo banheiro com esse cara.

Ok, agora ele estava exagerando. Eu me levantei e tentei abraça-lo, mas ele me afastou novamente.

– Eu já vou. Tenho treino amanhã, temos jogo no domingo. Eu venho almoçar, mas tenho que voltar para o treino a tarde. – Ele disse, já indo embora.

Descemos as escadas e eu o levei até a porta.

– Até amanhã então, obrigada por vir. – Eu tentei sorrir, não consegui.

Nenhum beijo, nenhum abraço. Ele simplesmente se foi.

Subi furiosa, Edward iria me ouvir, aposto que ficou em casa por isso, esse cínico. Minha mãe sempre falou no Scott, ele sabia dele, como me diz que não. Abri a porta dele de uma vez e.. Meu Deus. Virei com pressa. Ele estava nu, de costas, mas nu. Eu vi, a imagem na minha cabeça mesmo que eu esteja de costas e de olhos fechados. Eu não acredito.

– Outra visitinha, irmãzinha. Deixou seu namorado na cama e veio me ver? – O humor era palpável em sua voz.

– Não, - eu gritei. – Edward, pelo amor de Deus. Por que você saiu do banho há 15 minutos e ainda está sem roupa.

Ele riu, apenas.

Continuei. – Ed, é sério, coloca a roupa. Precisamos conversar.

Ele veio por trás de mim e me virou, com as mãos na minha cintura. Eu tremi com o susto e dei um passo assustado para trás, mas ele estava vestido. Seus cabelos molhados e bagunçados. Mas esse era o normal. Ele ria do meu estado.

Eu caminhei até a cômoda dele e me encostei. Olhando seriamente pra ele.

Ele voltou de volta a cama e sentou. – Então. Sobre o que quer falar?

Cínico, pensei. – Ed, você me deixou muito mal com meu namorado. Um cara não gosta de saber que o meio-irmão dela está pra lá e pra cá. pelado, em seu quarto. Você não gostaria. Por que fez isso?

– Bella, se ele confia, ele não deveria sair daqui como uma criança, batendo o pé por que não ganhou balas. Julles não faz isso quando eu não deixo ela brincar com meu cabelo. - Ele estava rindo. Rindo como se estivesse tudo bem.

– Confiança não é o problema, nós estamos juntos há 3 anos e nunca houve problemas. Aí você decide tomar banho no meu banheiro, com uma casa lotada de banheiros. Por favor.

– Talvez agora haja um concorrente a altura. Um homem sabe quando está em perigo. Pense nisso. – Ele estava rindo de mim. Rindo.

Eu ignorei, sai batendo o pé e bati sua porta.

Eu sentei na minha cama. Pensei em Scott, pensei no quanto eu queria sentir por ele ter ido embora, mas eu não sentia nada. Pensei no quanto eu gostaria de estar com muita raiva do Edward, mas eu também não sentia. Eu queria estar, fingia estar, mas não estava.

Eu liguei pro Scott, ele atendeu no segundo toque.

– Scott, eu queria pedir...

– Não precisa Bells, olha, eu entendo. Nós devíamos conversar. Conversar sério, não podemos fingir que depois desses 3 anos tudo continua igual, com minhas viagens e você tanto tempo sozinha. - Ele respirou fundo e se calou.

– Ok. Conversaremos quando você tiver um tempo, boa noite. - Nós desligamos.

Eu não conseguia falar mais nada diante daquilo. Scott não estava chateado. Ele entendia. Ou melhor, ele devia estar passando pelo mesmo. A comodidade deu lugar a felicidade, estávamos empurrando algo que parecia dar certo mas que não estava.

Eu deitei na cama apenas para pensar mas acabei me deixando levar... Beijos doces, abraços apertados. Um nome, Edward. Eu estava sonhando. Sabia que sim mas não quis acordar, eu estava onde queria estar.


	5. Five

No dia seguinte, depois de ter tomado café e conversado com a minha mãe - principalmente preparado ela para o possível término -, estrategicamente a companhia tocou. Eram os móveis do bebê. Berço, armário, cômoda, carrinho, cercado, cadeirinha de comer e andador. Tudo comprado, mesmo que não fosse ser usado de imediato.

Os rapazes da entrega foram levando lá para cima e enquanto isso eu fui acordar o Edward, eu e ele iríamos montar. Ele acordou de boa vontade e eu lhe dei tempo para se aprontar e comer alguma coisa. Assinei o recibo da entrega e fui fechar a porta. Peguei duas facas para abrir as caixas e subi. Comecei abrindo algumas e minutos depois ele chegou. Trabalhamos nisso calados. Minha mãe na porta olhando com alegria nos olhos até que se cansou e foi se deitar.

As peças começaram a encher o espaço, o berço era simplesmente o mais lindo do mundo, as coisas para forrar e o colchãozinho já estavam por ali, esperando apenas o berço estar montado para ocuparem seus lugares.

Enquanto montávamos, comecei. – Ed, você pensou em algum nome?

– Eu gosto de Carlie, o você acha?

Na mesma hora eu visualizei aquela bebezinha pequeninha com esse nome, logo a menininha correndo por esse quarto. Carlie. Eu amei.

– Ed, é lindo. Eu acho que esse nome será perfeito.

Conversamos sobre outras coisas, todas envolvendo o que imaginávamos da nossa irmã. De como ela seria, de como seríamos como irmãos. E logo o berço estava montado. Era todo branco. Eu coloquei o colchão e forrei até estar com cara de berço de bebê, o mosquiteiro veio por último. Enquanto eu arrumava aquele monte de pano, Edward já estava dando forma ao armário, eu frui ajudar com as peças maiores. Demoramos um pouco nele. Quando terminamos com ele partimos para a cômoda que também demorou um tanto. Horas haviam se passado e chegamos até a pular o almoço. Ríamos alto e estávamos realmente nos divertindo.

Quando estava tudo pronto, limpamos as caixas vazias do chão. Edward me ajudou a trazer todas as coisas da bebê que estevam no quarto de hóspedes, roupas e mais roupas que havíamos comprado ao longo dos meses, os produtos, fraldas, tudo. Ele começou a arrumar os produtos em cima da cômoda, que ficou ao lado do berço, que estava de lado contra a quina de duas paredes. E o armário que estava do outro lado do quarto, cercado de brinquedinhos e o carrinho, posicionado ali perto.

Eu coloquei todas as roupas maiores nos cabides e pendurá-las, depois as menores em gavetas. Edward começou a ajudar com as roupinhas e logo terminamos. Avaliamos nosso trabalho final e suspiramos juntos, rindo.

Mais a noite, quando Henrique chegou, mostramos a ele e a minha mãe o quarto e ela novamente se emocionou, imaginando sua bebê ali, acredito. Se ela já era emotiva antes, agora esta inacreditavelmente mais.

– Mãe, temos a nossa sugestão para o nome dela. – Eu disse, acariciando sua barriga que estava gigante. Nós esperávamos que ela chegasse na próxima semana.

Ela e o Henrique se olharam como um sorriso – Vamos lá, digam.

Eu olhei pro Ed, e nós dissemos juntos. – Carlie.

Nesse momento, a bebê se mexeu de uma forma que nunca havia mexido, ela praticamente pulou.

A minha mãe chegou a sentir dor. Mas ela riu, o Henrique abriu um sorriso enorme e acariciou a bebê também.

Ele disse – Parece que ela aprovou. Não foi amor? – Ele deu um beijo carinhoso em seus cabelos. Mas minha mãe estava ofegante, ela balançou a cabeça sorrindo. Água escorreu pelas suas pernas. Carlie oficialmente queria vir ao mundo.

Já havíamos comprado todos os itens da lista para a internação na última semana e por um milagre divino, deixando-a pronta para o caso de acontecer o que estava acontecendo, a bebê chegando antes do previsto. Ela me avisou para pegar a bolsa antes de sairmos. A caminho do hospital, minha mãe respirava ofegante, gritando quando vinha alguma contração, todos nós estávamos eufóricos, embora que tentando acalma-la. Edward estava tentando contato com seu médico e eu com o hospital. Henrique cortou caminho por onde foi possível e mesmo assim, demoramos quase 20 minutos.

Eu já havia conseguido a internação e Edward estava falando com o doutor. Alívio imediato bateu quando assim que o carro parou, já havia um enfermeiro com uma cadeira para leva-la. Henrique assinou os papeis da internação e falou com o médico. Só nos restava esperar. Horas depois foi anunciado que ela estava pronta. Com muito esforço, foi-nos permitido que assistisse e Edward iria filmar, eu ficaria só segurando a mão da minha mesmo. Henrique do outro lado.

Minha mãe queria parto normal desde o princípio, mas o médico achou melhor operá-la. Seria mais seguro para ambas. Com o consentimento dela ela foi sedada e o procedimento teve início. Edward segurava a câmera com as duas mãos, tremia e mal continha o sorriso enorme em seu rosto. Ele olhava fixamente para onde o médico estava trabalhando.

Minha mãe estava relaxada e sorridente. Eu acariciava sua mão, intercalando olhares entra ela, o enorme corte que se formava e Edward. Henrique também estava tão emocionado quanto minha mãe. Não parou de dar-lhe apoio nem por um segundo.

Quando finalmente o médico tirou a Carlie, ela chorou quase que de imediato e foram lágrimas para todos os lados. O som da risada de alegria do Edward se misturava com suas lágrimas, as minhas estavam transbordando pelos meus olhos. O médico entregou ela a minha mãe toda enroladinha em um simples tecido hospitalar verde e todos a cercamos, Edward aproximou a câmera e capturou todas as cenas. Henrique e minha mãe se beijaram e olharam a pequena Carlie que se tranqulizou nos braços da minha mãe, as pequenas mãozinhas ainda em movimento, logo se acalmaram. Edward desligou a câmera e pousou sua mão na minha cintura, me abraçando.

Nós nos olhamos e demos um abraço emocionado, rindo de alegria.

Infelizmente teríamos que nos separar da minha mãe e da bebê por agora para os procedimentos padrões.

– Ela não é a coisinha mais linda do mundo? Eu acho que ela parece muito comigo quando eu era bebê. – Edward disse, enquanto olhávamos pelo vidro do berçário.

– Eu concordo. Ela é linda. – Eu não conseguia pensar em mais nada. Nem ao menos discutir por ele estar igualando nossa pequena perfeita a ele quando bebê.

Eu estava encantada por aquele pequeno embrulhinho de macacãozinho vermelho e branco. De toquinha e luvinhas brancas. Edward não parava de rever o vídeo do nascimento dela e antes havíamos tido uma briga silenciosa por que ele disse que iria colocar no youtube.

Henrique estava calado ao nosso lado. Sorrindo para a bebezinha que estava em um sono profundo em seu cantinho. Mesmo que com outros 8 bebês em sua volta e que 5 desses estavam chorando alto.

Minha mãe foi liberada 2 dias depois. Nesse tempo tivemos que ir para casa, aspirar todo o quarto da Carlie e finalmente poder mandar fazer a plaquinha da sua porta que agora levava seu nome.

_Carlie Swan Cullen._

Estávamos esperando em casa e meus avós vieram com as crianças, a Alice estava aqui com seus pais e seu namorado. Edward novamente com a câmera na mão, dizendo que filmaria tudo, desde a primeira entrada da nossa irmã, até a primeira vez que a colocassem em seu berço.

Enfeitamos a sala com "_Seja bem-vinda, Carlie_" e muitos balões anunciando a chegada de uma menininha à família. As crianças corriam brincando de alguma coisa e faziam barulho, deixando a recepção com cara de festa.

Henrique abriu a porta de repente e eles entraram. Ambos com o sorriso maior do mundo, todos batendo palma e fazendo barulho de alegria.

Era um dos dias mais felizes de nossas vidas. Risquei do meu cérebro que eu não me dava bem com crianças. Eu olhava para a pequena Carlie no colo da minha mãe, com todos correndo para vê-la e segurá-la e só pensava em uma coisa: _Eu amo crianças_.

Por incrível que pareça, eu ainda não havia segurado minha irmã que mesmo horas depois na pequena recepção, estava cercada por toda a nossa família e amigos.

Minha avó segurava a Carlie, Edward estava capturando todos os movimentos que ela fazia com sua filmadora e a câmera fotográfica na outra mão. As crianças estavam todas eufóricas querendo segurá-la também. Eu e Alice estávamos em um canto conversando e observando.

– Então, ele é realmente britânico, hein? – Ela disse rindo enquanto bebericava seu refrigerante.

– Não te disse? – Eu ri também, ambas olhando disfarçadamente para ele. – Olha como ele está feliz com a bebê?

– Ele está mais feliz que o pai... Vai ver ele demonstra mais, mas ainda não o vi sério essa noite.

– Bom, eu nunca o vi sério em nenhuma outra noite. – Nós rimos outra vez. Continuei, - O Scott e eu vamos conversar, acho que acabou.

– E isso por... – Ela olhou para mim e direcionou o queixo para o Edward sugestivamente.

– Não, - Eu disse meio que como um grito. – Meu Deus, não.

– Tá, e eu supostamente devo acreditar em você por que somos amigas e você não omitiria nada de mim. – Ela ficou séria.

Olhei para ela que estava claramente esperando uma explicação. – Ok, talvez ele tenha um pouco de culpa. Mas também por que nós nos acomodamos e você sabe disso. Essas viagens de meses, temporadas e mais temporadas. Ele deve se sentir solitário como eu, impossível que não. – Eu respirei fundo. – Mas ele, - eu apontei com o queixo, assim como ela havia feito. – é para ser meu irmão. Nada além.

– Ah, não quero ouv..

Meu celular tocou e ela não terminou a frase, no visor mostrava o nome do Scott e nós nos entreolhamos com uma das sobrancelhas erguida.

– Oi, Scott?

– Hey, Bells. Eu estou aqui na frente.. da sua casa.

– Wow, estou indo abrir a porta para você. Venha conhecer minha irmã. – Eu disse empolgada indo em direção a porta.

– Ok, estou saindo do carro. – Nós desligamos e um momento depois ele estava passando pela porta, me deu um beijo tímido no rosto e entrou.

– Boa noite! – Ele cumprimentou a todos, que na mesma hora responderam com muitos sorrisos. Scott era muito querido.

Ele se aproximou do circulo em volta da Carlie, que agora estava sendo segurada pela mãe da Alice. Ele, como todos os outros na sala, se rendeu aos encantos da bebê. Segurou sua mãozinha e sorriu olhando. Eu ri olhando para a minha mãe, que estava relaxada nos braços do Henrique.

Depois dele com muita dor se afastar da Carlie, nós fomos lá para cima conversar. Na subida, troquei olhares com a Alice que estava rindo da minha situação com certeza.

Abri a porta do quarto de hóspedes e sentamos, um em cada cama, de frente pra ele, comecei.

– Então..

– Eu só queria que você tivesse certeza que estamos bem. Você tem uma família maravilhosa, - ele apontou para a porta. – E eu ficaria muito chateado, se depois de todo esse tempo, eu saísse por aquela porta e não pudesse voltar para ver o sorriso banguelo daquela criaturinha perfeita em sua sala. – Ele riu e eu não resisti.

Dei um pulo e no outro momento estava abraçando-o ternamente. Ele correspondeu o abraço e nós ficamos ali, por o que pareceu uma eternidade.

– Scott, você sempre será bem-vindo. Nós sempre teremos isso. – Eu o apertei, como se isso explicasse.

– Eu sei, Bells. Isso não é fácil, te deixar ir. – Ele respirou. – Mas se vamos continuar bem, isso ajuda.

Depois do que pareceu muito tempo, nós nos soltamos.

Nós descemos, rindo e conversando.

– Bells, eu tenho que ir. Nós temos que viajar amanhã. Jogo no Tennessee.

– Boa sorte, Scott.. Quando voltar, não pense duas vezes em vir aqui.

Nós nos abraçamos outra vez. Ele foi cumprimentar a Alice e logo se despediu. Se despediu de todos, inclusive de Edward. Fez carinho mais uma vez na Carlie e se foi.

Contei para a Alice o que aconteceu e ela continuou me olhando como se esperasse a verdade.

– Ok, você quer que eu acredite que foi simples assim. – Ela disse com descrença.

– Mas foi, - eu relembrei. – somos amigos.

Nós rimos e ela me abraçou.

O namorado da Alice se aproximou, Jasper. Havia estado o tempo todo conversando com Henrique e o pai da Alice.

– Então, vamos?

Alice pegou em sua mão e nós rimos. Eles se despediram e com seus pais, foram embora.

Meus avós também se prepararam para ir, mesmo que tenhamos oferecido para ficarem por causa da hora e tudo mais, mas as crianças tinham aula no outro dia.

Julles e Jeb estavam agarrados nas pernas do Edward, enquanto ele andava com suas câmeras, as crianças iam atrás, como formiguinhas no açúcar. Todos riram quando a Julles começou a chorar por não querer soltar o Ed para ir embora. Com muito esforço ele a convenceu, sob a promessa de que os levaria ao Central Park no sábado.

Finalmente chegou a minha vez, meus braços estavam formigando de vontade de estar embalando a Carlie, minha avó se aproximou e deixou-a em meu colo. Todos estavam longe, até Edward com sua câmera.

Minha avó olhou nós duas e seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas, como se tivesse visto algo muito triste. Ela passou as mãos em meus braços e nos braços da Carlie. Todos os pelos dos meus braços se arrepiaram.

– Você.. – ela respirou fundo e uma lágrima caiu. – você terá que ser muito forte. – ela simplesmente disse e depositou um beijo em meu rosto, e na toquinha da Carlie.

– Vó.. – eu comecei a chorar mas não sabia o porquê. – O que isso quer dizer?

– Essa menina e você.. – ela estava sendo evasiva. – Somente seja forte, por favor. Ela irá precisar muito de vocês. – Ela apontou para o Edward com o olhar. E se foi.

Eu acompanhei minha avó ir, todos se despedindo. As crianças me puxando para que eu abaixasse para eles verem mais uma vez antes de ir.

– Bells, você esta triste? – Julles perguntou acariciando meu ombro.

– Não, eu to muito feliz, - eu disse pondo um sorriso em meu rosto, olhando para a Carlie que dormia tranquilamente. – muito feliz.

– Então tá, sábado nos vemos. Ed prometeu que vocês levariam a gente no Central Park. – Ela se virou correndo e rindo. De mãos dadas com o irmão gêmeo. Jeremiah me deu um beijo no rosto e foi atrás andando normalmente. Eu fiquei com cara de "o que?", sobre o Central Park. Sentei no sofá enquanto todos se despediam lá fora. Minha mãe ainda estava sentada, sentia seu olhar em mim, mas eu conseguia apenas admirar a Carlie, que dormia tranquilamente como se nada estivesse acontecendo em sua volta.

– Ela realmente se encaixa aí. – Minha mãe disse, sorrindo.

– Como assim? – disse sem desviar o olhar do rostinho dela.

– Lembra quando você segurou Julles? Que você rapidamente a entregou para a Meg? – Meg era sua irmã, que havia falecido há 7 anos.

– Ah, eu era menor, não tinha jeito eu acho.

Ela se calou mas continuou pensativa. Eu ninei a Carlie tranquilamente.

Edward se aproximou e tirou fotos de nós duas, eu não me importei e até sorri em uma delas.

– Pai, tira uma de nós três. – Ele entregou a câmera e sentou ao meu lado, me abraçando com um de seus braços. Olhamos para a câmera e sorrimos.

Todos estávamos felizes. Edward beijou meu rosto em uma das fotos e na outra beijou a Carlie. Henrique não tirou uma, mas várias. Eu passei Carlie para o Edward e foi a minha vez de empoleirar-se ao seu lado. Fizemos várias caras e bocas. Minha mãe ria e também estava emocionada. Edward já havia tirado deles dois com a bebê, mas não havia nenhuma de nós cinco. Nós ficamos de pé e Ed deu Carlie para minha mãe. Ele programou a câmera para disparar sozinha e colocou no tripé. Nós rimos com vontade e a foto foi tirada.

Henrique ajudou minha mãe a subir e nós fomos atrás. Edward cumpriu sua promessa. Filmou a primeira vez que Carlie entrou em seu quarto e quando foi colocada em seu berço, rodeada de bichinhos, e eu tirei fotos. Eu e Edward desligamos as máquinas e nos olhamos sugestivamente. Saímos sorrateiramente do quarto deixando nossos pais em volta do berço. Eles se olhavam emocionados, demos um momento a eles.

Eu dei a câmera para o Edward, não falamos nada. Apenas sorrimos.

Coloquei a mão em minha maçaneta e ele na dele. Ainda nos olhando, abrimos e entramos. Sem quebrar o contato, fomos fechando a porta devagar.

– Boa noite, Bells. – Ele disse.

– Boa noite, Ed. – Eu respondi, sorrindo. – Ah, - Eu disse rapidamente antes de fechar a porta, - Central Park?

Ele riu, - Não achou que iria enfrentar aquelas criaturinhas sozinho né?

Eu apenas ri e assenti, demos um último sorriso gentil um para o outro.

Fechei a minha porta e me encostei nela. Seu sorriso em minha cabeça, o rostinho da minha irmã, a sensação dela em meus braços. Eu estava extasiada. Permaneci ali por muito tempo, relembrando.


	6. Six

Eu não esperava que uma coisinha tão pequenininha pudesse ser capaz de mudar a rotina de todos nós. Carlie acabou de chegar e todos já estamos passando por um processo de adaptação. Com muitas risadas, é claro. Como quando minha mãe estava ensinando o Edward a trocá-la, ou eu a dar banho, desajeitada seria pouco perto do estrago que foi. Edward ria de mim o tempo todo mas na sua vez, ele simplesmente ficou irritado e mandou todos saírem e ficou apenas ele a minha mãe. Mesmo assim, eu e Henrique e a Alice que estava na ocasião, ficamos espiando pela fresta da porta e rindo. Edward queria trocar a roupa dela o tempo todo e minha mãe tinha que lembrar que ela não era uma boneca. Nós sempre estávamos no quarto dela, mesmo se ela estivesse dormindo, ela estava no meu colo ou no do Edward. Eu tenho tido bastante conteúdo para estudar para minhas provas da faculdade que são na semana que vem, mas estudo na cadeira ao lado do seu berço e qualquer pequeno som que seja emitido por ela, eu já fico de pé.

Ela tem dormido com a minha mãe, entre ela e o Henrique, e do meu quarto escuto ela chorar todas as 4 vezes, para mamar. Como um relógio.

Edward não saiu mais à noite para beber desde que ela nasceu. Tem ido até a empresa de seu pai na parte da manhã por que está trabalhando com ele. Eu estou tentando me manter focada nas aulas por causa das provas. Eu e Edward chegamos quase no mesmo horário e logo estamos lá, paparicando a nossa irmã e minha mãe fica logo aliviada por que tem passado as noites acorda e de manhã ainda não pode descansar então quando chegamos ela passa a responsabilidade para nós dois que ficamos contentes com a incumbência.

Edward deitou no sofá que tem no quarto da Carlie, com ela ao seu lado, ela está dormindo tranquilamente. É sexta-feira e amanhã ela completa uma semana de vida. As fotos que tiramos estão por toda a parte. La embaixo, minha mãe as colocou em porta-retratos por todos os lugares. No meu quarto e no do Ed há algumas e aqui no quarto há duas, uma dela com nossos pais e nós dois, e outra comigo e com Ed sorrindo e olhando para ela.

Eu sento no sofá deixando ela no meio de nós dois.

– Ed, isso vai deixar ela tão mal-acostumada. Imagina quando ela estiver maior, minha mãe não vai deixar a gente ficar aqui. – Eu ri.

– Com certeza ela vai ficar mal-acostumada, eu vou levar ela no colo até ela estiver da idade da Julles. – Ele disse baixinho, sorrindo. Ele tirou as almofadas e chegou para trás, chegou a Carlie mais para ele. – Você pode deitar agora.

Eu ri e balancei a cabeça.

– Desculpa recusar a oferta tentadora, mas eu tenho que estudar - Disse levantando, mas ele segurou minha mão e eu sentei de novo.

– Só um pouquinho, - Ele fez o gesto "pouco" com os dedos. – Fica. – Ele bateu no sofá.

Eu ri e me deitei devagar, - Ok, só um pouco. - ficando apoiada por um braço, como ele. Ele me passou uma almofada e eu me apoiei melhor nela. Nossos corpos estavam relativamente perto, separados apenas pela Carlie, que agora começou a despertar. Suas mãozinhas procurando algo, seus olhinhos ainda sonolentos.

– Se não é a princesa do irmão. – Edward disse dando seu dedo para ela segurar com a mãozinha e eu dei o meu para ela segurar com a outra. Suas mãozinhas apertavam levemente nossos dedos, ela dividia olhares entre nós dois enquanto falávamos com ela.

Edward insistia em fazer caretas achando que ela iria sorrir.

– Ed, você assusta ela, não tá no tempo dela fazer isso ainda. – Eu disse, retirando meu rosto do pescocinho dela, onde eu havia depositado um beijinho após cheirar com vontade seu perfume de bebê.

Eu tentava desviar o olhar dela pra mim mas ela fitava no rosto dele concentrada.

– Uma hora ela tem que rir, quero que a primeira vez seja para mim. – Ele riu.

– Ela vai chorar desse jeito, minha mãe vai achar que ela quer mamar e não vai descansar. – Eu disse séria, mas não dava para ficar muito tempo séria perto do Edward, logo eu estava rindo das suas caretas.

– Amanhã, lembra não é? Temos que pegar as crianças para ir ao Central Park. – Ele disse distraidamente.

– Lembro. Como eu poderia esquecer se a Julles tem ligado para perguntar se ainda vamos? – Eu ri. – Espero que tenha em mente o que fazer, eles podem ser bem vingativos se você não atender as expectativas.

– Deixa comigo, - ele deu seu melhor sorriso cínico. – posso ser muito criativo.

Balancei a cabeça em desdenho, rindo – Essa pequeninha vai pro cantinho dela agora, - Eu sentei, peguei a Carlie – que estava adormecendo de novo - no colo e me levantei. Ninei ela um pouco a coloquei gentilmente no berço. Quando eu estava tirando alguns bichos de pelúcia que estavam muito perto dela, Edward colocou as mãos em minha cintura e eu não havia notado que ele tinha se levantado. Ele deslizou as mãos pela minha barriga e me pressionou contra ele, com sua boca bem próxima ao meu pescoço. Eu por um momento fechei meus olhos sentindo seu hálito quente e minha pele reagir se arrepiando. Eu respirei fundo. Meus dedos pressionados com força contra o berço ao mesmo tempo que meu coração acelerava com o contato.

– Edward... não. – Eu disse, mas não fiz nada para impedir.

Ele não disse nada, mas ao invés disso, beijou meu pescoço demoradamente. Seus braços deram voltas em minha cintura abaixo dos meus seios. Nossos corpos estavam colados um contra o outro. Seu beijo desceu mais um pouco, ele mordiscou e beijou novamente. O barulho dos beijos provocando arrepios internos no meu corpo.

Eu me virei devagar, sem quebrar o contato e ele nós moveu, me encostou contra a cômoda da Carlie que era ali ao lado derrubando uma coisa e outra, mas não deu para ver o que era. Seus lábios urgentes se juntaram aos meus. De repente estávamos nos beijando de forma urgente. Meus braços envolveram seu pescoço e ele apertou o abraço em minha cintura, no movimento abrupto dos nossos corpos, mais coisas foram caindo silenciosamente. Nossas línguas estavam entrelaçadas uma na outra, provando, nossos lábios encaixados, os dentes dele seguravam meu lábio inferior em uma mordida e eu soltei um gemido de prazer baixo. Eu poderia dizer que ele já estava excitado mas isso o deixou ainda mais. Ele puxou meu corpo com força e caminhou para trás, agora com sua boca em meu pescoço, chupando, beijando, mordendo. Meus olhos fechados e bem apertados. Estava me mantendo calada ao máximo possível e ainda assim escapavam alguns gemidos quando ele aplicara força em meu pescoço. Ele nos deitou no sofá e desceu a mão para a minha coxa, que estava nua devido ao short jeans que eu estava usando. Minha perna veio de encontro à sua mão como se por puro magnetismo. Ele sorriu lascivamente eu meu ouvido e mordiscou a minha orelha.

Eu abri meus olhos e me dei conta do que estávamos fazendo e onde estávamos fazendo. Eu levei as mãos ao seu peito e o empurrei devagar.

– Edward.. Meu Deus, não. – Eu fiz força para empurrá-lo e só consegui por que ele mesmo foi recuando.

– Bella, - Ele disse, e eu poderia dizer que ele estava desapontado.

– Não, não aqui. Não de jeito nenhum. – Eu pensei. – Não podemos.

Ele se sentou. Sua camisa toda torta, seus cabelos igualmente bagunçados e sua boca incrivelmente vermelha me fizeram rir. Por um instante pareceu certo.

– E não podemos por...? – Ele procurou o meu olhar.

Eu me sentei e fui arrumando a minha blusa. – Não sei.

– Você nem tem um argumento. – Ele segurou a minha mão e ficou segurando-a. Acariciando os nós dos meus dedos.

Eu deixei minha mão, o contato era tão bom que eu não queria interromper. – Nós estamos debaixo do teto dos nossos pais, com uma irmã em comum. Não é isso que eles esperam quando confiam ela a nós dois. – Eu respirei fundo. – Eu acho.

Ele respirou pesadamente. – Eu acho que eles tem coisas mais importantes do que se preocupar com os filhos adultos. – Ele se encostou contra as almofadas do sofá e levou meu corpo junto.

Ele puxou até que eu estivesse próxima ao seu rosto, me ofereceu um sorriso daqueles com os quais apareciam muitas vezes em meus sonhos. – Não pense muito. – Ele disse. Eu não pensei apenas me permiti. E mais uma vez estávamos nos beijando. Minha mão em seu peito, por cima da camisa. Meu corpo meio de lado, apoiado contra o dele. Um de seus braços me envolveu fortemente na cintura, o aperto era masculino e bastante possessivo, a outra mão estava mergulhada em meus cabelos. Era intenso, tão intenso como se ambos estivéssemos esperando há muito por isso, para estarmos assim... Conectados de alguma forma. Tão certo, tão impossível negar.

Longos minutos depois, almofadas estavam pelo chão e a gente tentava fazer silêncio entre risadas, suspiros e gemidos abafados pela mão do Edward que pousou em minha boca enquanto ele trilhava beijos em meu pescoço. Meu corpo estava quente e eu sentia apertos no interior da minha barriga a cada palavra que ele sussurrava contra a minha pele, coisas do tipo "você é tão linda" e "que perfume" estavam me deixando louca, no pior sentido, nesse caso.

A outra mão começou a subir pela minha barriga e eu apertei minhas mãos contra suas costas, nesse momento, um gritinho muito conhecido nos fez dar um pulo. Carlie começou a chorar, manhosamente. Em 2 segundos estávamos pegando-a. Eu segurando e Edward com as mãos possessivamente querendo-a para si. Nos olhamos por um instante e começamos a sorrir. Eu da sua aparência e ele provavelmente da minha.

– Você está horrível, - eu disse virando de costas tentando acalmar a nossa irmã longe das mãos dele.

– Eu não posso dizer o mesmo, você está... – Ele chegou ao meu ouvido e sussurrou lentamente. – ...gostosa. – e riu.

– Eu até poderia te dar atenção, mas ela não para de chorar. – Eu continuei ninando ela como sempre fazia e nada.

– Comigo ela já teria parado, - Ele voltou até o sofá e começou a pegar as almofadas do carpete.

– Ok, psicólogo das crianças, toda sua. – Eu fui até ele e fiz menção de passar a Carlie para ele. Ele na mesma hora ergueu os braços e a pegou.

Depois de alguns segundos, eu ri dele.

– Pois é.. – Eu disse rindo dele.

Minha mãe entrou no quarto, calmamente, como se o choro não a intimidasse. Ela desviou o olhar para a cômoda e eu gelei.

– O que foi aquilo? – Ela se aproximou pegando os produtos da bebê que estavam, ou caídos e fora de lugar ou no chão. Ela pegou todos e foi arrumando-os sem esperar resposta. – Sabe, vocês não precisam ficar com essas caras de desespero. Ou ela quer um banho, o que muitas das vezes se resolve trocando a fralda, ou ela está com fome. Vocês podem deixa-la no berço e acariciar sua barriguinha. – Minha mãe pegou ela do Edward e com a mão, gentilmente massageou por baixo da blusinha. Carlie que estava vermelhinha de tanto chorar, foi acalmando até estar apenas suspirando.

Ela continuou. – É bem simples.

Eu e Edward nos olhamos, admirando a minha mãe.

– Eu tenho que estudar, espero que você tenha descansado mãe. – Eu dei-lhe um beijo carinhoso.

Quando eu ia saindo, ela começou – Obrigada pela ajuda de vocês, eu realmente não teria condições. – Ela sorriu olhando para mim e depois para o Edward, que agora estava meio deitado contra as almofadas com a cabeça em seus dois braços. Meus olhos desceram lascivamente até a sua barriga, onde a camisa havia se erguido um pouco. Meu Deus.

A voz da minha mãe me despertou e eu notei que Edward me olhava, segurando uma risada.

– Amanhã, eu queria os dois presentes quando o advogado vira refazer o testamento. Agora tem a Carlie, e vocês dois. Antes éramos somente nós duas mas agora nossa família precisa ter uma estabilidade. Ele chegará às 10 horas.

– Mãe, não podemos. Nós vamos levar as crianças no Central Park e elas estão esperando isso desde terça-feira. Julles principalmente que está perdidamente apaixonada pelo Edward.

Ele e minha mãe riram alto.

– Bom, então quando vocês chegarem, tratem de nós lembrar de sentarmos todos juntos para passar o que ficou decido.

Com isso eu fui para o meu quarto estudar. Me perdi em papéis, livros e anotações. Entre ligações da Alice para comentar uma matéria e outra, o tempo voou. Nós jantamos todos juntos, conversamos sobre o dia e enquanto Henrique contava algo para minha mãe, eu e Edward trocávamos olhares bem sugestivos e sorrisos. Carlie estava deitada no carrinho entre minha mãe e o Henrique. Que sempre estava acariciando seu rostinho. Eu já o respeitava, mas agora vendo o pai maravilhoso que ele é para a minha irmã, posso dizer que um carinho enorme está igualmente ligado ao respeito de antes.

Depois de um pouco de tv com todos juntos, nós fomos nos despedindo para dormir.

Eu fui para o meu quarto e após o banho, me vesti e deitei. Apaguei a luz do abajur e virei de lado para dormir. Estava quase lá quando minha porta silenciosamente abriu e eu só ouvi por causa do som dela se fechando. Eu não precisei olhar, um perfume que eu conhecia encheu o quarto. Edward deslizou o corpo por baixo do meu edredom e me abraçou, depositou um beijo carinhoso contra o meu cabelo.

– Espero que esteja com frio, - ele pressionou nossos corpos.

Eu sorri de prazer com o contato e virei para ele, nós demos um beijo que fez cada parte do meu corpo se acender. Ofegantes, nós sorrimos. Eu me aconcheguei contra o seu corpo e adormecemos assim.

Acordei e estávamos quase um dentro do outro. Minha perna sobre a sua e entrelaçada com a outra dele. Seu corpo estava deitado de costas contra o colchão e um braço contra o meu pescoço, que me envolvia pelo ombro. Meus dois braços o abraçavam, um pela nuca e outro pelo seu peito, eu estava de lado totalmente atrelada a ele.

Ergui minha cabeça, ainda com os olhos semiabertos, me dando um tempo para me acostumar com a luz. Observei seu rosto adormecido. Sua boca entreaberta, sugando lentamente o ar, suas expressões relaxadas. Tão lindo.

Eu respirei fundo e levei uma das mãos até os lábios do Edward, deslizei meus dedos lentamente por eles, que se juntaram e formaram um sorriso preguiçoso. Ainda de olhos fechados, ele me puxou pela nuca e eu dei-lhe um beijo de "bom dia".

Eu olhei para o relógio por costume e voltei o olhar ao Edward, que me parecia estar voltando a dormir.

– O que? – Falei alto, me levantando. – Ed, já passam das 9 horas. Meu Deus.

Eu fui em direção ao banheiro para me arrumar e ele estava se levantando, tranquilamente mas estava.

Saí do banho e ele já não estava, eu fui em direção ao meu armário e peguei uma camiseta branca e transparente que eu uso com um top preto, um jeans simples e vesti. Escolhi tênis comuns pretos e estava pronta.

Hoje era dia primeiro de Maio e fazia um solzinho relaxante. Desci as escadas correndo para dar tempo de fazer um carinho na minha irmã que estava no carrinho enquanto minha mãe já guardava algumas coisas da mesa do café. Eu segurei a Carlie com um braço e com o outro segurava e mordiscava um croissant.

– Bom dia, mãe. Onde está a Rose? – Rose era a nossa empregada, que também cozinhava e fazia tudo praticamente. Estava com a gente desde quando ainda morávamos em um apartamento no Upper East Side, ela ajuda minha mãe com a bebê, mas com a casa maior, suas obrigações também aumentaram. Agora moramos em Greenwich Village por conta da casa maior e da tranquilidade para o bebê. Meus avós moram a 10 minutos daqui.

– Bom dia. – Ela sorria estranho, me senti como se eu tivesse perdido a piada. – Está limpando o quarto da Carlie, se não limpar todos os dias, aqueles bichinhos podem ser uma fábrica de poeira. Às vezes mais de uma vez, você sabe. - Ela sorriu e me ofereceu um copo de suco de laranja que eu aceitei de bom grado.

Terminei de comer e estava bebendo o suco quando pensei em dar um grito no Edward, mas telepaticamente ele desceu as escadas correndo. Seus cabelos molhados do banho e não penteados, terminando de abotoar a camisa azul xadrez, que tinha suas mangas dobradas até os cotovelos. Estava de jeans e tênis. Absurdamente lindo.

– Bom dia, senhoritas. – Ele se direcionou a mim e a Carlie, depois disse, – Bom dia, Anita. – Ele deu um beijo na minha mãe que correspondeu com um carinho em seus cabelos.

Edward colocou suas coisas no balcão e pegou um pedaço de pão que comeu enquanto bebia suco. Eu estava sentada no banco da ilha da cozinha brincando com a Carlie que me olhava com seus olhinhos claros enquanto se agitava com alguns sustinhos.

Edward terminou e levou nossos copos até a pia, ele pegou a nossa irmã do meu colo e deu-lhe um beijo no pescoço. Nós dois tínhamos essa mania. Colocou-a gentilmente no carrinho.

– Anita, conseguiu o que eu pedi? – Ele perguntou a minha mãe.

Ela deu uma risadinha balançando a cabeça e sumiu pelo corredor. Voltou com duas cestas e uma toalha xadrez vermelha. Picnic. Era óbvio. Ele agradeceu e nos despedimos da minha mãe. Que estava nos olhando de forma estranha. Sorria com os olhos como se estivesse feliz. Talvez estivesse ver que estávamos nos dando bem. Não acho que ela gostaria de saber dos nossos beijos secretos e até de que dormimos juntos. Pela segunda vez. Edward pegou suas chaves, celular e câmera no balcão.

Eu ri com o pensamento. Entramos no carro e colocamos o cinto de segurança.

– Você viu sua mãe sorrindo diferente? – Edward comentou após dar partida no carro.

Eu ri, - Sim, quando eu desci ela me deu um "bom dia" meio estranho.

– Eu sempre achei que tivessem câmeras no quarto da Carlie, vai ver é isso.

– O que? Não, eu saberia. – Disse confiante.

– A intenção de câmeras secretas é essa, ver coisas que as pessoas não fariam de portas abertas. – O som da risada dele me desconcertou.

Balancei a cabeça em negação. – Mesmo assim, somos filhos, ela me avisaria.

Edward estava se divertindo, mesmo que a sua sugestão fosse impossível. Trocamos outras infinitas possibilidades.

– Ela deve ter nos visto essa manhã, - Ele adicionou depois de um tempo. – Espero que ela não tenha visto, lá. – Ele apontou um dedo para entre as suas pernas e eu inocentemente segui com o olhar.

Meu queixo caiu e minha boca se abriu levemente em um O - Você é descarado e pior, não consegue levar nada a sério.

– Claro que eu levo, - Ele fez uma pausa, sorriu e disse. - você.

Eu não sabia o que responder e logo corei, mas ele acrescentou. – Sei que a rua é essa, mas qual a casa? – _Essa foi por pouco_, pensei.

Apontei para a casa azul clara que estava mais a frente.

– Olha eles ali, ansiosamente nos esperando. Amo essas crianças. – Edward estava sorrindo alegremente. Eu sorri com ele, mais pela forma de como ele estava ali de coração do que por outra coisa.

Estacionamos e saímos. Jeremiah cumprimentou educadamente o Edward mas veio em minha direção e me deu um abraço carinhoso. Julles e Jeb agarraram Edward quase que escalando seu corpo. Ele deu um beijo nela e afagou o cabelo dos meus dois primos.

– Por que a Carlie não veio, tio? – Julles perguntou.

– Ela é muito bebê, mas assim que ela puder vamos todos juntos, você quer? – Ele disse carinhosamente para ela que estava em seu colo e disse sim rindo alto confirmando sua resposta.

Jeb veio até mim e fez o mesmo que seu irmão, que ainda estava me abraçando.

– Bella, - ele me abraçou e eu me abaixei para beijá-lo. – Nunca saímos juntos. Eu to feliz por você ter vindo.

Eu sorri e baguncei seus cabelos que caiam em sua testa. Eles se empilharam no banco traseiro com Jeremiah sempre cuidando deles como um bom irmão mais velho. Só ficou quieto após ter colocado o cinto nos irmãos. Meus avós viram tudo da varanda, nós fomos até lá para cumprimenta-los, mesmo que as crianças estivessem impacientes no carro.

– Ah, meus amores. Vocês não sabem a paz que nos darão mesmo que por algumas horinhas. – Minha vó respirou aliviada.

Ela sempre estava muito cansada e antes eu nunca havia me atentado para isso. Realmente devia muito trabalho criar três crianças na idade deles dois. Dei um beijo na minha avó e no meu avô e trocamos algumas palavras até que os gritos no carro foram ficando mais altos. Nós rimos e nos despedimos.

No carro, enquanto Edward cantava alguma música infantil que eu desconhecia. Jeremiah não estava cantando mas estava rindo e se divertindo. Eu ri ao ver, ele sempre estava tão preocupado com cuidar dos irmãos que parecia muito sério para sua idade, de quase 11 anos.

Eu deixei minha mente vagar distraidamente, meu pensamento voltou ao meu primo Jeb. Eu realmente nunca dei-lhes muita atenção. Sempre inventava alguma coisa quando eles se aproximavam, meu coração se apertou ao lembrar que eles eram apenas crianças querendo atenção e que eu não gostaria que alguém fizesse isso algum dia com a Carlie, senti raiva de mim por um momento. Minha mente automaticamente voltou para o que minha avó me disse. Meus pelos do corpo novamente se arrepiaram. Desde aquele dia, eu não havia pensado. Suas palavras não faziam sentido. Eu tinha plena consciência que a Carlie precisaria de nós dois. Ela já estava precisando, para minha mãe descansar. Vai ver era isso o que ela queria dizer, vai ver ela precisaria de nós dois como protetores ao longo de sua vida. Edward deixou uma mão descansar em minha coxa e o gesto me trouxe de volta. Eu pousei minha mão na dele e entrelacei nossos dedos, ele sorriu para mim enquanto ainda cantava algo com as crianças. Eu olhei para trás e todos estavam indiferentes ao gesto, continuavam cantando e dançando em seus lugares, eu ri com eles e meu coração se tranquilizou.

Chegamos ao Central Park e já passava das 11 da manhã. O dia estava tão bonito que muitas outras pessoas encheram o campo gramado e todo o parque. Também trouxeram suas crianças e animais. As quadras estavam lotadas, as vielas cheias de pessoas em patins, bicicletas ou correndo. Sozinhas ou acompanhadas, havia todo o tipo de gente.

Isso tudo nós vimos de onde estacionamos o carro. Julles e Jeb davam pulinhos de alegria enquanto olhavam já de pé esperando para irmos. Eu peguei uma cesta e Jeremiah a outra. Estávamos começando a andar mas Edward abriu o porta malas e as crianças gritaram eufóricas. Eu olhei para o motivo da gritaria e dentro estavam pares de patins, patinetes e um skate. Havia uma bola também e capacetes, joelheiras e cotoveleiras de várias cores. Eu sorri diante da festa que estavam fazendo, quase despindo o Edward entre abraços e gritos. As pessoas olhavam curiosas e riam quando viam o motivo.

Eu peguei a outra cesta da mão do Jeremiah que foi correndo pegar os itens de proteção, o Skate e a bola.

– Vocês podem escolher entre os patins e o patinete, não podemos levar ambos para vocês dois. – Edward disse carinhosamente para Julles e Jeb.

– Mas tio, eu vou andar um pouco com um e depois com o outro. – Jeb disse pegando os patins.

– Então, que tal assim, sua irmã leva o patinete e quando vocês enjoarem, vocês trocam. Na casa de vocês, terão um para cada. – Ele sorriu gentilmente e a ideia foi bem aceita.

Julles toda sorridente pegou o patinete ainda desarmado. Edward colocou os itens de proteção nos gêmeos e quando estavam prontos, ele pegou uma das cestas da minha mão e trocamos sorrisos. Andamos de mãos dadas enquanto as crianças iam à frente, admirando cada parte. Mostrei-lhe uma área no gramado que não estava tão cheio e ele chamou as crianças que logo correram até lá. Perto dali havia um espaço cimentado que daria para eles brincarem com a gente de olho neles. Eu estendi a toalha e colocamos as cestas. Edward segurou a bola enquanto Jeremiah correu para experimentar seu skate.

Tivemos que dedicar um bom tempo aos dois menores enquanto pegavam a manha do patins e do patinete mas logo estavam se equilibrando sozinhos e andavam para lá e para cá.

Nós voltamos ate a toalha forrada e sentamos virados para eles que sorriam alegremente, dando gargalhadas quando caiam ou desequilibravam.

– Uau, - eu finalmente disse. – Você realmente caprichou.

– Eu te disse que poderia ser bastante criativo. – Ele riu. Nós nos beijamos lentamente, nossas mãos para trás segurando nossos corpos. O sol esquentava a nossa pele mas a sensação era boa. Edward desceu seus lábios até o meu pescoço e roçou o nariz pela área, seus lábios entreabertos fazendo com que seu hálito quente arrepiasse minha pele, eu sorri com a provocação e coloquei a mão em seu rosto afastando-o. Ele riu sonoramente.

Eu olhei para as crianças ainda rindo, elas continuavam brincando. – Sabe, antes de você vir morar conosco eu nunca havia dado uma chance a eles. – Eu olhei pra ele e ele estava olhando pra elas. Continuei, - Tinha na minha cabeça de que eu não gostava de crianças e ai vi você todo carinhoso no primeiro dia em que os conheceu. Não sei, me faz tão bem ver como você é com meus primos e com a nossa irmã. – Meu olhar agora estava nelas novamente. - Eu me arrependo de tanto tempo que eu perdi com eles.

Ele esperou um pouco e respirou fundo. – Eu acho que uma das melhores coisas que a gente pode receber é um sorriso sincero delas, - ele apontou com o queixo pra eles. – Se nós não conseguirmos agradar uma criança, que fica feliz com pouco, não acho que sejamos capazes de agradar mais alguém. Adultos sempre esperam mais, sempre pensam em dinheiro, em coisas materiais. Crianças as vezes só precisam de atenção.

Ele segurou minha mão e beijou, um silêncio que pareceu eterno se estabeleceu. Suas palavras ecoando na minha cabeça sem parar. Eu senti vontade de chorar diante da perfeição sentada ao meu lado. Aquele que por meses saia com amigos e passava dias fora, que chegava bêbado e falava gracinhas, que eu tratei com indiferença em sua chegada e de má vontade fui recebê-lo. Eu abri a cesta em nossa frente, mais pra distrair minha mente mesmo. Meus olhos estavam marejados e eu disfarçadamente passei as mãos por eles. Coloquei algumas coisas sobre a toalha por que logo meus primos sentiriam fome e viriam procurar o que comer. Doces, bolos, biscoitos. Tinha de tudo e logo eu estava recomposta. Quando ia me sentar, Edward me puxou e sentei entre suas pernas. Eu ri e tentei escapar mas ele me segurou contra ele, eu desisti tempos depois por que seria impossível sair dali. Deitei meu corpo sobre o dele, que agora apoiava-se contra suas mãos. Minhas mãos relaxadas em suas pernas. Eu deitei minha cabeça contra seu peito e ele trilhou beijos pelo meu maxilar até os meus lábios e plantou um beijo carinhoso, depois de volta ate o meu ouvido e eu olhei para as crianças.

Ele sussurrou. – Eu estou ficando louco, seu perfume, você.. – Ele mordiscou minha orelha e eu suspirei. – não saem da minha cabeça.

O conjunto da sua voz, seu sotaque inglês, seu corpo forte me amparando e seu perfume inebriante tão masculino estavam causando o mesmo efeito em mim. Eu não disse nada. Apenas puxei seu rosto até estar bem perto e olhando em seus olhos, puxei-lhe o lábio inferior com meus dentes, aplicando um pouco de força até que nós sorrimos. Eu sei que ele teve certeza de que era recíproco mesmo sem eu ter dito nada. Nós nos beijamos mais uma vez e mesmo que estivesse difícil nos separar, precisávamos respirar. Nossa respiração visivelmente acelerada, teve que ser recomposta rapidamente, olhamos bem a tempo de ver as crianças correndo de volta.

Eles comiam, bebiam e conversavam sobre filmes e desenhos com Edward. Eu fiquei observando-os e lembrando do que Edward dissera a pouco. Fazia tanto sentido. Eu me senti até incapaz já que havia negado tanto a eles por todo esse tempo. Julles estava empoleirada nas pernas de Edward, nós havíamos nos afastado assim que os vimos voltando.

Ele mimava ela enquanto levava bolo em sua boca e ela ria fazendo cair migalhas. Ele brigava de brincadeira e ela ria ainda mais.

Depois de comer eles voltaram a brincar, os gêmeos trocaram de brinquedos e depois largaram para brincar de correr, depois de bola e depois de correr de novo. Jeremiah se juntou com alguns meninos da sua idade e estava, pelo que parecia, aprendendo a andar com os outros meninos.

Horas depois avisamos que íamos embora e houve muita resistência mas acabaram recolhendo os brinquedos e voltamos ao carro. Já passava das 17 horas da tarde. Eles estavam suados e visivelmente cansados, mas ainda sorridentes.

Após guardar todas as coisas no porta-malas, coloquei os cintos neles e Edward deu partida.

– Bella, você tem que prometer que vamos voltar. – Jeremiah, que sempre era tão calado estava sorrindo, - por favor.

Edward riu mas continuou calado, ele aumentou o ar deliberadamente.

– Bom, nós podemos voltar em algum outro final de semana. – Eu disse olhando pro Edward.

– Sim, podemos marcar outro em outro. – Ed confirmou.

Ele deu um gritinho de alegria. Jeb e Julles estavam distraídos com algodão doce, sujando todo o banco traseiro.

Edward olhava para eles pelo retrovisor fingindo sentir dor, eu segui o olhar dele e eles estavam fazendo uma completa bagunça no seu carro novo. Ele riu quando eu voltei meu olhar pra frente rindo dele.

– Bom, nada que um trabalho com dedicação não limpe. – Eu disse entre risadas.

– Se forem dois dedicados, tenho certeza que tire mais rápido. – Ele riu com humor. Sua mão novamente deslizou da marcha pra a minha coxa. Ele apertou carinhosamente e procurou pela minha que estava unida a outra em meu colo. Nossos dedos mais uma vez entrelaçados.

– Eu to com saudade da Carlie, podemos passar lá antes de ir pra casa? – Jeb perguntou.

– Claro meu amor, é caminho mesmo. – Eu sorri dando uma olhadinha pra ele.

Algum tempo depois estávamos parando em casa, liguei para minha avó para avisar da parada aqui em casa enquanto Edward lavava as mãos deles. Dei um grito na minha mãe e ela estava lá em cima. Depois que estavam mais ou menos limpos, eles subiram correndo e nós fomos atrás.

Minha mãe estava sentada no sofá do quarto da Carlie e Henrique ao seu lado, ambos olhando-a, ela estava acordada mas estava no cercadinho.

Meus primos cercaram ela e mexeram com suas mãozinhas. Carlie se agitou por conta da gritaria e mesmo que tentássemos fazer com que ficassem em silêncio, não tinha jeito. Aos poucos eles se distraíram com os brinquedos dela.

Nossos pais perguntaram como foi o dia e nós contamos, um completando a frase do outro até ter contado a história toda.

– Bom, algumas horinhas e vocês estão acabados. – Henrique comentou enquanto ria.

Ele e minha mãe ainda estavam rindo do banco traseiro do carro do Edward.

– Tia Anita, - Julles voltou correndo depois de ter enjoado de ver os brinquedos. – Você sabia que o tio Edward e a Bella se beijam como namorados?

No mesmo instante em que ela terminou de falar, com exceção da Carlie, todos olharam para nós dois. Eu senti meu sangue parar de circular e congelar no exato momento.


	7. Seven

Eu estava tomando café de manhã sozinha esta manhã, com a caneca na mão meu olhar estava perdido e meus pensamentos também. Eu recriava _aquele_ dia todos os dias desde então. O simples comentário da Julles, Henrique furioso com nós dois. Edward e ele discutindo dentro do quarto, o que não adiantou por que ouvimos maior parte. Eu tive que levar os meus primos e suportar a Julles perguntando o que ela fez de errado sem poder falar nada. Henrique estava claramente complicando as coisas.

Edward tinha razão todo o tempo, somos adultos, contudo não adiantou repetir essa frase... Eu lembro como se fosse hoje.

Flashback

_Henrique saiu do quarto do filho batendo a porta e eu e minha mãe corremos em seguida. Edward estava nervoso, passando as mãos em seus cabelos compulsivamente e andando de um lado para o outro. Assim que nos viu, ele veio em minha direção e me abraçou, muito forte._

_Minha mãe levou sua mão às costas dele. – Eu vou falar com ele, ele vai se acalmar._

_Eu enterrei minha cabeça em seu peito o abracei com a mesma força. Nós não tínhamos conseguido escutar o final da conversa. Apenas uma sequência de "não, não, não" do Edward._

_Edward não respondeu minha mãe, apenas beijou o topo de sua cabeça carinhosamente._

_Depois que a casa ficou em silêncio, Edward sorrateiramente veio até a minha cama e nós sentamos, um de frente pro outro no escuro. Ele segurou as minhas mãos e beijou._

_– Meu pai vai me transferir segunda, - ele pausou e respirou fundo. – para a empresa de Londres. - Eu segurei um grito de horror que ficou preso em minha garganta, bloqueando minha respiração._

_Ele continuou - Eu não acho que vá adiantar sua mãe falar por que ele colocou na cabeça que eu estou desrespeitando vocês duas. – Edward apertou minhas mãos gentilmente. – Eu quero que você saiba uma coisa, - ele se ergueu e se aproximou do meu corpo. – Eu vou, mas eu não vou me esquecer de você._

_Lágrimas transbordaram dos meus olhos enquanto ele falava, nós não havíamos falado de sentimentos ainda, nós mal havíamos passado um tempo juntos mas uma dor súbita estava me sufocando. Eu ergui meu corpo e o abracei, ele me colocou em seu colo e enquanto eu chorei silenciosamente molhando sua roupa, ele me embalou e me acalmou._

_Eu adormeci em seus braços mas quando acordei ele não estava ao meu lado. Eu pensei na possibilidade daquela conversa ter sido um sonho._

_Quando desci, Henrique estava sozinho à mesa. Nós nos demos "bom dia" e o silêncio predominou por vários minutos._

_– Onde está todo mundo? – eu disse, ele estava concentrado em uma página do jornal._

_– Sua mãe está deitada ainda. Meu filho não estava quando eu acordei. – Ele disse sem desviar o olhar de seu foco._

_– Henrique, eu queria que você soubesse que, - Agora ele estava me olhando, engoli em seco, mas continuei. – Edward não fez nada de errado. Nós dois sabemos o que estamos fazendo. Você não pode manda-lo embora. Ele quer ficar perto da Carlie. – Eu não lembro de ter começado a chorar mas quando terminei meu rosto estava molhado._

_– Quando ele tiver trabalhado o suficiente e ocupado a cabeça, ele virá visitar a irmã. Eu não vou permitir que meu filho desrespeite a filha da mulher que eu amo e depois a deixe sofrendo, como ele já deve ter feito com muitas outras. Você não é qualquer uma. Isso não vai acontecer debaixo do meu teto._

_Com isso ele se levantou e subiu. Eu apertei meus dedos contra as minhas mãos com uma raiva incontrolável. Meu rosto estava molhado de lágrimas de raiva que caiam molhando minhas pernas. Isso não estava acontecendo. Não no século XXI, não comigo. Eu disse para eu mesma, tentando me calmar em vão._

_Eu levantei com tanta força que a cadeira caiu e eu a chutei, marchando para cima. Fui procurar meu celular para ligar para o Edward. Chamou até cair na caixa de mensagens. Liguei o dia todo. Ele não atendeu. Ele não voltou para casa._

_Naquele mesmo dia, depois de aceitar que ele não viria dormir em casa eu fui até seu quarto e deslizei por baixo do seu edredom. Eu devo ter dormido de cansaço, só lembro de ter acordado no dia seguinte com o celular despertando para o início das provas finais na faculdade, com o despertar inesperado, minhas mãos derrubaram o travesseiro e debaixo dele havia um papel. Estava escrito "B, para sempre minha. E". Eu amassei o papel em meu rosto enquanto deitei em cima. Com muito esforço eu consegui me levantar para ir tomar banho._

_Eu estava me arrumando em meu quarto, o perfume do Edward prevalecia em meu corpo mesmo após meu banho e eu cheirava a minha de tempo em tempo. Quando abri meu armário, um pensamento absurdo veio a minha mente. Ele veio até mim de noite, falou aquelas coisas e não acordou comigo. Corri de toalha mesmo até seu armário e quando abri e me deparei com tudo vazio, eu fiquei em choque. Sem reação. Eu cai sentada em sua cama e chorei com as mãos no rosto._

_Não por ele ter ido. Chorei por não saber se ele voltaria._

_Eventualmente a vida seguiu. Ele não atendeu o telefone quando liguei por que ele estava no avião à caminho de sua casa em Londres. Quando ele chegou, assim que pode me ligou._

_"Nós vamos nos ver, você sempre pode ligar seu notebook, usar a webcam" ele disse tentando passar tranquilidade._

_"Não é a mesma coisa." Eu disse._

_"Não será se você não quiser. Deixa disso, isso vai passar e meu pai vai ver a falta que eu faço na sua vida. Quando você se rebelar ele me chama de volta." Ele riu._

_"Não tem graça, Edward."_

_... Silêncio..._

_"Eu vou sentir a sua falta." Eu disse finalmente._

_"Eu comecei a sentir assim que pisei fora da casa."_

Fim do flashback

Minha mãe chegou com a Carlie nos braços e me entregou, me despertando das lembranças amargas que faziam meu coração ficar apertado.

Eu a coloquei sentada no balcão da cozinha enquanto brincava com ela, suas mãos presas em meus cabelos, brincando com eles. Ela havia largado um urso de pelúcia no qual carregava para todos os lados.

– A moça do bolo já ligou? - Minha mãe perguntou.

Balancei a cabeça negativamente sem desviar a atenção da Carlie. Eu fingia morder seu pescocinho e ela se agitava toda. Sua gargalhada alta sempre me lembrava o Edward.

Eu e Edward conversávamos todos os dias pela webcam e todos os dias ele pedia para ver a irmã. Além de fotos e vídeos que eu mandava por e-mail para ele.

Mesmo sendo contato virtual, Edward não desistiu, fazia as mesmas caretas bobas e voz engraçada, mesmo sabendo que não funcionaria, não houve um dia em que ele não tentasse. Até que um dia em que Carlie a pouco havia completado dois meses, pensando que seria mais uma tentativa em vão, nossa irmã sorriu alegremente para ele. Edward na mesma hora se derreteu e chorou rindo também. Foi uma das coisas mais lindas que eu vi no mundo. Nessa ocasião, minha mãe estava sentada em minha cama enquanto era cúmplice do nosso contato. Henrique não fazia ideia de que continuávamos a nos falar, não com tanta frequência. Dali em diante, Carlie vivia sorrindo.

Hoje ela está completando 6 meses. Já são quase os mesmos meses em que Edward se foi. E também falta apenas 1 mês para o Natal. Henrique não fala da vinda de Edward mas eu tenho certeza que ele virá. Nós conversamos algumas vezes sobre isso.

Minha mãe havia voltado a trabalhar três meses depois que a Carlie nasceu. Nesse meio tempo, eu fiz minhas provas e entreguei a minha tese. Me formei em Junho em Publicidade mas só me formei mesmo. Eu até comecei a ver alguns empregos mas quando minha mãe falou que contrataríamos uma babá, eu me voluntariei para ficar com ela.

O telefone tocou e eu peguei a Carlie encaixando-a contra a minha cintura, avisaram que o bolo chegaria na parte da tarde e eu repassei para a minha mãe. A pequena festa que fazíamos todos os meses era só à noite.

Subi com a minha irmã e liguei o computador. A Carlie ficava sentada em meu colo tão comportada que era estranho para quem via a primeira vez. Mas ela ficava assim por que sabia que o que vinha. Ela amava o irmão e nós não deixamos ela se esquecer dele nem por um minuto.

Edward cantou parabéns para a Carlie e ela ria de dar gargalhadas das bobeiras que ele fazia entre a música e com as mãos. Ela se erguia para frente para tentar pegá-lo e colocava suas mãozinhas na tela. Depois de toda a festa que eles fizeram, eu a coloquei em seu cercarinho para brincar e nós conversamos por um tempo, com uma saudade que não passava nunca mesmo como todo o contato.

Edward e o pai estavam se falando normalmente. Ele acabou explicando depois que sua transferência ocorreria de uma forma ou de outra por que havia lacunas na gerência da filial em Londres e Edward seria enviado para resolver o problema. Também não levaria ninguém a nada se eles não se falassem. Edward não era assim, ele estava trabalhando e dando o seu melhor em Londres e não havia deixado de cumprir sua promessa. Ele não havia se esquecido de mim.


	8. Eight

Estava no quarto na minha irmã enquanto terminava de arrumar seu cabelo para descermos para a pequena festa dela, eu me dividia entre arrumá-la e falar ao telefone com Edward. Carlie a cada dia se tornava mais elétrica conforme ia adquirindo força em suas perninhas. Edward estava no viva-voz e isso a deixava ainda mais agitada.

"_Eu só quero que você dê uma resposta, quero dizer, se vem ou não para o natal._" Eu disse, com a escova de cabelo presa em minha boca enquanto terminava um lacinho no cabelo da Carlie.

"_Sua voz.. está tão estranha_?" Ele riu alto. "_Você sabe, as coisas são complicadas no final do ano para os empresários_." Ele suspirou. "_Eu quero ir, isso basta?_"

"_Era uma escova_," nós rimos. "_e não, isso não basta. Eu posso ir até você?_" As palavras simplesmente escapuliram e foi então que eu pensei no que disse.

"_Você faria isso?_" Ele disse, seu tom denunciando sua surpresa.

"_Eu sinto muito a sua falta_," Eu corei mesmo que ele não pudesse me ver mas a Carlie se irritou com o laço em seu cabelo e começou a fazer uma pirracinha na qual eu já estava acostumada. Tirei ela do berço e dei seu ursinho para que ela se distraísse. Eu peguei o celular e após tira-lo do viva-voz, coloquei em meu ouvido segurando com os ombros.

Ele disse depois de notar que a nossa irmã ficou quieta, "_Eu ficaria muito feliz se você viesse, mas você tem que trazer ela, você sabe, eu amo vocês duas._"

Ok, na falta do que dizer eu ri sonoramente.

"_Qual é, você acha que eu poderia viajar com ela? Ela ainda depende da minha mãe para comer, dentre outras coisas_." Disse em um tom mais tranquilo.

"_Então isso é uma promessa para as garotas que eu amo. Eu irei no natal._"

Eu fiz uma baguncinha com a Carlie mas ela não entendeu muito, mesmo que sorrisse, estava mais concentrada em tentar arrancar os olhinhos do seu ursinho.

"Edward, nós vamos descer agora, tem uma festinha pra essa mocinha quase começando." Eu suspirei.

"_Divirtam-se e cuidem uma da outra. Não se percam de vista.. E Carlie, de olho na nossa irmã_." Seu tom protetor não deixava dúvidas do que estava querendo dizer. Eu ri e depois de desligar, tive mais uma vez que arrumar o cabelo da Carlie.

Minha mãe chegou quase uma hora depois. Eu estava conversando com a Alice e o Jasper em um dos sofás enquanto minha vó e a mãe da Alice faziam farra com meus primos e a Carlie.

– Então, vocês estão namorando? Tipo aquele lance de namoro a distância? Meu Deus. – Alice disse após eu dar um breve resumo semanal das minhas conversas por celular e webcam com o Edward.

– Não, - Eu disse de imediato. – Nós nunca conversamos sobre exclusividade ou essas coisas.

– Mas você não tem saído com alguém, ou tem? – Jasper perguntou erguendo a sobrancelha.

– Não tenho tempo, vocês sabem. – Disse distraidamente.

As coisas faziam sentido agora, pelo menos para mim. Minha avó disse que a Carlie precisaria de mim. Vai ver, se eu não estivesse cuidando dela, a babá que minha mãe contrataria fosse maltratá-la. As frases da minha avó sempre ecoavam na minha cabeça mas ela nunca mais tocou no assunto. Alice me despertou do devaneio.

– Então vocês são amigos? Irmãos que nunca brigam? Irmãos que se beijam? Eu não entendo. – Ela disse exasperada.

– Não acho que seja possível entender mesmo. Não para quem está de fora. – Eu disse sorrindo. Jasper e ela se entreolharam mas eu ignorei.

Ninguém entenderia mesmo. Apesar de que a minha mãe parecia entender.

A campainha tocou mas ninguém pareceu ter escutado. Eu fui em direção a porta mas ela se abriu devagar.

– Scott. – Eu disse e corri abraçando-o.

Não era sempre que ele estava na cidade mas eu sempre ligava chamando ele. Não esperava que ele fosse vir já que ele não tinha dado certeza.

– Bells, já faz um tempo né? – Ele sorriu e abraçou igualmente.

– Trouxe isso. É uma lembrança do Japão, chegamos ontem mas já temos que voar para a Austrália semana que vem.

Era uma caixa mediana e estava embrulhada com uma etiquetinha escrita "Para Carlie" com a letra do Scott.

– Scott, muito obrigada! Espera só um minutinho. – Eu sorri e fui até a minha avó que me passou a bebê, ela veio toda sorridente e eu voltei até Scott.

– Olha Carlie, esse é o tio Scott. Ele trouxe isso pra você. – Eu disse calmamente mas ela só estava de olho no embrulho colorido.

Nós fomos até um sofá vazio e sentamos. Scott ofereceu seus braços e ela olhou para ele indecisa. Eu direcionei-a até ele e ele colocou-a sentada em seu colo. Ela estava distraída com o presente enquanto conversávamos.

– Você realmente leva jeito, - Ele disse enquanto eu estava outra vez arrumando o cabelo inquieto dela. Eu ri olhando de volta pra ele. Ele continuou. – Quando namorávamos você sempre dizia que seria mais fácil você comprar um gato do que ter um filho.

– Ela é minha irmã. É fácil quando a noite eu posso entrega-la pra minha mãe. – Nós rimos e depois ele ficou calado brincando com a Carlie. Eu olhei para Alice e ela estava no colo do namorado, olhando para mim e rindo.

– Então, você está saindo com alguém? – Ele perguntou distraidamente enquanto a Carlie escalava em sua barriga querendo pegar seu cabelo.

– Não, tenho estado ocupada e mal tenho saído. Zero pretendentes.

– Se você quiser, sei lá... Podemos sair enquanto eu estiver na cidade. – Ele me olhou e eu reconheci saudade em seu olhar.

– Eu não sei, Scott. – Não queria magoá-lo mas a ideia de sair com ele não me animava.

– Você tem meu número, se você se decidir estarei esperando. – Ele sorriu aquele seu sorriso lindo e eu apenas balancei a cabeça.

Minha mãe chamou a todos para cortar o bolo e o Scott levou a Carlie até o Henrique, eu filmei tudo para depois mandar para o Edward, com direito a recadinho da Julles, Jeb e Jeremiah. Todos os três sentiam saudades dele e viviam perguntando quando nós iriamos sair todos juntos outra vez. Depois do Central Park eles ficaram acostumados por que em alguns sábados eu passava na minha avó e os levava para comer em algum lugar diferente. Às vezes com a Carlie, se na ocasião minha mãe fosse trabalhar.

Alguns minutos depois todos começaram a ir embora. Senti alívio quando Scott não tocou mais no assunto sobre sairmos. Prometi as crianças que os levaria amanhã para comprar presentes de natal para nossos avós e até Jeremiah que costuma ser mais sério esta sorrindo à toa.

– Por que vocês não dormem aqui? – Henrique ofereceu as crianças. – Eu levo o Sr. a Sra. Swan e trago roupas para vocês dormirem e saírem amanhã.

– Isso, isso, isso.. Deixa vovó? – Jeb perguntou empulgado.

– Tudo bem, desde que vocês se comportem. – Ela disse.

Minha mãe me passou a Carlie – Isso, eu vou também, nós precisamos passar no mercado na volta, - Henrique olhou para ela e ela se apressou, - é rápido, só uma coisinha e outra que está faltando.

As crianças correram de volta para a sala e se esparramaram.

Eu os acompanhei até a porta enquanto todos saiam e acenei para o carro dando tchauzinho com a mão da Carlie. Voltei até a sala e tirei o vestido da minha irmã que estava toda suada. Coloquei-a em seu cercadinho e deitei no outro sofá que estava desocupado. Entre trocas consecutivas de canais, por que os três não se decidiam qual ver, eu olhei a Carlie adormecer e logo cochilei um pouco.

Acordei com a Julles me balançando, Jeb estava adormecido no carpete e Jeremiah estava assistindo algum filme de ficção científica. Julles parecia com sono e eu me sentei arrumando meu cabelo. Ela subiu em meu colo e se deitou.

– Eu estou com calor, Bella. E com sono. - Ela começou a puxar a blusa - E isso está me fazendo coçar.

– Vou colocar você no banho, quando você estiver saindo a tia Anita já estará chegando com a roupa de vocês. Tá bom?

– Quando ela acabar me chama, eu to suando aqui. – Jeremiah disse sem desviar o olhar da tv.

– Eles logo estarão aqui. – Eu olhei no relógio e apenas 20 minutos havia passado.

Julles tomou banho e ficou enrolada na toalha. Ela estava lutando contra o sono no sofá enquanto o irmão mais velho tomava banho também. Jeb continuava dormindo tranquilamente no carpete e eu o coloquei no sofá. Carlie estava acordada mas estava deitada e quietinha.

Já havia passado quase 1 hora quando eu decidi ligar para os meus avós. Eles estavam em casa há mais de meia hora. Henrique havia levado o carro deles e minha mãe estava seguindo com o dela. Eles não entraram, apenas trocaram de posição no volante e foram para o mercado.

"_As crianças estão querendo dormir, eles precisam das roupas_." Eu disse chateada.

"_Acalme-se, Bella. Eu vou pedir seu avô para dirigir até aí_."

"_Não, não precisa. Está tarde e logo eles estarão aqui._"

"_Estamos indo_."

Ok, minha avó não era uma pessoa na qual você poderia discutir. Mais 15 minutos se passaram e o carro parou em frente. Eu respirei aliviada. Julles já havia adormecido. Jeremiah estava vendo tv outra vez enrolado em sua toalha igual sua irmã. Antes eu havia liguado para a minha mãe e Henrique mas ambos haviam deixado os celulares aqui.

Eu fiquei surpresa ao ver meus avós entrando pela porta.

– Eu pensei que fosse minha mãe. – Eu disse pegando as roupas das mãos da minha avó e indo em direção a Julles, antes dei a do Jeremiah a ele.

Comecei a vesti-la com ela dormindo mesmo.

– Demorar tanto em um mercado, essa hora da noite ainda por cima. – Eu disse mais pra mim.

Minha avó estava cadala. Ela e meu avô sentaram no sofá. Eu levei Julles para a cama e voltei.

– Vocês podem dormir aqui. Não gosto do meu avô dirigindo essa hora. – Eu disse acordando Jeb para o banho. Ele foi depois de um tempo e logo voltou, eu o vesti e ele subiu com Jeremiah.

– Acho que nós vamos ficar. – Minha avó disse.

– Ok, já são quase duas horas. Eu acho que posso ficar preocupada. Eles não levaram o celular.

– Fica calma, Bells. – Ela disse e acariciou meu rosto. – Por que você não vai dando um jeitinho nessa princesinha suada aqui. – Eu olhei para Carlie e ela estava deitada rindo.

– Ok.

Eu subi com a minha irmã e preparei a água do banho dela. Ela adorava e eu sorri enquanto ela brincava com as mãozinhas na água. Minutos depois ela já estava vestida e eu estava dando a mamadeira. Com ela já adormecida esperei ela terminar e coloquei no berço. Fiquei alguns minutos olhando-a em seu sono tão tranquilo.

Escutei a campainha soar longe por causa da porta fechada e desci depressa. Minha avó estava falando com um policial.

– O que aconteceu? – Eu disse e todos me olharam.

Meu avô se aproximou de mim e ele estava chorando. – Bella, você precisa sentar. Vamos. – Ele me puxou gentilmente para o sofá mas eu puxei meus braços.

– Eu não quero sentar, - olhei para o policial. – O que aconteceu?

– Ela é a filha? – O policial perguntou a minha avó.

– Sim, - Eu respondi irritada, antes dela.

– Houve um acidente... – Ele disse, - achamos os documentos e eles nos trouxeram aqui.

– Não, - eu gritei e meus joelhos falharam, meu corpo vacilou para a frente e eu só não cai por que o policial segurou meus braços a tempo. – Não, deve ser um engano. – Tudo estava ficando escuro. Eu perdi todos os sentidos enquanto tentava gritar.

Um cheiro forte me despertou. Álcool. Eu levei as mãos a cabeça e a dor era absurda. Ela latejava intensamente e eu olhei em volta. Meu avó estava com um pedaço de pano próximo ao meu nariz. O policial ainda estava aqui e eu rapidamente lembrei de tudo. Minhas lágrimas começaram a descer encharcando o meu rosto outra vez.

Eu me senti tonta mas ainda assim levantei.

– Tem que ser um engano. Vó, diz alguma coisa. – Eu implorei enquanto chorava. – Em qual hospital eles estão? Por favor, em qual? – Eu me direcionei ao policial.

– Eu sinto muito querida, - Ele disse calmamente. - nós precisamos que alguém reconheça os corpos. Nós recebemos a ligação anônima de que houve um acidente na West 4th Street e quando chegamos... – Ele balançou a cabeça completando. – Eu lamento.

Eu não consegui segurar. Eu gritei e o som saiu estrangulado entre meu choro compulsivo. Minha avó estava paralisada, ela chorava em silêncio mas ela e meu avô me abraçaram. Meu corpo tremia e me vi sem chão. Um filme passou em minha cabeça. A mulher que dedicou toda a sua vida a me criar sozinha, que deu o seu melhor por mim, aquela a quem tudo me apoiou se foi. Meu choro foi ficando cada vez mais descontrolado e em nem sequer ouvia o que meu avô estava dizendo. Meu celular estava tocando repetidamente ali perto e eu sabia quem era, só não tinha forças para atender.

O policial se retirou para dar-nos tempo. Ele disse que não havia pressa. Eu sentia meu coração martelar em meu peito, meu corpo todo doía e respirar estava cada vez mais difícil. Tudo parte da dor que dominava todo o meu ser. Eu sentia meus olhos inchados mas as lágrimas não paravam de cair.

– A sua amiga está vindo para cá, eu e o pai dela vamos lá, ele se ofereceu. – Meu avô disse, ele estava abatido e com seus olhos marejados.

– Não, eu vou. A Alice fica com a minha irmã. – Eu quase não consegui terminar minha frase. Eu passei as mãos no rosto e fiquei de pé. Dar cada passo estava requerendo de mim uma imensidão de força.

– Seja forte. – Minha avó me disse entre lágrimas e apertou minhas mãos.

Encontramos a Alice e o pai dela do lado de fora. Nós nos abraçamos pelo que pareceu ser muito tempo e depois nos despedimos. Ela entrou e eu segui com o pai dela.

Ele segurou minha mão forte e me incentivou o tempo todo. Eu tentei ao máximo segurar minhas lágrimas mas a dor estava se multiplicando dentro de mim a cada centímetro mais perto que chegávamos daquela sala gelada.

Ele se ofereceu para entrar comigo mas eu neguei.

Repeti para mim mesma que não eram eles. Não podia ser. Quando a porta se abriu, um homem estava ao lado de duas macas cobertas. Ele me cumprimentou mas eu apenas o olhei e dei-lhe um aceno com a cabeça. Ele puxou gentilmente o pano e eu me aproximei. Coloquei as mãos em volta do meu corpo e todas as lágrimas presas ganharam vida. Eram tão fortes que eu mão continha os solavancos que meu corpo estava dando. O homem mais uma vez puxou o outro pano, eu pensei que já estava sentindo toda a dor possível mas quando fora revelado o segundo corpo, ela se multiplicou imediatamente. Eu dei alguns passos para trás e esbarrei contra a parede. As mãos agora contra a minha boca prendendo os gritos que meu interior estavam forçando a dar.

– Você reconhece estes corpos? – Ele disse e esperou, cobrindo-os novamente.

Eu balancei a cabeça mesmo que toda a minha vontade era dizer que não. Busquei algum som, eu não conseguia falar. Respirei algumas vezes entre soluços. – É a minha mãe, e o noivo dela. – Eu estava ao mesmo tempo horrorizada e desesperada e minha voz saiu bem assim, grave e rouca, irreconhecível.

– Você precisa só assinar aqui. – Ele me mostrou dois espaços em uma folha presa a uma prancheta.

Minhas mãos tremiam junto com todo o meu corpo. – Leve o tempo que precisar. Sem pressa. – Ele disse. Eu praticamente rabisquei o papel e em seguida eu desabei no chão abraçando meus joelhos. Minha cabeça enfiada entre os meus braços. Quase me desliguei do mundo mas o pai da Alice veio e me levantou. Ele me levou contra a minha vontade, eu me esticava e gritava pela minha mãe até não pude mais ver o corredor de onde viemos.

Nós entramos no carro e não trocamos uma palavra. Eu estava desesperada interiormente, destroçada.

Em casa, eu corri para o quarto da minha irmã sem olhar para ninguém na sala. Eu segurei o ar até estar ao lado de seu berço e eu me debrucei ali e chorei por muito tempo. Até não ter mais força e lágrimas mesmo. Minha barriga doendo de tanto esforço que as lágrimas faziam para sair mas a dor maior era em meu coração. Eu o sentia partido. Eu empurrei a cômoda que ficava ao lado do berço e me sentei ali, eu chorei até não me lembrar o que aconteceu depois.


	9. Nine

_Amor é um marco eterno, dominante,  
Que encara a tempestade com bravura;  
(William Shakespeare)_

Abri os olhos e havia uma luz fraca entrando pelas cortinas coloridas do quarto, minha avó estava ninando a Carlie enquanto ela brincava com suas mãos em seu colo. Ela me ofereceu um sorriso triste e eu levantei sem vontade nenhuma de ficar de pé. Minhas costas doíam pelo jeito torto como dormi e eu me sentia amassada, ou pior, a dor era tão presente quanto como estava quando dormi.

Eu não conseguia olhar para a minha irmã, eu sentia que eu teria que dar a notícia mesmo sabendo que ela não entenderia, mas algo dentro de mim estava me impedindo de ir até ela.

– Leve o tempo que precisar minha querida. – Minha avó disse carinhosamente, - mas ela precisa de você, você sabe.

Eu balancei a cabeça e sai do quarto em direção ao banheiro. Todas as lágrimas voltaram como uma tempestade e eu me tranquei em meu quarto escutando todas as vozes lá embaixo. Eu levei as mãos aos meus ouvidos tentando impedir o som e me tranquei em meu banheiro. Fiquei no chuveiro pelo que pareceu uma eternidade. Eu juntei todas as poucas forças que tinha e saí do banho. Estada vestida e sentada em minha cama terminando de pentear meu cabelo e uma leve batida em minha porta me fez virar a cabeça em direção a ela por que eu estava de costas olhando pela janela distraidamente.

– Bells, posso entrar? – Era a Alice, e sua mãe logo atrás.

Eu balancei a cabeça fracamente e Alice se aproximou e me abraçou ternamente, sua mãe sentou ao meu lado segurando minhas mãos. Elas esperaram eu me acalmar pacientemente.

– Meu amor, isto é realmente difícil. – Esme acariciou meu rosto e o segurou. – Tudo tem um propósito nessa vida. Alguns são cruéis mas ainda são propósitos.

Eu passei as mãos em meu rosto e depois em meus olhos, balancei a cabeça para ela dizendo que entendia.

Ela continuou, - Nós sabemos o quanto é difícil para vocês deixarem a casa nesse momento, eu e Carlisle vamos cuidar de tudo para você.

– O Edward foi avisado. Sua avó contou assim que você saiu com meu pai ontem e ele está desesperado Bella, ele queria falar com você. – Alice disse, - Ele está a caminho.

Eu senti desesperadamente vontade de que ele estivesse aqui agora, eu não havia pensado nele desde ontem, desde quando ouvi meu celular tocando e sabia que era ele. Eu me senti egoísta, se tratava do pai dele também. Eu empurrei esses pensamentos para o lado.

– Obrigada, - Eu consegui dizer. – Eu preciso ver a Carlie.

Esme sorriu carinhosamente para mim e nós nos levantamos. Ela desceu e a Alice foi comigo até o quarto da minha irmã.

Minha avó estava sentada brincando com ela.

– Ela já comeu, vó? – Eu disse, minha voz ainda rouca e fraca mas fiz um esforço para parecer normal. Eu sentia meus olhos fundos também e realmente estavam, a pouco quando me olhei no espelho de relance pude comprovar.

– Ah, olha quem veio cuidar da Carlie, - Minha avó veio andando até onde eu estava. – Ainda não. Ela esteve esperando você. – Ela a colocou em meus braços.

Eu a segurei de forma que estava quase abraçando-a. Meu rosto se afundou eu seu pequeno ombro e enquanto ela estava feliz em meu colo, brincando com as mãos em meu rosto e balançando as pernas alheia a toda a situação eu estava chorando e molhando toda a sua blusinha com minhas lágrimas.

– Ah Carlie, - Eu me sentei no sofá ali perto e fiquei tanto tempo chorando abraçada a ela que quando finalmente eu fui me acalmando, notei que estávamos somente nós duas e ela estava quieta brincando com fios do meu cabelo. Quando eu olhei em seus olhos, ela me ofereceu um dos seus sorrisos banguelos e molhados que me fez por um momento me forçar a sorrir de volta. Eu preparei o banho dela e logo ela estava banhada e vestida outra vez. Eu desci com ela para preparar algo pra ela comer.

– Bells, - Julles veio correndo me abraçar, ela me fitou desmanchando o sorriso que outrora brilhava por todo o seu rosto. – Por que você está assim? Você está doente?

Eu olhei para meus avós e eles rapidamente fizeram que não com a cabeça. Eles não haviam contado.

Eu segui para a cozinha e lhe ofereci um sorriso leve no meio tempo. – É, uma gripe dessas que deixa a gente fraca, sabe? Vocês já comeram?

Eu comecei a preparar a mamadeira da Carlie com ela em meu colo mesmo enquanto Julles tagarelava sem parar ao meu lado. Eu mentiria se dissesse ter entendido uma palavra, meu único foco estava nos ingredientes da mamadeira que eu fazia de forma automática.

– Hein? – Julles gritou ao meu lado e eu me assustei derramando um pouco de leite.

– O que foi?

– Nosso passeio, nós dormimos aqui por que íamos sair hoje, você prometeu.

– Desculpa Julles, vai ficar para outro dia. Eu estou sentindo muita dor. – Eu disse e não era mentira.

Ela saiu batendo o pé e foi contar aos irmãos.

Eu me encostei na bancada para dar a mamadeira a Carlie. Meu celular, que estava miseravelmente sobrevivendo sem carga, tocou. Estava bem próximo e eu só precisei me esticar para pegar. Eu atendi assim que vi o nome do Edward no visor encaixando-o entre meu ouvido e o ombro.

"_Edward_." – Eu tentei, mas a voz saiu chorosa.

"_Bella, eu estou chegando e liguei para avisar. Peguei um taxi há pouco_." – Ele falou rápido e estava nervoso.

"_Nós precisamos de você_," Eu suspirei entre as lágrimas. "_Mais do que qualquer coisa_."

"_Fica calma, nós vamos passar por isso juntos. Eu prometo_." – Sua voz era firme e segura.

Eu confiava em sua palavra demais para pensar em ficar desesperada. Edward estava vindo. Nós nos despedimos e desligamos. Em minutos ele estaria aqui e isso me confortou por um momento. Carlie terminou de mamar e estava pulando em meu colo enquanto via Jeb se aproximar. Eu sentei na cadeira ali perto e a coloquei sentada.

– Bella, a gente entende que você está com dor. Não precisamos sair, tá bom? – Ele estava se enfiando entre as minhas pernas enquanto brincava com a Carlie que se atirava nele.

– Ok, meu amor. Obrigada viu. – Eu sorri carinhosamente para ele acariciando seus cabelos como de costume.

– Eu posso pegar ela? Eu vou sentar no sofá e quando depois coloco ela naquele lugar onde você a deixa quando está ocupada, onde tem os brinquedos.

Eu sorri e por toda a descrição eu entendi que ele não sabia o nome do cercado. Isso me distraiu por um momento. Eu coloquei a Carlie em seus braços pequenos e ele a segurou protetoramente. Ele se virou a caminho da sala mas ela ficou olhando pra mim e sorrindo enquanto se agitava feliz.

Eu quis ser como ela naquele momento, poder sorrir de verdade e estar inconsciente do quanto a perda que sofremos ontem afetaria nossas vidas para sempre. Principalmente a dela. Mas lá estava uma pequena criaturinha, sorridente e alegre. Eu me curvei à mesa e relembrei alguns momentos tão importantes com a minha mãe, momentos dos quais foram tirados da minha irmã. Tão injusto.

Longos minutos se passaram até que eu senti aquele perfume em todo o ambiente, a porta da sala até se abriu e fechou segundos antes mas eu não dei importância por que as crianças estavam entrando e saindo enquanto corriam. Mas aquele perfume me fez levantar a cabeça para ver meu meio-irmão-britânico na entrada da cozinha. Ele deixou suas malas caírem de suas mãos e eu me levantei antes mesmo de pensar em fazer. Eu fui de encontro a ele com meus braços estendidos e ele me segurou e me abraçou fortemente. Acolhendo meu corpo como nenhum outro abraço conseguiu fazer, ele estava com os olhos vermelhos e nossos corpos estavam respirando da mesma forma, com suspiros baixos de lágrimas silenciosas. Ele empurrou meu corpo até que estivéssemos longe dos olhares que nos veriam lá da sala até o corredor que ligava a cozinha a lavanderia e nós ficamos ali por um bom tempo.

Eu me afastei primeiro e ele rapidamente segurou meu rosto, - Bella, eu sinto tanto. Meu Deus, eu não consigo acreditar. – Ele abaixou a cabeça em meu ombro.

– Eu sinto muito também. – Eu disse acariciando seu cabelo enquanto seu rosto estava enterrado em meu ombro e pescoço, sentia minha pele molhada com suas lágrimas e meu coração falhava em bater tamanha era a dor.

– Cadê ela? – Ele olhou para mim e rapidamente se dirigiu as escadas.

– Não, - ele parou e esperou, - aqui na sala. – eu apontei.

Ele foi até lá correndo e quando eu estava passando pelas escadas ele voltou com ela no colo. Ele segurou a minha mão e me puxou escada acima. Julles e o irmão gritaram para Edward mas ele parece não ter os visto. Eu o segui escutei minha avó chama-los e logo estávamos no quarto dela.

Eu me sentei e assisti por uma cena muito parecida com a que minha avó e Alice assistiram essa manhã. Ele se sentou ao meu lado com a nossa irmã e eu chorei silenciosamente enquanto ele a abraçava, minha mão acariciando suas costas.

A Carlie estava finalmente tocando em seus cabelos que ela tanto queria através do notebook. Ela me olhava sorrindo e olhava para ele. Minutos depois após ele ter se acalmado, nós limpamos nossas lágrimas e nós dois estávamos fazendo-a sorrir, como quando ela era bem pequenininha e só dormia. Agora ela já demonstrava suas vontades e dava seus gritos de alegria. Ela arrancou um riso alto de nós dois quando puxou irritada a camisa do Edward fazendo força para levantar.

– Acho que ela não gostou, - Ele me olhou sorrindo, mas logo voltou a Carlie. Ele estava com a boca na barriguinha dela e a barba dele, suponho eu, estava fazendo cosquinha. Ela estava vermelha de tanto rir e estava visivelmente irritada por que ele a mantinha deitada sem poder se defender do ataque.

– Edward, vai fazer mal, - Eu disse mas estava rindo. – Não faz assim, ela não está acostumada com brincadeira de irmão, só com carinho da irmã. – Eu tentei fazê-lo parar com minhas mãos enquanto a Carlie agitava os bracinhos rindo.

– Ah mas ela vai ter que acostumar, - Ele fez mais um pouco e se afastou, nós rimos quando ela ficou procurando por mais quando ele parou. – Viu, já ama as brincadeiras do irmão. – Ele a colocou de pé e fazia-a dançar gentilmente em suas pernas.

– Sabe, ela comeu e não faz muito tempo. Seriam suas boas-vindas se ela devolvesse tudo em sua camisa. – Eu disse distraidamente.

Ele parou de balançar ela e me olhou sério. – Ela não faria isso.

– Ah ela faria, continue balançando ela assim e verá – Eu ri.

Ele continuou me olhando sério mas eu conhecia aquele olhar. A saudade bateu com força em meu peito e eu me dei conta de que ele estava aqui, ele finalmente estava aqui ao meu lado. Eu me levantei e peguei a nossa irmã colocando-a em seu berço e ela logo puxou um dos seus brinquedinhos que estavam por ali. Eu voltei até e continuei em pé olhando-o fixamente, agora entre suas pernas, bem próximo. Eu deslizei meus braços por ele e meus joelhos igualmente, um de cada lado do seu corpo. Nós nos olhamos até que estávamos perto demais para isso e eu senti suas mãos deslizarem pela minha cintura, envolvendo-me completamente, eu trouxe uma mão até seu rosto e segurei-o, nossos lábios se encostaram levemente entreabertos. Eu sentia sua respiração, eu pressionei minha língua em sua boca e ele a recebeu correspondendo com vontade e logo o beijo lento se tornou intenso. Ele pressionou por várias vezes nossos corpos entre o beijo. Eu deslizei por diversas vezes os dedos pela sua barba por fazer e a sensação dela roçando contra meu rosto era tão agradável que eu gemi baixo de prazer. Ele chupou a minha língua entre o beijo e eu deslizei a outra mão pelas suas costas, apertando-o contra mim, eu segurei ao máximo os gemidos abafando-os todos no beijo. Ele deslizou as mãos pelas minhas costas por baixo da blusa e apertou. Suas mãos grandes e masculinas me envolviam quase que completamente e meu corpo se desmanchava sob seu toque. Nós nos separamos minutos depois e ambos estávamos ofegantes. Ele deitou o corpo e puxou o meu junto ao dele até as costas do sofá onde havia muitas almofadas. Eu deitei em seu ombro e nós ficamos assim. Ele acariciando minhas costas, eu os seus cabelos na nuca. Encontramos conforto um com o outro no único lugar onde nos sentimos realmente em bem.

Nós conversamos um bom tempo sobre tudo o que aconteceu e como seria de agora em diante, ele contou que designou pessoas de confiança para seu lugar em Londres e que ficaria conosco como era para ter sido por todos os meses passados. Nós continuávamos deitados e olhando a nossa irmã brincar enquanto conversávamos. O telefone dele tocou e eu iria sentar mas ele me segurou junto ao seu corpo.

– Pronto, - ele disse.

Ele ficou escutando por alguns instantes e concordando, nesse meio tempo ele deu um beijo demorado em meus cabelos.

– Eu avisarei, muito obrigado por tudo mesmo. É uma divida que teremos por muito tempo, não sei como agradecer pelo que vocês estão fazendo por nós. – Edward disse depois de muito tempo. – Nós vamos nos aprontar e estaremos lá na hora combinada. – Ele desligou e deixou seu celular de lado.

Eu estava deitada em seu ombro mas levantei, mesmo com sua mão tentando me segurar.

– Era o Carlisle, ele ligou para avisar que está tudo pronto e que o enterro será às 16horas e enquanto isso, a recepção aqui em casa será montada. Eles fizeram tudo mesmo. – Ele suspirou aliviado.

– Eles são muito bons para nossa família. Eu não teria cabeça pra fazer tudo isso, já foi tão difícil ontem, - Eu tornei a abraça-lo, não queria lembrar do que vi.

Ele me acariciou gentilmente e depois de um tempo fomos nos arrumar. Eu chamei a Julles para ficar de olho nela enquanto não estávamos mas não demorou muito para o Edward voltar. Quando eu voltei, já arrumada, meus primos estavam fazendo uma bagunça com eles. Notei que meus primos estavam banhados e arrumados.

Como combinado, Esme e seu marido lidaram com todos os procedimentos de forma com que nós só precisamos ter infinitas forças para receber os amigos mais próximos de nossas famílias na recepção após o enterro. Eventualmente meus avós conversaram com meus primos, assim que eles estavam presentes e agora não estavam felizes como horas atrás. Alice ficou o tempo todo ao meu lado, segurando minha mão e me distraindo, não estava funcionando se eu sabia o que ela estava fazendo mas eu tentei ao máximo ser agradável, todos estavam dando seu melhor por minha família. Eu teria que agradecer de alguma forma, sendo amável era uma delas.

O advogado que também era um grande amigo de Henrique estava presente. Ele se aproximou do Edward, que estava conversando com uma, que eu julguei ser amiga de sua família, loira muito bonita. Eu já tentava disfarçar mas meus olhos não conseguiam se afastar. Depois que o advogado comentou algo, ele acenou com a cabeça concordando e ele apontou para mim, que fui pega olhando.

O advogado voltou até meus avós e Edward continuou a conversar com a loira que também era alta, eu dificilmente não poderia assumir o quanto era linda e se sobressaia em todo o aposento. Seus cabelos caiam em cachos perfeitos. Contudo ela não aparentava ter 20 anos ainda.

O choro da Carlie me despertou e eu fui correndo ver o que tinha acontecido. Eu me aproximei e assim que ela me viu ela se jogou para o meu colo. Eu sabia que ela estava sentindo falta da nossa mãe, acho que até do Henrique que era tão carinhoso mimando-a. Eu consegui distraí-la por um momento e ela deitou em meu ombro, adormecendo logo em seguida. Eu me sentei em um lugar mais silencioso após todos terem me cumprimentado e só não subi por que seria falta de respeito, mesmo sendo essa a minha vontade. Edward e a loira-não-identificada estavam se aproximando.

– Bella, queria que você conhecesse a Rosalie. Ela é minha prima de Rochester. – Prima, hm.

Eu me esforcei para sorrir.

– Olá, eu sinto muito pelo que aconteceu. É bom essa princesa ter vocês dois. – Ela sentou ao meu lado e sorriu educadamente.

Eu balancei a cabeça concordando.

– Ah, o advogado virá amanhã conversar com a gente. – Edward disse, - Vocês querem beber algo?

Nós duas respondemos "não" juntamente. Ele foi em direção à mesa.

– Vocês já sabem como vão fazer? Com quem ela vai ficar? – Ela perguntou docemente.

Eu olhei por um momento para a minha irmã, agora deitada, dormindo tranquilamente.

– Como assim? – Eu perguntei.

– Você sabe, para vocês trabalharem e tudo mais.

– Eu não trabalho ainda. - Suspirei, - Não pretendo começar por enquanto.

– Edward disse que iria falar com você, se vocês precisarem eu posso ficar com ela. Somos família e eu ainda não fui à faculdade, apenas trabalho aqui e ali, vocês podem contar comigo. – Ela sorriu.

– Obrigada, - eu disse sinceramente. – é muito generoso da sua parte. Vamos ver o que vai acontecer. – Eu não cheguei a sorrir, mas foi quase isso.

– Ele tem o nosso telefone, podem deixar recado com a minha mãe. Não pensem duas vezes. Eu quero ajudar no que for preciso. Meu tio Henrique foi muito bom para mim e ele sempre me ajudou, eu queria poder retribuir. – Ela pareceu se lembrar com carinho dele. – Nós precisamos ir, - a mãe dela estava chamando-a do outro lado da sala com um aceno. - foi um prazer, Bella. Mesmo que nestas circunstâncias.

– Igualmente, - nós demos beijos no rosto. – sinta-se a vontade para nos visitar. – Eu disse e era sincero.

Com isso ela se foi e eu fiquei olhando a maioria das pessoas seguirem o mesmo caminho. As pessoas vinham até mim e ofereciam condolências emocionadas novamente ao se despedirem e aos poucos a sala estava ficando cada vez mais vazia até eu me despedir dos meus avós e das crianças. Minha avó perguntou mais de uma vez se eu ficaria bem e eu tive que repetir muitas outras que sim. Alice, o namorado e seus pais, que estavam ajudando Edward a por a sala em ordem. Eu coloquei a Carlie no carrinho dormindo e fui ajudar. Eles estavam conversando mas eu estava completamente alheia e pensativa. Depois de um tempo estava tudo em ordem.

– Esme, eu não tenho como agradecer. Não sei o que eu teria feito sem vocês, de verdade. – Eu disse segurando em suas mãos, dividindo olhares entre ela e o marido.

– Nós vimos você crescer, não faria sentido não estar ao seu lado. – Esme disse carinhosamente.

Eu sorri agradecida e Edward estava apertando as mãos do Carlisle, agradecendo-o também. Eu e Alice demos um abraço longo e apertado e depois de alguns outros agradecimentos, eles se foram.

Nós entramos e assim que fechamos a porta, nós nos abraçamos, sem pressa. Não havia mais aquele desespero, apenas a tristeza que era profunda. Ambos sentíamos então nos compreendíamos em silêncio.

Ele subiu com a Carlie e nós demos banho nela, que estava dormindo, juntos. Edward insistiu em dar mas estava sem jeito e ele ria enquanto não deixava eu ajuda-lo. Eu estava com a toalha aberta e ele a colocou em meu colo.

– Eu vou aproveitar e tomar banho logo, - ele se olhou e estava todo molhado.

– Teria evitado se você apenas olhasse e a pegasse agora para vesti-la, - eu disse rindo e saindo do banheiro da Carlie.

Edward deixou a porta aberta e eu o via pelo espelho enquanto estava vestindo a minha irmã. Eu estava boquiaberta pelo que via, tentei por várias vezes abaixar o olhar, mas não conseguia até que a Carlie se irritou e chorou um pouco. Eu virei de costas para a porta do banheiro e consegui terminar. Ela mal começou a mamar e já fechou os olhos adormecendo outra vez, eu esperei um pouco com ela em meus braços e a coloquei no berço. Liguei o aparelho de monitoramento ali perto e fui correndo para o meu quarto para tomar banho também.

Saí depois de longos minutos vestida com uma roupa confortável e secando os cabelos com a toalha. Edward estava deitado em minha cama com o edredom até a metade do seu corpo. Estava sem blusa, e só não fazia frio por que o aquecedor estava ligado.

– Edward... – Eu disse surpresa mas sorri em seguida.

– Eu já estou com saudades, - seu tom lascivo me fez voltar ao banheiro para deixar a toalha lá.

Eu parei um instante no banheiro e me olhei no espelho. "_Ah, meu Deus_" eu pensei enquanto senti tudo de acender dentro de mim.


	10. Ten

– _Bella_? – Edward chamou do quato.

– Já estou indo. – Respondi, eu estava apoiada contra a pia enquanto me encarava no espelho. Eu balancei a cabeça expulsando todos _aqueles_ pensamentos.

Quando sentei à cama, Edward chegou um pouco mais para o lado e levantou o edredom para que eu entrasse, eu deitei de lado, de costas para ele e ele nos cobriu e me abraçou ternamente. Eu sentia todo o corpo dele junto ao meu, todo _mesmo_. Ele deu um beijo demorado em meus cabelos e os afastou um pouco, apoiou seu rosto contra mim e relaxou o corpo. Em poucos minutos ele estava respirando uniformemente e eu supus que já estava dormindo. Eu demorei mais um pouco, lembrei do meu dia, de tudo o que aconteceu tão de repente, pensei na minha irmã e do que seria de nós nessa casa enorme e sem nossos pais. E se tentassem tirar a Carlie da gente? Eu me senti nauseada com o pensamento e tentei deixar isso tudo de lado, logo eu adormeci.

No dia seguinte, acordei da mesma forma que dormi, de lado mas quando virei Edward não estava. Depois de trocar de roupas e larvar o rosto, fui até o quarto da Carlie e Edward estava lá com ela já arrumada e ele estava a alimentando.

– Por que você colocou essa roupa nela? – Eu franzi o cenho enquanto me aproximava. Ela estava com um vestido lilás que só seria usado em uma festa de gala.

– O advogado vem hoje e um oficial de justiça também. Ele precisa saber que ela está bem conosco. - Ele deu um beijo nas pequenas mãos que estavam pegando em seu rosto enquanto mamava.

– Ai meu Deus, mas esse é demais Edward. – Eu fui até o armário dela e peguei um conjunto da mesma cor de blusa e short. – Esse é melhor. – Eu mostrei a ele.

Ele balançou a cabeça. – Não, muito simples.

Eu bufei e desisti. Me aproximei dela e dei-lhe um beijo na testa e ela colocou as mãozinhas no meu rosto. Eu fiz-lhe um carinho e depois olhei para o Edward que estava me olhando e esperando o mesmo. Eu ri pra ele e baguncei – ainda mais – o seu cabelo e fui a caminho da porta rindo.

– E eu? Nem um beijo no seu meio-irmão. – Ele ria enquanto falava. – Ta vendo Carlie, que sorte você tem.

Eu ri e olhei pra trás, mas desci.

Rose estava na cozinha e assim que eu lhe dei "bom dia" ela largou tudo o que estava fazendo e veio me abraçar. Rose sempre fora muito atenciosa e gostava de verdade de nós duas. Ela já tinha um pouco de idade, acho que beirando os 60, nunca perguntei mas em seu aniversário minha mãe sempre comprava um pequeno bolo de padaria para comemorarmos.

– Minha querida, você pode me chamar sempre que quiser. Eu posso me mudar e ficar aqui por um tempo, você sabe, até tudo estar em ordem. – Ela limpou algumas lágrimas com as mãos. – Você deve ter muita coisa em sua cabeça agora. Ah, eu sinto tanto. – Ela apertou minhas mãos.

– Está sendo muito difícil Rose, - Eu respirei fundo, - mas o meu filho do Henrique irá ficar por aqui, nós vamos lidar com essa situação juntos. – Eu sorri carinhosamente para acalmá-la.

– Ele está ai? – Ela pareceu surpresa. – Ainda bem que não entrei no quarto para tirar a poeira, não sabia que o rapaz estaria dormindo.

Eu não disse nada, apenas assenti. Eu não saberia explicar o por que dele não ter dormido em sua cama. Depois de conversar com Rose eu liguei para meus avós que ficaram bem mais tranquilos em saber que estávamos bem e que a Carlie estava normal por ora. Só foi o tempo de colocar o telefone na base e a campainha tocou. Eu subi depressa para chamar o Edward mas encontrei ele já à caminho no corredor. Nós descemos devagar e a Rose já havia direcionado o nosso advogado e o oficial de justiça até a sala de jantar. Nós sentamos lado a lado de frente para eles. Depois dos cumprimentos formais, o advogado começou.

– Eu estou indo a partir do conhecimento que eu acredito que ambos tenham sobre o testamento. – Ele estava folheando seus papéis.

– Mas nós não temos, - eu expliquei. – Minha mãe iria sentar conosco para nos falar mas isso não aconteceu.

Ele parou o que estava fazendo e nos olhou. Seu olhar de um ao outro e depois prosseguiu.

– Bom, - ele nos passou uma folha e eu tive que rapidamente tirar da frente da Carlie que logo tentou amassar. Edward riu ao invés de segurá-la. Ele prosseguiu. – Tudo o que interessa agora é o tópico referente "_caso de falecimento_". A casa, os outros patrimônios, a empresa e o bebê. – Ele olhou para ela e sorriu. Ninguém conseguia olhar para ela e não sorrir.

Eu não conseguia acreditar no assunto tratado, não conseguia empurrar de lado a tristeza para poder prestar atenção. Meus pensamentos sempre estavam divididos entre o presente e em nossos pais.

– A casa, - o advogado começou a explicar. – terá a hipoteca de um ano quitada pelo estado, vocês precisam se comprometer apenas com as contas. As empresas, sendo elas a sede e as filiais estão sob a presidência do Sr. Edward Cullen e os outros patrimônios, sendo eles os apartamentos de sua mãe, - ele olhou para mim, e os do seu pai. – Ele apontou com a caneta para o Edward. – Eles estão em nome dos três filhos. Contudo, o apartamento do Upper East Side da Sra. Swan e o de Londres, que era do Sr. Cullen, estes só poderão ser vendidos quando a Srta. Carlie Swan Cullen atingir a maior idade. Vocês possuem liberdade para fazerem o que quiserem com os outros patrimônios desde que concordem com a decisão e pensando que isto beneficiará a irmã de vocês. Vocês podem assinar e responder por ela em qualquer situação até que ela atinja a maior idade por que perante a lei vocês possuem sua guarda.

Eu não sabia que estava prendendo a respiração mas com essas últimas palavras eu soltei um suspiro de alívio e dei um sorriso para o Edward que estava sorrindo também enquanto distraia a Carlie sentada em sua perna.

– Vocês querem perguntar algo? – O advogado disse.

Nós balançamos a cabeça ao mesmo tempo de forma negativa.

– Só precisa ficar claro, que vocês não podem pegar a criança um do outro e decidir criar sozinho. Está bem claro no testamento que a criança está na responsabilidade dos dois. Se acontecer alguma coisa, se vocês se desentenderem ou simplesmente decidirem morar em casas diferentes, o que seria normal tendo em vista as circunstâncias, a decisão da guarda passará para o juiz. Quaisquer dúvidas não hesitem em me ligar. - Ele disse formalmente.

Nós não estávamos sorrindo mais, isso foi totalmente inesperado e acho que para Edward também. Não, de jeito nenhum eu deixaria ele me separar da minha irmã e acho que ele não o faria. Nós nos despedimos do advogado e do oficial de justiça, que só estava para fiscalizar a reunião, e depois nos sentamos no sofá, eu me deitei e coloquei a cabeça em sua perna. Nós rimos.

– Dá pra acreditar no que eles fizeram? – Edward balançou a cabeça como se não estivesse acreditando.

– Eles não fizeram de propósito, ninguém faz pensando que vai morrer, só por precaução mesmo. – Eu disse distraidamente.

– Estamos presos um ao outro, por 18 anos no mínimo – Ele riu e colocou a Carlie na minha barriga.

Eu puxei meus joelhos e ela encostou neles. Eu segurei em seus bracinhos e ela ficou rindo enquanto nos olhava.

– Ela realmente lembra você quando era bebê – eu disse. – sua mãe enviou umas fotos para o meu e-mail. – Eu ri.

– Desde o dia que nasceu... idêntica. – Ele riu e penteou com os dedos os meus cabelos para trás. – Ela tem um pouco de você, olha os olhinhos. Parecem os mesmos, só que menores.

Ele ficou olhando para mim e para nossa irmã como se estivesse comparando. Eu ri mas a Carlie se cansou da nossa conversa e se forçou para deitar, eu soltei suas mãos e ela apoiou a cabeça em meu peito, eu pousei minha mão em suas pequenas costas e fiquei acariciando-a.

– Já te acha um chato. – Eu disse tentando parecer séria.

– Tenho certeza que ela só está enjoada de ouvir que ela é linda como o irmão. – Ele sorriu sedutoramente e aproximou seu rosto do meu.

Eu ri e virei meu rosto. Ele deu uma risada e trouxe de volta até ele.

– Você não precisa me segurar – eu disse, rendida.

Ele soltou meu rosto e me beijou nos lábios. Todas as brincadeiras foram esquecidas conforme se tornava mais intenso. Eu não podia me mover mas não impedia dele fazer o que bem entendesse com a sua língua. Eu gemi baixo e ri em seguida, desviando minha boca.

– Ah, Bella.. – Ele disse balançando a cabeça, depois sorrindo.

Eu ri. Carlie estava dormindo e eu gentilmente levantei e coloquei-a no cercadinho. Voltei e sentei ao lado dele. Nós começamos tudo de novo, dessa vez, podendo nos mover ele pressionou seu corpo contra o meu e eu cai deitada contra as almofadas do sofá. Ele veio por cima de mim e sem parar de beijar deslizou sua mão pela minha coxa, ele passou os dedos e apertou um pouco, meu corpo todo ficava quente com o contato tão íntimo e gritava por mais. O dele também e era bem visível o quanto nos queríamos. Nós ficamos ali até que estávamos ofegantes e desarrumados. Eu não conseguia tirar os olhos da sua boca vermelha de tanto me beijar e eu ri com a imagem, baguncei seus cabelos e dei um beijo em seu rosto.

– Você pode me deixar nos meus avós? – Ele precisava ir a empresa hoje para deixar alguns documentos de importância e depois ele ficaria todo o resto da semana em casa.

– Sem problemas, não é caminho mas o que eu não faço pela minha meia-irmã? – Ele sorriu e segurou meu rosto dando um beijo carinhoso nos meus lábios. Eu o mordi em seguida e levantei rápido.

Ele ficou rindo e eu fui pegar as coisas da Carlie para sair.

Os dias se passaram eventualmente e Edward já iria voltar a trabalhar no dia seguinte. Faltava menos ainda para o Natal e não sabíamos se meus avós viriam ou nós que iríamos para lá. Íamos adiando tudo o que dava e apenas curtíamos a Carlie. Edward não desgrudava da irmã nem por um segundo e era ainda pior do que eu. Na noite anterior, ela reclamou a noite toda por uma pequena inflamação na garganta e febre. Ele passou a noite acordado com ela. Acabaram dormindo o dia todo e eu fiquei maior parte dele com a Alice que veio, por ser domingo e por que seu namorado estava viajando a trabalho.

– Como estão as coisas? – Ela perguntou quando eu ainda morava em um apartamento e não queríamos que minha mãe escutasse nossa conversa, sentávamos nas escadarias.

– Estamos levando sabe, a Carlie está muito acostumada a nós dois, até a ele por causa das conversas por webcam. É como se estivesse não tivesse ido.

Alice riu e refletiu por um momento. – Ela parece muito com ele, agora que está crescendo, nossa. Eu não havia notado antes.

Eu ri concordando.

– E vocês? – Ela me cutucou com o cotovelo e me deu _aquele _olhar – Já...?

– Não.. – respirei fundo fingindo estar incomodada com a pergunta. - Não.

– Vocês são estranhos.

Nós rimos mas eu não falei nada.

Alice ajudou a arrumar meu guarda-roupa e até descobriu que tinham coisas dela no meio. Eu fiquei tão distraída que já havia anoitecido quando o Edward entrou com a Carlie no colo e sentou em minha cama, ele colocou a bebê lá para engatinhar, ou tentar, enquanto conversávamos.

– Oi Edward, estava aqui falando com a Bella que ela ficaria linda se usasse esse vestido. Você não concorda? – Alice segurava um vestido preto e curto que ganhei quando eu tinha 17 anos, que por algum motivo estava perdido dentro do meu armário.

– Alice. – Eu puxei das mãos dela e joguei de volta no armário.

Edward estava rindo. – Do pouco que eu vi, posso dizer que não deve ficar muito bom nela. Ela cresceu... – ele olhou para mim e depois para Alice rindo. – Sabe o que eu digo? – Ele gesticulou referindo-se aos meus seios.

Alice imediatamente entendeu e caiu na risada. Eu balancei a cabeça.

– Eu nem sequer usei aquela roupa, não faz meu tipo.

Havíamos terminado de arrumar tudo e algumas roupas estavam separadas para doar, outras Alice pegou junto com as dela que estavam comigo e depois nós descemos.

– Você não quer jantar? Podemos pedir alguma coisa, chinesa? Tailandesa? Pizza..? Fica, Alice. – Eu insistia.

– Desculpa, Bella. Tenho que trabalhar amanhã de manhã e ainda preciso terminar um projeto para entregar. Mas eu adorei tudo, foi muito bom rever vocês. Era tão bom quando estudávamos. – Ela se entristeceu mas logo voltou a sorrir.

Nós a levamos até a porta e Edward pegou a Carlie que estava no colo da minha amiga e nós nos despedimos, já passava das 21hras quando ela se foi.

– Nós podemos pedir pizza. – Edward perguntou enquanto ligava a tv no futebol. – Saudades da Pizza de NY.

Eu sorri e peguei o telefone para pedir. Fui em seguida preparar as mamadeiras da Carlie que ela tomava antes de dormir e de madrugada se acordasse. A pizza chegou bem quando havia terminado de preparar a última.

Nós comemos sentados no sofá, com as mãos mesmo enquanto a Carlie brincava com coisas barulhentas em seu cercadinho. Edward acabou mudando para um programa de talk-show por que nenhum de nós dois estávamos gostando do futebol. Nós rimos e comentamos sobre o programa enquanto comíamos.

Quando terminamos e nos limpamos, ficamos esparramados no sofá.

– Nós poderíamos mudar para o apartamento de Manhattan, o que você acha? – Eu disse enquanto ele estava acariciando meus cabelos, eu estava deitada em seu peito e entre suas pernas.

– Como ele é? Mas o que há com a casa?

– O apartamento é grande, não é cobertura mas não teríamos problemas, só que ele só tem dois quartos. Não há nada, só é muito grande.. agora.

Ele continuou enrolando fios dos meus cabelos nos dedos. – Dois quartos, - ele riu. - Podemos pensar na possibilidade.

– O que nós vamos dizer quando ela perguntar pelos nossos pais. – Eu olhei pra ele.

Ele estava olhando para a tv mas me olhou depois de um momento. – Vamos dizer a verdade. E vamos dizer que nós a amamos muito, que eles também a amavam. Não se preocupe com isso agora. – Ele beijou minha testa e voltou a olhar para a tv.

Eu subi para dar banho na Carlie e coloca-la para dormir após mamar. Em poucos minutos ela estava em seu berço adormecida. Eu fui para o banho e Edward já estava tomando banho em seu quarto. Eu coloquei um pijama de cetim e fui para a cama.

Virei para o lado oposto ao da porta para dormir, não me sentia cansada mas o sono já estava me vencendo. Edward deitou ao meu lado depois de muitos minutos.

– Bella? – Ele se aproximou do meu ouvido para chamar meu nome. – Você dormiu?

– _Hmmm_ – Eu fiz com a garganta, meus olhos já fechados.

Ele afastou os meus cabelos e cheirou meu pescoço, ele beijou por ali e me puxou pela barriga ate estar colada á seu corpo.

– Está com sono? – Ele deslizou a mão pela minha barriga e subiu, parando a milímetros dos meus seios. Meu corpo se arrepiou ao toque e imediatamente senti minha barriga se contorcer levemente.

– Não, - eu disse virando para ele.

Ainda com meu corpo de lado, nós nos beijamos como sempre fazíamos antes de dormir, mas hoje a mão dele estava mais inquieta do que nunca, ele estava passando ela com vontade na minha barriga, minha mão estava em seu cabelo pressionando seu rosto contra o meu. Depois de resistir muito, eu acabei vencida e subi em seu corpo, encaixando-me perfeitamente a ele. Eu estava com minhas pernas dobradas à altura do quadril dele e meu corpo deitado contra o seu. Suas mãos deslizaram pelas minhas costas levantando a minha blusa e depois descendo. O beijo estava calmo e provocativo, nossas línguas instigando uma à outra com um desejo que aumentava conforme nossos lábios se provavam. Ele mordia e chupava a minha língua e conforme eu gemesse, ele colocava um pouco mais de força. Eu senti seu membro contra o meu sexo e estremeci quando por instinto movimentei meu quadril criando um contato tão íntimo como nunca tivemos antes. Ele gemeu baixo e apertou suas mãos em minha cintura. Eu ergui meu corpo, parando o beijo abruptamente e o encarei à meia luz. Ele abriu os olhos e seu olhar estava lascivo, seus lábios entreabertos estavam ofegantes como os meus. Eu levei minhas mãos à minha blusa e puxei para cima, me livrando completamente da peça. Ele permaneceu ofegante mas seu olhar desceu para os meus seios e depois de um tempo ele sorriu deliciosamente. Suas mãos logo estavam acariciando ambos enquanto eles reagiam sob seu toque, estavam endurecidos e arrepiados. Ele levantou sentando-se junto a mim e me beijou novamente, ele estava sem camisa e minhas mãos apertavam suas costas, ele desceu a boca pelo meu pescoço e trilhou um caminho de beijos pelos meus seios. Eu o sentia cada vez mais duro e isso estava me queimando por dentro. Ele forçou meu corpo para trás e eu me deitei, ele se ajoelhou ao lado e passou os dedos do meu pescoço até cós do meu short do pijama. Ele respirou fundo.

– Ah, Bella... Tão linda. – Ele se abaixou e beijou dos meus seios até onde seus dedos estiveram á pouco. Eu respirei fundo e suspirei sentindo meu corpo todo arrepiado. Minhas mãos estavam em seus cabelos, acariciando gentilmente.

– Edward... – choraminguei enquanto ele deslizava beijos por uma das minhas coxas.

O ato trouxe com ele um calafrio de luxúria e eu estremeci. Ele puxou lentamente o meu short até retirá-lo completamente. Eu fiquei de joelhos na cama e me encaixei sentada em seu colo. Um beijo quente e molhado, diferente de todos os outros estava nos sufocando enquanto nossos corpos estavam tão pressionados como se fosse um. As mãos grandes e pesadas dele estavam apertadas contra a minha bunda, pressionando meu corpo contra o dele. Eu estava me sentindo tão excitada que os gemidos estavam saindo distraidamente, muitos deles estavam sendo abafados no nosso beijo. Eu me apoiei em meus joelhos e com as mãos em seus ombros, passei a me esfregar lentamente em seu membro, Edward gemeu e eu senti seu músculo enrijecido. Nós levamos até o limite do nosso desejo até que ele grunhiu me deitou, ele puxou a minha calcinha e eu pensei ter visto um sorriso em seus lábios. Ele puxou a calça do seu pijama junto com a cueca sem paciência e eu ri. Eu puxei o corpo dele enquanto ele abria a gaveta ao lado da minha cama, eu olhei curiosa enquanto ele tirou uma embalagem metálica de lá.

– Não lembro de ter posto isso aí. – Eu disse.

– Quando se dorme com uma meia-irmã assim, tenho que nos prevenir. – Ele disse enquanto vestia seu membro com a camisinha e seu corpo quente se encaixou perfeitamente logo em seguida. Suas mãos mergulharam-se em meus cabelos enquanto ele se deliciava em meu pescoço, ele desceu até um dos meus seios e o cobriu com sua boca quente. A língua acariciando e os lábios fazendo uma leve sucção. Eu gemi longamente e pressionei minha pélvis de encontro a dele,. Seu membro estava pousado sobre o meu sexo de forma com que a cada movimento do seu corpo, ele esfregava pelo meu centro úmido. Minhas pernas levantaram-se um pouco e encaixaram-se em seu quadril e ele empurrou seu membro levemente em meu sexo. Eu arqueei meu corpo mal contendo o meu desejo e pressionei minhas mãos contra suas costas. Eu sussurrei seu nome baixinho enquanto ele empurrava todo o membro para depois o retirar. Passou a movimentar-se um pouco mais rápido até estabelecer um padrão e logo estávamos afogados em um prazer indescritível. Ele agora fazia o mesmo em meu outro seio e eu sentia seus gemidos guturais abafados contra a minha pele. Sentia-me completamente cheia e sentia uma vontade incontrolável de gemer mais alto, eu movimentei meu corpo em seu ritmo e o puxei até mim, nós nos beijamos enquanto nossos corpos estavam se desmanchando de prazer. Ele nos trocou de posição rapidamente e eu estava sentada em cima dele. As suas mãos pousadas em minha cintura enquanto eu me forçava para cima e para baixo fazendo amor como eu nunca havia feito antes. Tentei ao máximo manter meus olhos nos dele mas eu os fechei com força quando ele levou seus dedos até o meu clitóris e me estimulou. Todo o meu interior se contraiu e eu comecei a me pressionar com mais velocidade. Ele empurrava seu quadril contra os meus movimentos, nós estávamos gemendo e chamando um pelo outro como loucos. Minhas mãos estavam em seu peito e eu me debrucei sentindo o orgasmo se formando, estava segurando ao máximo para vir junto com ele.

– Bella... – Ele gemeu meu nome longamente e eu vi como uma permissão. Nós gozamos juntos e meu corpo suado desabou após se contrair inteiro por alguns segundos. O dele estava ainda mais suado e nós ficamos ali deitados recuperando as forças.

Estávamos ainda ofegantes e nos acariciando, quando segando no sono quando o aparelho de monitoramento da Carlie soou com um choro manhoso muito conhecido. Nós respiramos fundo e rimos.

– Que_ timing_... – Edward disse rindo enquanto nós levantávamos. – Eu vou.

Ele me deu um beijo carinhoso nos lábios e depois um monte deles no pescoço e levantou colocando a calça.

Eu voltei a deitar na cama, com as mãos nos meus cabelos e um sorriso nos lábios. – _Uau_. – Eu disse para mim mesma.


	11. Eleven

Nossa vida realmente estava seguindo adiante. Era quase uma rotina, Edward saia para trabalhar bem cedo, mas sempre tomávamos café da manhã juntos e logo após eu inventava mil coisas para fazer enquanto a hora insistia em não passar, ele ligava quando não estava em reunião para saber como estávamos e à noite sempre trazia uma comida diferente para jantarmos juntos enquanto conversávamos sobre nosso dia. Ele tomava banho ou às vezes simplesmente me arrastava com ele e eu não posso negar que adorava essa parte.

Nós ríamos assistindo a algum programa, filme ou até desenho quando a Carlie estava muito manhosa e não queria ficar longe de nós dois enquanto tomávamos sorvete do pote com apenas uma colher. Edward não deixava a nossa irmã muito tempo fora de seu colo quando estava em casa e ela, obviamente, acostumou-se. De dia eu não aguentava ficar com ela para todos os lados por que ela estava crescendo, e rápido.

Íamos deitar todos os dias perto da meia-noite, mas antes de adormecer nós matávamos as saudades de verdade e dormíamos nos braços um do outro. Algumas noites eram apenas beijos mais demorados e mãos bobas, mas em outras era bem complicado pegar no sono, tamanha era a vontade que tínhamos. Eu não sabia que isso seria possível, mas Edward se tornou ainda mais atencioso comigo depois da nossa incrível-primeira-vez.

Faltavam 3 dias para o Natal e eu finalmente marquei de levar meus primos às compras. Edward disse que nos encontraria às 14 horas em frente a Toys R Us, na Broadway. Ele estava 10 minutos atrasado e as crianças estavam impacientes querendo entrar. Jeremiah estava com a Carlie enquanto eu tentava impor algum respeito aos dois menores. Finalmente Edward apareceu e ambos correram para abraça-lo. Depois de matarem as saudades e terem permissão, eles entraram correndo na loja e os perdemos naquela imensidão. Edward pegou a Carlie e a colocou orgulhosamente em seu colo. Jeremiah sorriu e foi andando na nossa frente. Edward e eu nos beijamos carinhosamente e entramos. Conversávamos sobre como havia sido sua manhã enquanto ele deixava a Carlie derrubar as coisas das prateleiras e eu ia recolhendo pacientemente. As crianças vinham nos mostrar o que estavam escolhendo até verem algo diferente e trocar. Foram mais de três horas até que todos haviam escolhido seus brinquedos. É claro que Edward faria alguma surpresa para eles na véspera de Natal. Nós combinamos com meus avós que todos iriam lá pra casa como sempre fazíamos.

Edward comprou tantos para Carlie que ela não usará alguns deles por pelo menos 3 anos. Eu só balançava a cabeça quando ele mostrava o que queria que eu pegasse por que não adiantava discutir. Depois de guardar os brinquedos em seu carro que estava estacionado por ali, nós fomos escolher presentes para nossos avós e depois comer com as crianças.

Elas queriam sentar sozinhas e então nós escolhemos uma mesa ao lado deles, ambas ao lado de uma enorme janela de vidro onde dava pra ver o movimento na rua. O restaurante não estava cheio, mas também não estava vazio, tínhamos que ficar de olho. Eles pediram batatas-fritas e refrigerantes e nós dois apenas suco.

– Edward, você já percebeu como está acostumando essas crianças? Você dá tudo o que eles querem. – Eu disse séria enquanto passava a mamadeira da Carlie pra ele.

– Você não reclama quando eu dou o que você quer. – Ele deu aquele sorriso que eu amo e foi difícil não se distrair. – São brinquedos, não é grande coisa. – Ele disse fazendo pouco caso enquanto alimentava a nossa irmã.

– Não vou deixar você fazer isso com ela, - Ele olhou pra mim assim que eu disse e eu apontei com o queixo para a Carlie. – não mesm... – Ele se aproximou e mordeu o meu lábio e interrompendo-me, nos beijamos e rimos. Em poucos segundos a Julles se aproximou da nossa mesa e paramos para olhar pra ela.

– Bella, banheiro, por favor. – Ela disse entre pulinhos e eu levantei para leva-la.

Quando eu estava saindo com a Julles, encontramos o irmão a caminho e então o esperamos. Julles estava radiante e doida para estar em casa para usar seus brinquedos novos. Mesmo que estivesse claro que eram para abrir no sábado, véspera de Natal, nenhum deles iria obedecer. Do corredor eu vi Edward conversando com uma loira que estava de costas, mas que eu conhecia muito bem para franzir o cenho. Carlie, que já havia mamado estava em pé no colo do Edward babando sua camisa e sorrindo para a prima que brincava com ela. Jeb saiu do banheiro e nós estávamos a caminho da mesa quando Edward apontou para mim e ela sorriu acenando. Ela se sentou à nossa mesa de frente para Edward e onde eu estava sentada, que agora estava ocupada com a bolsa da Carlie. Respirei fundo disfarçadamente e dei o meu melhor sorriso enquanto os gêmeos correram de volta para a mesa com o irmão mais velho e eu me sentei ao lado do Edward.

– Olá Bella, que surpresa agradável! – Ela disse sorridente.

– Hey, Rosalie. – Fiz o meu melhor.

– Rosalie estava passando e nos viu, não tem uma ótima visão? – Edward disse com humor enquanto fazia a nossa irmã dançar em suas pernas.

Eu apenas sorri e concordei com a cabeça.

Acabei apoiando minha cabeça entre minhas mãos enquanto ouvia a eles falando por um bom tempo sobre o início do ano e então descobri com quem Edward saia tanto e por que tinha tantos amigos em NY. Eles saiam juntos e ele acabou se juntando aos amigos da prima. Ela é mais ou menos uma dessas socialites que não fazem nada e estão sempre em festas ou por ai comprando compulsivamente. Eu sorria educadamente quando eles falavam algo engraçado – para eles – por que eu estava alheia à conversa. Eles estavam relembrando conversas das quais eu não havia participado e festas das quais eles haviam ido juntos e eu estava entediada.

Carlie começou a se forçar para o meu lado com seus bracinhos esticados para mim e eu a peguei. Ela deitou a cabeça no meu ombro e relaxou, cansada de tanta bagunça. Eu estava limpando a boquinha dela quando e não estava nem ouvindo a conversa dos dois quando Edward esticou o braço por trás de mim e me abraçou, quando eu o olhei, ele me beijou nos lábios rapidamente fazendo a prima engasgar com suas palavras. Ela disfarçou e continuou a falar, assim como eu que voltei para o que estava fazendo. Muitos minutos depois, eu olhei em meu relógio para ver que já estava bem tarde.

– Com licença, - Eu os interrompi - mas nós temos que deixar as crianças ainda hoje na minha avó – Eu sorri e me levantei pegando a bolsa da Carlie. - Foi um prazer. - Eu olhei para Rosalie e sorri educadamente.

– Eu vou só pagar a conta. - Ele pegou a bolsa da minha mão e colocou em seus ombros. Eu ri com a imagem.

Fui até a mesa das crianças e os chamei para irmos e os acompanhei até o carro. Edward abriu as portas ainda quando estava saindo do restaurante e as crianças entraram depois que eu coloquei a Carlie na cadeirinha. A gritaria estava me irritando e eu estava começando a sentir uma leve dor de cabeça. Sentei no banco da frente e depois de colocar o cinto, fechei meus olhos com a cabeça encostada contra o banco.

Não abri os olhos, mas senti o peso do Edward no carro. Ele me deu um beijo no pescoço e eu abri os olhos por um momento, encontrei-o sorrindo para mim e logo depois ele deu partida. Eu poderia ter cochilado se não fosse pelo seu perfume que estava me embriagando e sua mão pousada em minha coxa. Ah, e a gritaria no banco de trás também.

Paramos na casa da minha avó e já era noite. Enquanto as crianças levavam seus brinquedos para dentro nós conversamos com a minha avó sobre a véspera de Natal. Dei um beijo nos meus avós e nós fomos para casa. Testamos alguns brinquedos novos da Carlie na sala enquanto ela estava escalando a barriga do irmão. Ela ficava de colo em colo se divertindo com a bagunça. Nós trocávamos beijos que eram interrompidos por ela e ríamos quando suas mãozinhas tentavam separar nós dois. Edward foi tomar banho no chuveiro com a Carlie e ela até chorou na hora de sair. Eu a levei para coloca-la para dormir e antes de terminar de vesti-la ela já estava sonolenta, com a mamadeira rapidamente adormeceu. Eu sai devagar do seu quarto e quando estava entrando no meu, Edward me segurou por trás, todo molhado e de toalha e me levou para o banheiro. Nós tomamos banho juntos, ele outra vez, e trocamos muitos beijos durante. Estávamos rindo quando deitamos na cama, ambos encharcados deixando um rastro de água pelo chão e molhando toda a cama. Nós paramos de rir e ficamos nos encarando com a respiração bem alterada, nossos lábios quase encostando um no outro. Ele acariciou meu rosto com dois dedos e deslizou o rosto até o meu pescoço. Ele beijou por ali e foi como um martírio suas mordidas lentas seguidas de beijos. Meu corpo todo arrepiado clamava por ele. Eu estava de olhos fechados com as mãos bem espalmadas em suas costas.

– Eu te amo, Bella. – Ele sussurrou entre um beijo e outro e ergueu a cabeça novamente para me encarar.

Eu abri os olhos no momento em que o ouvi e senti meu coração falhar uma batida e em seguida acelerar completamente. Eu tinha certeza que ele sentia meu coração por que estávamos em completo contato. Ele mordeu o meu lábio ainda me encarando.

Eu respirei bem fundo e levei minhas mãos até o seu rosto. Eu o acariciei ternamente e sussurrei com os lábios nos dele. – Eu te amo.

Nós nos beijamos entre gemidos baixos enquanto começávamos a fazer amor. Muito tempo levou até que adormecemos por puro esgotamento. Eu devo ter dormido sorrindo tamanha era a minha felicidade em ter escutado aquelas palavras e tê-las dito. Eu o amava completamente.


	12. Twelve

A noite da véspera de Natal me fez ver o quanto as coisas podem realmente mudar de um ano para o outro. Meus avós estavam sentados rindo e assistindo Edward, eu e meus primos brincando de mímica e todos ríamos alto de algumas encenações que demoravam demais para serem desvendadas. Nós íamos a cozinha juntos pegar alguma coisa só para nos beijar longe de todos mas quando sentiam a nossa falta nós voltávamos como se nada tivesse acontecido. Claro que minha avó sabia da gente por que minha prima não é dessas em quem eu confio. Edward tinha a câmera em sua mão e estava, como sempre, fotografando e filmando tudo. Eu fui a primeira a sair da brincadeira e foi exatamente quando estava pegando uma taça de vinho que o meu celular tocou.

– Alice! – Cumprimentei-a alegremente enquanto caminhava para a varanda por causa do barulho.

– Bella, - Ela disse no mesmo tom que eu. - Eu só queria saber como estão as coisas e desejar Feliz Natal. – Eu quase pude vê-la sorrindo.

– Obrigada. Feliz Natal, Alice. Está tudo bem, Edward está distraindo as crianças mais um pouco antes dos presentes.

– Essa eu queria ver. – Nós rimos.

Eu continuei conversando com a Alice por mais alguns minutos quando eu vi um carro que eu não conhecia estacionar em frente. Eu me despedi rapidamente da Alice e coloquei as mãos na grade da varanda. O nosso quintal era bem extenso e por estar escuro, eu não conseguia reconhecer mas depois de alguns instantes duas pessoas estavam subindo as escadas da varanda, eu sorri.

– Ah, é tão bom vê-la de novo minha querida. – A mãe da Rosalie estava andando depressa enquanto subia as escadas da varanda e me abraçava. Rosalie estava logo atrás com alguns presentes em seus braços. Eu sorri educadamente para as duas.

– Que surpresa boa, vocês duas. – Eu olhei-as. – Vamos entrar.

Guiei ambas para dentro e na sala estavam todos prestando atenção em Jeremiah enquanto ele estava fazendo alguma mímica estranha.

Edward levantou em um pulo quando viu sua tia e sua prima e foi cumprimenta-las. Rapidamente ela se enturmou com minha avó e ficaram conversando.

– Rosalie, você convenceu-a a vir, que bom. – Edward disse enquanto abraçava a prima.

– Não foi muito difícil, ela queria ter certeza que vocês estavam bem – Ela bagunçou o cabelo, já bagunçado, do Edward. – Aqui, - ela estendeu os presentes. – Tem pra Carlie, pros seus priminhos – ela me olhou e sorriu. – e pra vocês dois.

– Obrigada. – Nós respondemos juntos e sorrimos.

Edward foi levar os presentes para debaixo da árvore.

– Você pareceu não saber que vínhamos, desculpa por não ter ligado antes. – Rosalie disse.

– Não faz mal. É bom pra ele ter a família perto também. – Eu olhei pra ela e dei um meio sorriso.

– Ele nos convidou naquele dia no restaurante, quando nos despedimos. Pensei que ele avisaria.

– Ele deve ter esquecido, - eu disse com um tom de "tanto faz". – tem muitas coisas em sua cabeça agora.

Ela concordou e depois foi sentar com a sua mãe que estava brincando com a minha irmã. Carlie estava séria assim como eu, eu ri com o pensamento. Era egoísta querer que ela se desse bem com a minha família e não com a família do Edward mas não era minha culpa se ela não estava rindo enquanto as duas brincavam com ela.

– Me desculpa, Bella. – Edward disse em meu ouvido me abraçando por trás.

Estávamos afastados de todos mas ainda era parte da sala, porém estavam todos distraídos.

– Seria bom ter me preparado, mas elas são legais. – Ele passei minhas mãos pelos braços dele que estavam em minha barriga e segurei em suas mãos. Virei meu rosto de lado e dei beijos em seu rosto. – Sei que não fez por mal.

Nós trocamos beijos carinhosos e depois ficamos assistindo o que acontecia a nossa frente.

– Ah, Alice me disse ainda pouco que tem uma vaga livre pra fevereiro na empresa onde ela trabalha. Um publicitário que será efetivado e o gerente perguntou a Alice se ela indicava alguém. – Eu disse depois de um tempo.

– Bella, isso é muito bom. – Edward pareceu contente. – O que você disse?

– Eu disse que pensaria e responderia depois, ela disse que tem um prazo de até meados de janeiro para dar a resposta.

– Nós poderíamos tirar alguns dias e ir a Disney mês que vem com a Carlie por que depois você não vai poder por pelo menos 1 ano. – Ele disse eu meu ouvido, só nos dois podíamos escutar o que estávamos conversando.

Eu ri, - É uma boa ideia.

Depois de alguns minutos, Edward finalmente deixou que abrissem os presentes e ficaram todos distraídos, eu estava abrindo os da Carlie com ela sentada em meu colo, Edward estava filmando tudo e fazendo-a sorrir. Ela estava dando pulinhos no meu colo e forçando as perninhas para pegar o presente e quando conseguia, rasgava todo o embrulho. Nós ríamos de sua alegria e logo ela estava com o sofá cheio de brinquedos e roupas espalhadas. Eu passei ela pro colo do Edward e tirei um tanto de fotos dos dois, em algumas ela olhava pra mim rindo e eu sorria pra ela de volta.

Nós jantamos todos juntos e depois que as crianças foram dormir, Rosalie e sua mãe se despediram e foram embora. Meus avós subiram depois de um tempo para dormir também. Eu e Edward estávamos no sofá, meio deitados e a nossa irmã estava dormindo em minha barriga.

– Daqui a pouco ela não vai caber mais aí. – Edward disse enquanto ria e acariciava os cabelos dela que já caiam por sua testa.

Eu estava revendo as fotos que ele havia tirado. – Cada dia mais pesada, minhas costas doem. – Eu disse distraidamente.

– 7 meses, e não fizemos a festa dela esse mês. – Ele pegou a câmera quando eu havia colocado ela de lado e virou a lente para nós dois. – Sorria.

Eu sorri e ele beijou meu rosto. Ele mostrou a foto e nós rimos, mas tinha ficado linda.

Na véspera de ano novo nós ficamos sentados na escada da varanda mostrando a Carlie os fogos que soltavam por nosso bairro enquanto bebíamos champanhe e fazíamos ela rir. Nos beijávamos também às vezes quando ela estava distraída por que isso a irritava de verdade. Carlie estava em seu carrinho dormindo profundamente quando desejamos "feliz ano novo" um ao outro à meia noite com um beijo apaixonado. Mais tarde quando subimos, demos um beijo ao mesmo tempo nela quando estávamos colocando-a em seu berço. Eu prometi com aquele beijo que eu daria o meu melhor para fazê-la feliz nesse novo ano e em todos os outros. Edward me abraçou forte, nós sorrimos e ficamos um bom tempo apenas olhando-a dormir.


	13. Thirteen

Já passava das 3 da manhã e eu estava cercada de fotografias no carpete da sala, muitas delas. Eu arrastei o imenso e pesado móvel de centro da nossa sala que também era imensa devido as proporções da enorme casa que nossos pais haviam escolhido para nossa família. Infelizmente eles não estavam mais conosco, nós pensamos sim em mudar para o apartamento que nos acolheria perfeitamente mas preferimos que nossa Carlie tivesse a oportunidade de ver como nossos pais pensaram nela ao comprar esta casa. Nós havíamos mudado muitas coisas, dentre elas, cores e carpetes, decoração, móveis e a nossa cozinha foi completamente reformada de acordo com o gosto meu e de Edward, que resultou em uma moderna cozinha toda de inox e azulejos pretos. Eu estava escolhendo fotos para um vídeo que exibiríamos no aniversário de 3 aninhos da nossa pequena Carlie.

Já era madrugada de sábado, seu aniversário começaria às 14 horas e iria até de noite. No nosso quintal seriam montados enormes brinquedos para todas as crianças que convidamos. Eu demorava minutos em cada foto relembrando os momentos que graças a Edward que sempre estava com a câmera, capturou todos.

Eu estava sorrindo com uma foto da nossa viagem a Disney, onde Edward segurava orgulhosamente a Carlie em seu colo, o outro braço estava me segurando forte e nós sorríamos para a foto enquanto Carlie ria da grande Minnie ao nosso lado. Em seguida estava a foto onde Carlie estava sentada na nuca de Edward e nós estávamos nos beijando e sorrindo, suas mãozinhas em nossas cabeças. Eu fui passando todas as fotos da viagem e não pude evitar de sorrir. As fotos dela dando os primeiros passinhos pelo chão de madeira me fizeram rir ao lembrar de quando ela de repente se colocou de pé e nós estávamos no sofá vendo uma reprise de uma série de comédia. Segundos atrás ela estava sentada brincando no chão e de repente ela se colocou de pé. Nós levantamos rindo e Edward correu até a bancada da cozinha para pegar a câmera que havia deixado ali onde ele havia filmado a Carlie falando coisas sem sentido. Nós ficamos em frente a ela rindo e chamando. Ela parecia indecisa pra que lado ir e Edward encheu de cliques quando ela deu o primeiro passo lentamente, logo após o segundo e depois não parou mais. Havia fotos de quando eu estava montando o portão nas escadas e fotos e mais fotos da Carlie correndo de nós dois. Não havia uma foto em que ela não estava sorrindo e eu olhava as fotos com lágrimas correndo pelo meu rosto. Seu primeiro aninho quando vestimos nossa pequena bebê de princesa. Eu peguei a foto onde eu, Edward, nossos primos, avós e ela, estávamos sorrindo alegremente atrás da enorme mesa decorada com personagens da Disney. Eu fui separando algumas das fotos mais importantes e tão distraída eu estava que não escutei os passos do Edward até que ele beijou minha bochecha e fez um som gutural em meu ouvido e eu sorri.

– Já estava subindo. – Acariciei seu rosto com minha mão e virei meu rosto para beijá-lo.

– Sem sono? – Ele estava com o rosto amassado e os olhos pequenos de sono, eu sorri e dei mais um beijo nele. Larguei as fotos e sentei de lado em seu colo no sofá abraçando-o.

– Completamente. – Eu o beijei mais uma vez e após o beijo ele segurou uma das minhas mãos e beijou-a. Ele olhou as fotos no chão e em seguida diretamente em meus olhos.

– Andou chorando? – Ele passou um de seus dedos pelo meu rosto e a pele estava um pouco molhada.

– Apenas emocionada. – Eu sorri carinhosamente e deitei em seu ombro. – Passou tão rápido.

– Daqui a pouco eu vou ter que retirar o que disse anos atrás sobre carrega-la até 8 anos. – Nós rimos. – Você tem que falar pra Rosalie não encher ela de doces.

Eu ri mais um pouco. Edward estava sem camisa e com um moletom que ele gostava de dormir. Minha mão estava acariciando seus músculos enquanto conversávamos. Ele se abaixou e pegou um dos álbuns no chão e colocou em minhas pernas, passando as fotos.

– Olha essa, - Ele mostrou o nosso jantar de noivado e nós não pudemos evitar a risada alta. Edward havia combinado com Rosalie para tirar as fotos quando ele estivesse anunciando e ela capturou o exato momento da Julles chorando com ciúmes do Edward. O jantar não foi o mesmo por que nós tivemos que acalmá-la e todos terminamos rindo quando ela subiu as escadas correndo. Ele segurou mais uma vez a minha mão e beijou o anel. – Já fazem 2 anos.

– Ela me ainda me odeia por que eu roubei seu galã. – Eu dei um beijo demorado em seu pescoço e ele fez "hummm" com a garganta e eu sorri.

Edward continuou passando as fotos. Rimos das fotos da Carlie com as mãozinhas cheias de ração da cachorrinha que nossos avós deram pra gente. Eu estava limpando enquanto Edward tirava fotos e ria juntamente com a Carlie que sempre se divertia com a minha preocupação exagerada.

Havia fotos dela tomando banho, comendo, dormindo, correndo, andando, tentando abrir o portãozinho da escada, montando na cachorra que rapidamente cresceu e dava três dela facilmente. Fotos dela dançando junto comigo e outras com o Edward.

Eu peguei a foto onde estava ela e Edward dormindo na mesma posição, ambos de lado com as mesmas feições e bracinhos juntos à frente do corpo. – Olha isso que coisa mais linda. – Eu beijei a foto e ele riu puxando-a.

Ele me puxou para um beijo apaixonado e se levantou deixando as fotos caírem do meu colo e das minhas mãos enquanto eu abraçava sua nuca. Ele foi em direção as escadas parando para abrir e fechar os portões de segurança até estarmos em nosso quarto. Havíamos reformado também, o que antes era meu, agora tinha uma enorme cama e já não era mais roxo e sim branco e azul claro. Nossas roupas estavam no mesmo armário e o quarto do Edward agora era uma biblioteca e também onde estavam nossos computadores.

Ele me deitou em nossa cama e deitou por cima de mim com suas mãos segurando meus pulsos acima da minha cabeça. O beijo agora estava mais lento enquanto provávamos nossas línguas. Pequenas mordidas em seu lábio fazia com que ele pressionasse com força seu corpo no meu. Eu respirei ofegante quando ele desceu até o meu pescoço entre beijos e mordidas leves. Eu beijei seu braço que estava cercando meu rosto.

– Você não estava com sono? – Eu disse com meus olhos fechados enquanto ele desceu até um dos meus seios e roçou a boca entreaberta por cima da minha blusa, arrepiando-me.

Ele levantou o rosto ao mesmo tempo que roçou seu membro que estava duro e pronto entre as minhas pernas.

– Você acha que eu estou com sono agora? – Ele me encarou e riu. Eu ri juntamente e tentei puxar minhas mãos ainda presas. Elas coçavam para tocar-lhe, mas ele as manteve presas por mais um tempo.

Ele segurou ambos os pulsos com apenas uma mão enquanto a outra desceu arrastando-se pelo meu corpo até a bainha da longa blusa – dele - que eu usava, além de uma calcinha. Ele subiu a blusa até expor meus seios e eu fechei meus olhos mordendo meu lábio sentindo sua boca quente chupar meu seio. Eu choraminguei quando a pressão que ele fazia entre as minhas pernas estava me matando de desejo.

Ele desceu a mão livre por dentro da minha calcinha e eu suspirei de prazer enquanto tentava me adequar ao seu ritmo. Eu gemia gostosamente baixo por que eu sabia que ele amava. Eu quase gozei em seus dedos, mas ele prevendo parou e soltou meus pulsos enquanto depositou um beijo em meus lábios. Eu tirei minha blusa quando ele se levantou tirando sua calça rapidamente. Ele puxou minha calcinha e com um sorriso lascivo, deitou-se novamente sobre mim. Minhas pernas envolveram eu corpo e ele emoldurou meu rosto com suas mãos. Nós nos beijamos apaixonadamente e ele introduziu seu membro por inteiro. Eu deixava escapar gemidos entre o beijo por estar sendo totalmente preenchida. Quando ele estabeleceu um ritmo não lento demais nem rápido, ele afastava para me olhar nos olhos e eu tentava ao máximo manter meus olhos abertos encarando-o e acariciando seu rosto. Meus olhos fecharam-se quando nós dois estávamos perto do ápice, nos apertávamos igualmente e nossos corpos se contorciam. Caíamos abraçados e as vezes nós repetíamos, mas nós adormecemos depois de puxar o edredom por cima de nós dois.

Eu acordei primeiro que Edward e depois do banho, sentei ao seu lado na cama e dei-lhe um beijo carinhoso nos lábios. Ele sorriu e me puxou me dando outro.

– Bom dia meu amor, - Eu disse e dei um beijo em sua testa, penteando seus cabelos para trás. Eu sabia que ele não estava acordado. Levantei e fui para o quarto da Carlie, que correu para me abraçar.

Eu a peguei no colo e a joguei no alto recebendo o sorriso que eu mais amava no mundo. Eu passei meus dedos pelos seus cabelos que estavam enormes e caindo pela testa dando-lhe um beijo no pescoço e ela se jogou para trás dando risadas como sempre fazia.

– Bella, - Ela disse rindo, uma forma de pedir socorro às cosquinhas que viriam.

– Feliz Aniversário, minha princesa, - ele levei meu rosto até sua barriguinha e dei leves mordidas e ela rapidamente estava vermelha de tanto rir. Suas mãozinhas tentavam afastar meu rosto.

– Por favor,- Ela disse com dificuldade e eu rindo, afastei meu rosto. Eu sorri para Rosalie que estava no quarto também.

– Bom dia, Bella. – Ela disse enquanto estava arrumando os livros na estante da Carlie.

– Bom dia, - Eu disse abaixando a Carlie e ela voltou correndo para a mesinha onde estava desenhando.

– Já decidiu que roupa ela vai usar? – Nós olhamos para o sofá cheio de roupas em cabides e capas e eu automaticamente balancei a cabeça negativamente.

– Eu quero essa, - Carlie rapidamente apontou para um conjunto de blusa lilás e short jeans com cinto.

– Esse é muito simples pra minha princesa, - eu ajoelhei perto dela puxando-a para mais um beijo, dessa vez em seus cabelos que ainda estavam molhados do banho.

Rosalie como sempre, já havia dado banho nela. Normalmente, ela não estaria aqui por que eu não trabalhava aos sábados. Mas ela quis vir por que sabia a correria que seria. Desde que eu havia começado a trabalhar, anos atrás, Rosalie ficava de dia com a Carlie e eu acabei até gostando dela. Ela demonstrou ser tão carinhosa com a Carlie que foi impossível não gostar. Eu deixei para decidir as roupas depois e desci. Já eram quase 9 da manhã e o buffet e os brinquedos chegariam logo. Dei um beijo em Rose que também veio para ajudar e tomei um chá.

– Rose, você pode ficar e dormir aqui, pode ficar na festa sem se preocupar. – Eu sorri.

– Bellinha, você é tão carinhosa. – Ela passou a mão em minha cabeça como se eu fosse uma criança. – Minha filha virá com seus dois pequenininhos. Eu poderei voltar com eles, mas obrigada por se preocupar.

– Ah, que bom que eles vão poder vir, seus netinhos são adoráveis. – Eu disse sorrindo.

A campanhia tocou quando eu estava colocando a caneca do chá sobre a pia, eu abri para o buffet e os decoradores que logo deixariam a casa com aparência de festa. Eu entreguei as fotos para o animador que faria o vídeo que ficaria sendo exibido sem parar na tv. Fotos gigantes da Carlie feitas especialmente para a festa estariam por toda a parte. Os brinquedos começaram a ser montados no quintal. Um imenso pula-pula e um escorrego inflável que era quase da altura da casa estavam ganhando forma. Havia cabines fotográficas e piscina de bolinhas. O trato era segurar a Carlie ao máximo lá em cima mas quando ela conseguiu entrar no nosso quarto e subir na cama onde Edward estava dormindo, viu aquele imenso colorido de brinquedos e começou a chorar.

– Carlie, - Eu disse tentando puxar ela pro meu colo mas ela se agarrou no Edward que ainda dormia, às 11 da manhã. – Vem cá, vou te dar o seu presente.

– Eu quero ir lá. – Ela chorou manhosamente.

– Bella, - Edward disse jogando o braço por cima do rosto. – Pega ela.

– E você.. já era pra estar acordado. – Eu disse subindo na cama enquanto a Carlie se enfiava debaixo do edredom.

– Ah meu Deus, - eu comecei a rir quando o Edward abriu os olhos vendo a Carlie se agarrar a ele.

– Bella, - Ele disse com os olhos arregalados e eu comecei a rir.

Eu consegui pegar a Carlie e desci da cama, ela se deitou em meu ombro e continuou chorando.

– Paaaaai, - ela chamava entre o choro dengoso.

Eu passei a calça pro Edward e ele vestiu rapidamente. Ele levantou aliviado e pegou a Carlie que se deitou em seu ombro soluçando. Nós demos um beijo rápido e eu peguei o almoço dela que estava na mesa de canto. Ele sentou na cama com ela em seu colo e ligou a tv em algum desenho que logo prendeu a atenção dela enquanto ele a alimentava.

Faltava apenas uma hora para a festa quando tudo estava pronto e o fotógrafo chegou, logo em seguida os garçons e depois meus avós com meus primos. Eu os recebi e depois de conversar um pouco com eles, subi.

Depois de escolher uma roupa para a Rosalie arrumar a Carlie, eu fui para o meu quarto e por incrível que pareça, Edward estava cochilando.

– Eu sempre deixo você tão acabado. – Eu disse, montando em suas costas. Ele sorriu.

– Só estava esperando você. – Ele disse preguiçosamente e eu me abaixei dando-lhe um beijo em seu rosto.

Nós fomos pro banho juntos, mas não podíamos demorar. Até por que a Carlie estava batendo na porta do quarto com seus punhos fechados.

Eu coloquei uma camiseta e short jeans e Edward uma camisa quadriculada azul e bermuda. Ele abriu a porta quando estávamos vestidos e nossa princesinha entrou pisando fundo com raiva e subiu na cama, seus bracinhos cruzados junto ao corpo.

– Carlie, por que esse bico? – Edward passou o dedo na boquinha dela até ela desmanchar a cara feia e sorrir.

Eu estava penteando meu cabelo e sorrindo da cena.

– Nada, - ela tentou novamente ficar emburrada mas ele estava dando beijos em sua barriguinha e ela estava cedendo. – Eu quero descer.

– Nós vamos descer todos juntos. – Ele disse.

Ela subiu na cama e foi correndo para a janela acima da cama e ele foi com ela.

Eu estava passando rímel quando eu o vi chegar por trás de mim e me abraçar. Eu fechei o produto e coloquei sobre a pia do banheiro. Eu encarei seu sorriso pelo espelho e sorri também. Virei meu rosto para beijá-lo e nossos beijo foi interrompido quando pequenas mãozinhas abraçaram nossas pernas e nós rimos.

Eu a levantei e coloquei-a sentada sobre a pia do banheiro ficando entre as suas perninhas. Edward continuou atrás de mim me abraçando, ambos assistindo eu terminar de me maquiar.

Quando eu terminei, recebi um beijo no pescoço e logo que peguei a Carlie, ela me beijou no rosto e eu sorri.

Edward a pegou no colo e nós descemos juntos. A nossa sala estava um mar de crianças, nosso bairro que era bem popular por ter várias famílias com crianças pequenas. Graças a Carlie, nos fizemos muitas amizades na rua e no bairro, quase todo final de semana havia uma festa de criança para ir. Carlie rapidamente se sacudiu para descer e logo correu com as crianças até a perdemos de vista. Os pais nos cumprimentavam e elogiavam a comida e a decoração. Nós sorríamos e automaticamente agradecíamos a todos por vir. Edward e eu andávamos de mãos dadas pela festa, com ele sempre beijando minha mão e eu a ele.

Nós assistimos a nossa princesa correndo com várias crianças de sua idade e outros mais velhos pelos brinquedos. O fotografo não perdia um movimento dela e nós rimos quando ela gritava por nós dois no pula-pula. Ela sempre chamava Edward de pai quando estava muito feliz ou manhosa. Ela sempre me chamava de Bella. Nós nunca a incentivamos a chamar nós dois de pai ou mãe, mas a primeira coisa que ela disse de verdade foi pai e para o Edward, nós ensinamos que ele era irmão mas ela até hoje o chama assim quando quer.

Depois de horas brincando, ela estava suada e seus olhos estavam brilhando de tanta alegria. Minha avó estava abraçada comigo enquanto víamos ela correr de um lado para o outro.

– Essa criança não poderia ser mais feliz. – Minha avó disse.

– Claro que poderia, vó, - Eu disse pensativa. – Todo mundo precisa de mãe ou pai.

– Ou de irmãos que a amem. – Ela disse depois de um tempo.

– Quem sabe onde não estaríamos agora, eu nunca imaginei que estaria aqui com 25 anos. – Eu disse acenando e sorrindo quando ela gritou por mim enquanto brincava. – Edward também.

– Vocês estão onde devem estar. – Ela sorriu e pegou a minha mão. A mão da aliança e passou o dedo por ela. – Tudo tem um propósito. Nunca se esqueça.

Eu olhei para ela quando ela se afastou sendo levada pelos meus primos.

Minha avó sempre falava como se soubesse das coisas, eu fiquei tanto tempo olhando minha aliança e pensando que não sei a quanto tempo Edward estava ao meu lado me chamando. Eu o olhei e respondi seu sorriso.

Ele me abraçou e beijou minha testa. Vimos a Carlie correr até nossas pernas e se jogar nos abraçando. Edward a levantou no colo e ela estava respirando ofegante de tão cansada.

– Essa é a melhor festa. – Ela disse por cima da música com sua voz infantil e suas palavras enroladas. Nós rimos e a beijamos. O fotógrafo estava enchendo de flashes e percebemos que a maior parte da sala estava olhando. Acho que todos se emocionaram com a cena por que um sonoro ''Awn'' e aplausos explodiram pelo ambiente. Nós rimos ainda mais.

Momentos depois nós cortamos seu bolo e cantamos parabéns. Carlie estava mais sorridente do que nunca e toda suja de bolo momentos depois.

Uma hora depois só restavam meus avós com meus primos e Rosalie com sua mãe, que já estavam se despedindo e indo embora.

– Vejo você segunda, docinho - Rosalie disse dando um beijo na Carlie.

– Obrigada por tudo, - Eu disse dando-lhe um abraço e em sua mãe depois.

– Vocês sabem, eu amo vocês. - Rosalie disse e sorriu alegremente. Elas se foram logo após.

Os brinquedos estavam sendo desmontados e a equipe do buffet estava recolhendo tudo e limpando. Assim que meus avós foram embora e toda a equipe também, nós nos esparramos no sofá e respiramos fundo. Eu tirei meus saltos que estavam me matando e Carlie imitou tirando seu sapatinho e nós rimos.

Carlie se soltou do colo do Edward e subiu na minha barriga, ela deitou com uma perninha pendurada ao lado do meu corpo e a outra esticada no sofá, desde de bebê, ela adorava deitar em minha barriga. Seus olhinhos sonolentos estavam quase fechados. Eu estava acariciando seus cabelinhos e Edward os meus.

– Essa foi realmente boa, - Edward disse. – Diferente da primeira, quando acabou o refrigerante no meio da festa. – Nós rimos lembrando.

– Ou da segunda, quando a Carlie dormiu no meio e tivemos que acordá-la pro bolo. – Eu disse.

– Acho que pegamos o jeito e ela realmente curtiu essa. – Ele me beijou. Nossas línguas fazendo um barulho gostoso que fazia meu interior estremecer. Eu suspirei baixinho e empurrei seu rosto com a mão devagar, sorrindo silenciosamente.

– Ela estava tão feliz. – Ele disse dando um beijinho nos cabelinhos da Carlie que agora estava adormecida.

– Ela **é** feliz, - Eu disse.

– **Nós** somos felizes. – Nós sorrimos e ficamos um bom tempo ali revivendo a festa e rindo, enquanto a nossa Carlie dormia dando sorrisos em seus sonhos.


	14. Fourteen

Era domingo de manhã e por mais que eu estivesse acostumada com saltos, meus pés estavam me matando. Edward não estava na cama e quando olhei no relógio já passavam das 9 da manhã. Tomei um banho e depois de fazer minha higiene matinal e me vestir, fui até onde estava a música um pouco alta do programa favorito da Carlie, um desses muito coloridos e muito musicais, sabe? Irritante pra gente, legais pra eles. Ela estava vidrada na televisão em pé entre as pernas do irmão, que estava sentado assistindo e rindo enquanto ela dançava agarrada ao boneco que por acaso era também do mesmo desenho. O chão repleto de brinquedos e os sofás também, presentes de seu aniversário. Ambos estavam de costas pra mim e distraídos. Eu me aproximei e sentei ao lado do meu noivo e dei-lhe um beijo no rosto. Ele me deu um nos lábios e a Carlie rapidamente se virou e se jogou em mim toda sorridente, deixando cair seu brinquedo. Eu a recebi com muitos beijos e mordidas enquanto dava a ela "bom dia". Edward abaixou a tv mas a Carlie rapidamente imprensou seus olhinhos na sua olhada mortal de criança raivosa e ele rindo e pedindo desculpa aumentou de novo. Ela voltou sua atenção para a tv mas sentou em meu colo toda esparramada e nós tivemos que falar no ouvido um do outro para escutar.

– Seu chefe concordou com as suas férias? – Edward perguntou?

– Ele disse que tudo bem tirar esse mês de abril. – Eu disse sorrindo.

– Ótimo! – Edward sorriu e meu Deus, será que eu nunca vou me acostumar? – Será que a Carlie vai gostar de Londres?

– Eu acho que ela irá amar. – Ele pegou a minha mão e beijou carinhosamente, sua barba por fazer roçando nela me fazia sorrir. – Vamos ficar quanto tempo?

– Acho que vou comprar somente a ida, quero ver como ela irá se adaptar. – Ele disse e apertou a coxa da Carlie, que sem desviar o olhar da tv, chutou a perna tentando se livrar do aperto enquanto balbuciava em seu idioma particular. Eu ri.

– Ela tá muito viciada nisso, não acha? – Não esperei resposta. – Vou falar com a Rosalie.

– Ah, eu estava pensando se ela não poderia ir. – Eu olhei pra ele com meus olhos bem abertos, sobrancelhas arqueadas e eu acho que meu queixo esteve perto de chegar ao chão. – Ela poderia olhar a Carlie.

– Não! – Eu gritei por cima da tv e a Carlie me olhou assustada.

– O que foi Bellinha? – Ela esticou as mãozinhas até tocar no meu rosto olhando para mim ainda deitada entre as minhas pernas.

– Nada meu amor, - eu dei-lhe um beijo demorado na sua testa e ela continuou com as mãozinhas ali, ela voltou a ver seu desenho.

– Edward, não! – Eu disse agora pra ele – A menina precisa de férias também, ela fica com a Carlie mais do que a gente, nós precisamos de um tempo com ela. Você não pensa nisso? – Eu disse sem respirar e quando terminei fechei meus olhos irritada e respirei fundo.

– Calma, meu Deus! Você é tão egoísta. – Ele praticamente cuspiu as palavras e olhou para o outro lado, para uma enorme janela panorâmica que dava visão para o quintal e a rua.

– Eu? – Eu ri por que não sabia como agir diante daquela palavra.

– Eu já havia falado com ela. Na verdade, eu disse que ela talvez teria esse mês e ela se ofereceu para ir. Eu disse que falaria com você. Mas você tem esse pé atrás com a garota. – Ele disse com aquele jeito dele, calmo, mas nervoso.

– Ok, você diz as coisas pra ela antes de falar comigo e eu sou a egoísta. Ok, Edward.

– Seria normal você sentir ciúmes da minha prima se nós fossemos alguns anos mais novos. Nós somos adultos. Estamos falando de uma viagem em família, ela é família, Bella.

– Ela é sua família. Não minha, não da minha irmã.

– Ela é minha família, exatamente. E da minha irmã. – Ele disse e eu me levantei deixando a Carlie, que havia ido mais pra perto da tv, completamente irritada com a gritaria atrás dela.

– Ótimo. Boa viagem pra vocês dois. Me refiro a você e sua prima. Minha irmã não irá a lugar algum.

Ele falou algumas coisas e dentre elas, muitos palavrões que eu ignorei completamente.

Eu subi e peguei minha bolsa colocando dentro algumas roupas da Carlie que estavam por ali, por que ela gostava de enfiar coisas no nosso armário. Eu estava de short jeans e camiseta. Coloquei um casaco simples por cima e desci. Fui até a Carlie e a peguei no colo. Ela não reclamou, apenas se enganchou na minha cintura dando tchau ao irmão e eu sai pela porta que dava a varanda. Ela rapidamente pegou o alarme do carro da minha mão e apertou, dando pulinhos no meu colo por ter conseguido e eu sorri pra ela, mesmo com toda a minha irritação.

Eu rapidamente coloquei e prendi a minha irmã na cadeirinha e sentei, ignorando o Edward batendo a porta da sala e vindo até o carro. Eu liguei e pisei fundo em direção a rua. Ouvi algumas palavras do tipo "porra" e "volta aqui" e mais algumas mas nem o olhei mais.

Carlie estava batendo palma e sorrindo quando eu liguei o som e a olhei pelo espelho.

– Vamos ver a tia, Alice? - Eu a perguntei.

– Ahhhhhhhhhhh – Ela gritou sorridente em resposta.

Logicamente eu diminui a velocidade ainda na minha rua e dirigi tranquilamente pensando na razão da minha vida no banco de trás, mas minhas mãos estavam cerradas ao volante. Eu não sabia nem se a Alice poderia me receber, ela iria chegar nessa madrugada da lua-de-mel. Por isso ela não havia ido à festa ontem. Por ser domingo, o trânsito estava um pouco mais calmo, mas não completamente. Demoramos 40 minutos até o apartamento novo da Alice. Acabou que ela estava sozinha por que Jasper havia ido à casa de seus pais. Nós nos abraçamos pelo que pareceu uma eternidade e eu estava tão feliz em vê-la. Carlie saiu entrando pela casa nova da Alice e sumiu pelo corredor.

– Ai meu Deus, me desculpa por isso. – Eu fiquei sem graça de imediato. – Carlie, volte aqui, agora.

– Deixa a menina explorar. – Ela me puxou pela mão e nós sentamos. – Depois vamos fazer o mesmo. – Ela riu e eu me tranquilizei. – Depois ela irá voltar frustrada por que não há nada legal.

– Bom, ela é bem criativa. – Nós rimos. – Como foi tudo?

– Um sonho! – Os olhos dela brilhavam e eu fiquei tão feliz por ela que momentaneamente estava tudo bem – A princípio eu falei pra ele que lua-de-mel em Paris seria a coisa mais clichê do mundo, mas amiga, eu amo o clichê depois de tudo o que vivi lá.

– Como eu fico feliz por você, Alice..- nós nos abraçamos sorrindo. – de verdade!

Carlie voltou e se sentou no nosso meio nos separando.

– Tia Alice, você não foi na festa. – Carlie disse subindo no colo da Alice.

– Princesa, você sentiu a minha falta – Alice a segurou e fez cócegas em sua barriga e ela se desmanchou toda. – Você perdoa a tia? Eu trouxe coisinhas.

– Ahhhhhhhhhh – Carlie deu seu grito alegre novamente.

Alice e eu nos entreolhamos e rimos.

– Ela está fazendo isso com frequência agora. – Eu conclui.

A Alice riu e levantou colocando ela no chão e segurou em sua mão a levando até a mala que estava fechada logo ao lado da que ela estava desarrumando quando chegamos.

– Mocinha, eu quero que você mantenha a calma quando eu abrir essa mala, ok?

A Carlie a olhou balançando a cabeça compulsivamente entre pulinhos alegres. Eu me virei e fiquei de joelhos no sofá assistindo.

Quando a Alice abriu, uma mala repleta de roupas à la Paris no tamanho da Carlie se revelaram, havia até uma réplica da Torre Eiffel e alguns quadros infantis com temas parisienses. A Carlie praticamente mergulhou na mala e eu rapidamente estava ao lado.

– Meu Deus! – Eu disse boquiaberta.

– Oh não. Não esqueci da minha amiga, mesmo em lua-de-mel. – Ela abriu outra mala e nessa havia algumas coisas fechadas e etiquetadas à "Bella". Alice foi retirando e me passando os embrulhos e caixas de perfume. Eu pulei em um abraço apertado na minha amiga agradecendo-a enquanto nós ríamos. Carlie estava mergulhada em sua mala, literalmente sua, mas no momento do abraço ela chegou ao nosso lado e nos abraçou. Nós rimos.

– Tia Alice, você é a melhor tia. – Carlie disse voltando á suas roupas e presentes.

– Mocinha! espere aí, você fala como se tivesse outras tias. – Alice fingiu estar magoada e depois riu para mim.

Ela apenas riu e se distraiu com suas coisas. Nós voltamos para o sofá depois de separar as minhas coisas, que eu só abriria em casa.

– Nós íamos lá hoje a noite. Eu estava dando um tempo para ligar por que sei como festa de criança acaba com a gente. – Alice riu, ela havia ajudado nas outras duas festas e sabia mesmo.

– Desculpa vir sem avisar. Eu só precisava sair e não queria ir na minha avó por que meus primos não dão paz à Carlie.

– Problemas no paraíso? – Alice perguntou.

– Ah, - Eu respirei fundo. – Edward, Rosalie. Sempre o mesmo.

– Humf. – Alice bufou. – Acho que já li esse capítulo.

– Michael disse que eu poderia pegar minhas férias agora em abril, você sabe, e Edward quer viajar para Londres.- Eu pausei e respirei. – Ai entra a prima. Ele quer leva-la. Vê se eu não tenho razão, são as nossas férias, que também seria o tempo dela tirar as dela. Ele quer leva-la pra ela ficar com a menina. – Eu disse baixo apenas para nós duas. – E ainda disse que ela se ofereceu.

– Muito prestativa como sempre – Alice disse com ironia. – Nós não gostamos dela, Bella. Nós a aceitamos. Você tem que dizer a ele que não a quer indo com vocês, ele sempre faz a sua vontade.

Eu pensei por um momento, a irritação dele em minha mente estava se multiplicando do que realmente eu havia visto, o que me fazia pensar que ele nunca havia falado comigo daquela forma e nem eu com ele. Sempre nos entendíamos entre sorrisos e beijos, nunca com raiva.

– Eu não sei, sempre que eu olho pra ela, ela me lança aquele sorriso super sincero e está sempre feliz em ajudar. Eu sinto uma coisa, - meu corpo todo gelou quando pensei. – não sei explicar mas não é boa, com relação a ela. Eu te juro que por muitas vezes já esperei ela ir embora pra procurar alguma marca no corpo da Carlie. Eu acho que é paranoia mas não sei.

– Eu não te acho louca por isso, eu e Jasper sentimos o mesmo, nós sempre voltamos a esse assunto. Nós dois não sentimos uma boa "vibe" quando a vemos na sua casa. Mas nunca pensamos em falar por que é a vida de vocês e ela é família dele né.

– Ok, agora eu estou com medo. – Eu disse apertando sua mão.

– Não fique, são três anos. Pode ser repulsa da nossa parte. Se ela fosse fazer alguma coisa, ela já teria feito. Mas continue revistando nossa princesa no final do dia, - Ela riu meio sem humor, - não custa nada.

Depois de algum tempo, Jasper chegou acompanhado de seus pais e de Esme e Carlisle, eu os abracei com saudade e nós conversamos por muito tempo. Eles haviam trazido comida e estavam arrumando a mesa. Eu peguei um conjuntinho de short e blusa, por que a Carlie estava em uma miniatura de short jeans e sandálias desde que saímos de casa, mas para almoçamos ela quis algo que Alice trouxera. Não havia nada "não sofisticado" e ela acabou como uma princesa. Todos riram e elogiaram e ela ficou toda cheia de si.

Depois do almoço continuamos na nossa conversa até que a Carlie pediu um brinquedo que estava na bolsa e eu lembrei do meu celular, que estava no silencioso, depois que a Carlie voltou pro colo da Esme, eu acendi o visor do celular. 34 chamadas do Edward, ignorei. 2 de sua mãe. Eu pedi licença e fui até a varanda do apartamento retornar a dela.

"Olá, desculpa não ter atendido" - Eu disse quando ela atendeu no segundo toque.

"Ah minha filha, estou feliz que tenha ligado" – Ela disse carinhosamente.

– Como a senhora está?"

Nós conversamos por alguns minutos. Ela havia ligado apenas para saber como nós estávamos. Ela sempre o fazia, muito carinhosa como sempre. Eu de repente tive uma ideia que nunca, por incrível que pareça, havia tido.

"A senhora conhece a Rosalie, prima do Edward?"

Ela bufou e o som abafou o telefone. Depois de um tempo ela começou.

"Eu não acredito que Edward teve coragem de apresentar você a essa menina. Ela não é prima do meu filho, a irmã do meu ex-marido, quando ainda era casada, adotou essa menina e olha, eu não sou de julgar filhos alheios, mas essa sempre foi um problema. Com drogas, com bebidas, festas e essas coisas da juventude de hoje em dia, e ela até veio para Londres uma vez. Meu ex-marido lhe pagava os estudos e a maioria de suas despesas, ele quis fazer o melhor dando-lhe as mesmas oportunidades que ao filho, mas ela pegava o dinheiro e gastava com tudo o que não presta. Eu acabei descobrindo que sua mãe permitiu a vinda dela por que não aguentava mais a filha em casa. Ela se envolveu com o meu filho, isso você deve saber, não é? – Eu estava petrificava, me segurando apenas com uma mão nas grades da varanda, mas ela não esperou, - Foi o que me fez manda-la de volta para os Estados Unidos. Eu sempre mantive uma amizade saudável com o Henrique, mas eu não permitiria aquilo dentro da minha casa. Ele acabou indo com ela para aí em diversas férias e ele sumia por dias com ela e os amigos dela. Bom, a história é grande, eu só sei que ela não é boa coisa. Ela visita vocês com frequência?"

Eu limpei a minha garganta olhando para a imensidão de prédios à frente.

"Bella, você está ouvindo, querida?"

"Sim, hum.. ela.. ela cuida da Carlie para nós dois enquanto estamos fora."

"Meu Deus, onde o Edward esteve com a cabeça. Por que você não me perguntou antes, querida?"

"Eu não sei, ela é muito boa para a Carlie e tudo mais."

Eu estava mais chocada com a parte de que ela não era prima do Edward. Eu desliguei depois de um tempo e o celular vibrou na minha mão, era Edward. Eu ignorei e joguei o celular na bolsa voltando a sala. Carlie estava dançando enquanto todos lhe davam atenção e eu me sentei, sorrindo quando ela me chamava pra mostrar seus passos mas estava completamente alheia.

Minha bolsa estava vibrando sem parar no meu colo e no momento que eu peguei o telefone para desligar, vi que era minha avó e eu atendi para ouvi-la preocupada. Depois de mentir dizendo que estava no Central Park com a Carlie ela se acalmou. Edward estava ao seu lado gritando coisas para mim do tipo "você está em problemas" "devolva a minha irmã" "você não pode sumir" "me deixa falar com ela" ela se referindo a mim e minha avó, como eu, o ignorando. Ele pegou o telefone e começou "Bella, volt..." eu desliguei a ligação e o telefone.

Todos nós descemos juntos e foi bom por que eles me ajudaram com os presentes. Já eram mais de 21 horas, Carlie havia jantado e tomado banho com produtos de Paris e estava tão feliz que sorria em seu sono no meu colo. Esme sorria a cada sorriso que ela dava enquanto sonhava. Ela abriu a porta do meu carro e eu coloquei a minha irmã lá e me certifiquei de que os cintos estavam presos. Alice e Jasper haviam ficado lá em cima e como eu não tinha muita intimidade com os pais do Jasper, eles já estavam em seu carro indo embora.

– Ela está muito linda, Bella. – Esme disse enquanto guardávamos as coisas no porta-malas.

– Muito inteligente também - Carlisle acrescentou.

Eu sorri. – Ela é tudo isso e mais um pouco. Eu a amo tanto.

– Nós sabemos. Como ela reage sobre isso de mãe/pai? – Esme perguntou.

– Bom, nós sempre mostramos as fotos dos nossos pais mas ela não faz nada. Ela nos chama pelo nome e as vezes chama o Edward de pai quando fica manhosa.

– É normal. Ela é uma princesa, parabéns. – Ela disse e seu marido colocou a mão em meu ombro sorrindo.

Nós nos despedimos e eu entrei no carro. Dei partida e segui para casa. Dessa vez ainda mais devagar por causa das ruas lotadas, o relógio do carro marcava 22:34 quando virei para entrar na minha rua. O carro do Edward estava na rua e não na entrada de carros.

Eu levei o meu tempo para tirar a Carlie sem acordá-la. Caminhei tranquilamente já segurando a chave para abrir a porta e após abrir, entrei e tranquei. Sempre me atrapalhava para abrir os portões da escada com a Carlie no colo, mas consegui passar por ambos e anotei mentalmente de voltar para trancá-los. Abri a porta do quarto dela com o quadril e estava completamente escuro. Eu caminhei devagar, empurrando com os pés os muitos brinquedos dela pelo chão e pisando em alguns até chegar na sua cama. Eu tive que me abaixar para coloca-la por que era muito baixinha. Após coloca-la acendi ao abajur ao lado de sua cama e tive que tirar a roupa que com certeza a machucaria de noite até deixa-la de fralda. Passei a mão em seu cabelinho até tirá-lo de seu rosto e dei um beijo demorado de boa noite enquanto ajustei as pequenas grades que a impediam de cair.

– Acabou? – A voz do Edward veio do sofá da Carlie.

Ele estava sentado relaxadamente com as mãos atrás de sua cabeça.

Eu mal o olhei e me retirei, ele veio atrás de mim parando para encostar a porta do quarto dela.

– Você não pode simplesmente sumir com ela – Ele disse enquanto eu entrava no banheiro e começava a retirar a minha roupa para tomar banho. – Se você fizer isso de novo. – Ele respirou fundo e nessa parte eu já estava ligando o chuveiro tentando não ouvir sua voz mas ele enfiou a cara no box. – Eu não sei do que eu sou capaz se você fizer isso de novo.

Eu continuei meu banho e tenho quase certeza de que ele estava falando coisas do quarto. Depois de vestida, ela sentou na poltrona enquanto eu penteava meu cabelo.

– Bella, você não pode sentir ciúmes dela. Ela é minha p..

– Foda-se você e suas mentiras, eu gostaria que você me deixasse em paz. – Eu disse e voltei para o banheiro, penteando em frente ao espelho mas ele me seguiu quase gritando.

– Você não pode falar assim comigo, não sem motivos.

– Motivos? Serve que ela não seja sua prima porra nenhuma e você mentiu durante a porra dos três anos que ela esteve dentro da minha casa? Vá para o inferno.

Ele pareceu em choque por um momento.

– Quem te disse isso? Eu não achei importante contar.

– Você permite que uma drogada de merda cuide da sua irmã e não acha isso importante? Eu não devo te conhecer mesmo, afinal.

Eu estava penteando meu cabelo automaticamente, ele já estava completamente liso mas eu me negava e me mover para as lágrimas não se descontrolarem pelo meu rosto.

– Porra, - ele gritou e eu dei um pulo. Ele me pegou pelos braços me virando pra ele. – Por que isso agora? Não é o suficiente dizer que eu te amo, que quero casar com você?

– Me Solta! - Eu me chacoalhei dos seus braços e ele me soltou. – Foda-se você, eu já disse. Eu estou pensando na minha irmã. E eu estou falando sério, me deixa em paz. Você pode ligar para ela e dizer que ela nunca mais entre na minha casa.

– Bella, meu Deus! – Ele passou as mãos entre os cabelos nervosamente. – Por que isso agora?

– Eu não quero mais, eu não quero ir trabalhar com medo do que ela esteja fazendo na minha casa. – Ele disse "nossa casa", mas eu continuei. – E você pode ir fodê-la em outro lugar. Vá pro inferno, os dois.

Eu sai com raiva do banheiro e fui em direção a porta do quarto.

– Bella.. Porra, nós somos noivos. – Ele gritou e segurou meu braço. Eu me virei e o encarei.

– É isso? – Eu mostrei o dedo com a aliança. Eu tirei rapidamente, pela primeira vez desde que ele havia colocado ali, - Coloque no dedo dela e sejam felizes. Longe de mim e longe da minha irmã.

Eu sai do quarto a tempo de vê-lo abaixar para pegar a aliança, ele continuou lá parado e eu acho que perplexo por que ele não me seguiu. Eu abri o quarto da minha mãe, que era como um santuário, e deitei em sua cama, em poucos segundos o edredom onde apoiava minha cabeça já estava molhado mas eu continuei assim pelo que pareceu a noite toda.

Ele chegou na porta que eu havia esquecido de trancar e disse baixo o suficiente para que eu o escutasse mesmo com meus soluços. – Eu não acredito que você fez isso. Não por ela. Não por qualquer coisa.

Ele fechou a porta e eu me arrependi no momento em que a escuridão tomou conta do quarto do que havia feito. Eu limpei minhas lágrimas com as costas das mãos e levantei indo atrás dele. Desci as escadas depois de ouvir a porta da frente fechar e só cheguei na varanda a tempo de ver seu carro indo embora.

Eu voltei para dentro e sentei no sofá, não conseguia emitir som algum em meu choro silencioso. Abracei meus joelhos e fiquei ali na mesma posição até ver no relógio que passavam das 4h e ele não havia voltado. Eu me arrastei até o quarto da minha mãe novamente e acendi o abajur, a foto de nós cinco estava em sua mesa de cabeceira e nós não havíamos mexido em nada ali, a não ser para limpar. Eu encarei a foto por um momento.

– Acho que você estava certo, Henrique. – Eu disse para mim mesma enquanto peguei a foto. – Estragamos tudo não foi? - Respirei tão profundamente que doeu meu peito. - Eu sinto tanto a sua falta mãe. – E eu adormeci em meio as palavras enquanto conversava com eles e com a foto em meu peito.


	15. Fifteen

Acordei com a Carlie chorando pelo corredor, o que me fez levantar em um pulo e ir até ela. Ela não tinha o costume de procurar ou até mesmo entrar no quarto da nossa mãe. Quando apareci na porta, ela estava batendo na porta da biblioteca em frente a porta do meu quarto e chamando por mim e pelo irmão.

– Meu amor, aqui. – Eu disse indo até ela mas ela logo veio de encontro até mim. – O que foi?

– Eu quero dormir aqui – Ela apontou para o meu quarto.

Eu olhei pela janela no final do corredor para me dar conta que ainda estava escuro. Eu sorri e a peguei no colo e logo me arrependi quando minhas costas reclamaram do peso. Eu a deixei na cama e ela engatinhou até o meio, eu deitei e ela me abraçou encostando a cabeça em meu peito. Eu dei-lhe um beijo e procurei meu celular pela mesa de cabeceira.

– Bellinha, cadê o papai? – Ela disse quando eu finalmente peguei o celular e o acendi.

Eu a olhei e ela estava com os olhinhos fechados por causa da luz, eu poderia ter inventando um monte de coisas mas eu simplesmente disse. – Eu não sei amor.

Eu olhei a hora e acabara de passar das 3 da manhã. Eu suspirei, estava completamente sem sono e parecia o dia e noite mais longos da minha vida.

Carlie dormiu rapidamente mas em nenhum momento se desgarrou de mim, eu relaxei meu corpo e a abracei mas meus pensamentos estavam no Edward e onde ele estaria. Pensei tanto em ligar e pedir para que ele voltasse pra casa mas eu tinha certeza que ele voltaria logo. Eu acabei dormindo um tempo depois mas meu despertador me acordou às 6h.

Eu liguei pro meu chefe um pouco depois e contei mais ou menos o que estava acontecendo.

"Bella, é sério. Você é uma das mais competentes nessa empresa. Eu estou te adiantando essa semana, você está oficialmente de férias. Cuide da sua família" – Ele disse.

"Eu não tenho como te agradecer por isso, muito obrigada, Michael." - Eu disse realmente agradecida.

Nós desligamos e eu sorri pra Carlie que estava sentada comendo seu café da manhã.

– Vou ficar com você hoje, princesa. – Eu disse.

Ela sorriu e bateu as palminhas balançando as pernas. Rose estava alimentando-a enquanto eu falava ao telefone e depois me sentei junto a elas.

– Rose, estou oficialmente sem babá. – Eu disse enquanto me servia um pouco de chá.

– O que aconteceu com a prima do Sr. Edward? – Ela perguntou me olhando mas a Carlie segurou a mão dela pedindo mais uma colherada de mingau. – Calminha, ele não vai fugir, Carlie. – Ela lhe repreendia mais do que todos nós juntos e eu sorri. Eu era incapaz disso.

– Ela não virá mais... se ela aparecer por aqui, por favor. Diga que ela não tem permissão para entrar.

– Ok, e eu não preciso saber o que está acontecendo?

Eu olhei para a Carlie alheia a toda conversa mas não quis falar na frente dela.

– Ok, Ok, entendi. – Ela disse e sorriu.

Depois do café da manhã, Rose ligou a tv e Carlie correu se aninhando no sofá com seus brinquedos enquanto ria sozinha com os desenhos. Eu contei tudo a Rose enquanto ela desfazia a mesa do café, passava das 8h e Edward ainda não havia chegado.

– Normalmente, vocês saem às 7 horas e ela chega antes de vocês saírem. Isso não aconteceu hoje, o que nos leva a pensar que ele passou o seu recado. – Rose disse quando eu já havia lhe contado tudo.

– É.. – Meu sangue ferveu quando eu pensei na possibilidade dele ter lhe contado tudo pessoalmente.

– Não pense besteira. – Ela disse dando alguns toquinhos no meu ombro e eu lhe sorri. - Minha filha mais nova está à toa em casa, ela pode ficar com a Carlie na parte da tarde, depois do colégio. Eu olho ela de manhã. Você sabe que pode contar comigo.

– Meu Deus! Isso é perfeito, Rose.

Nós conversamos mais um pouco sobre isso e eu liguei para a filha dela que concordou de imediato.

Algumas horas depois eu decidi almoçar fora com a Carlie e estávamos tomando banho e brincando no chuveiro quando a porta do quarto bateu.

– Rose, você pode pegar, por favor, o shampoo da Carlie no banheiro dela? – Eu disse de olhos fechados enquanto estava ajoelhada com a Carlie passando shampoo nos meus cabelos.

Não houve resposta, mas depois de um tempo a porta bateu novamente e um grito da Carlie quase tirou toda a minha audição.

– Ahhhhhhh! – Ela gritou e fez menção de ir até ele, mas se segurou em mim com medo de cair. – Eu passei as mãos nos meus olhos antes de abri-los e o shampoo dela estava sendo estendido até mim pelo Edward. Eu peguei e o coloquei de lado, a Carlie segurou na mão dele e mesmo ele falando pra ela não ir por que iria molhar tudo, foi como um convite. Ela acabou em seu colo molhando-o todo.

Eu continuei meu banho e Carlie só voltou quando eu já havia passado o condicionador. Eu terminei de lavar seus cabelos e Edward sentou na cadeira que havia ali. Seus olhos fixos em mim e eu estava tão incomodada que era impossível não olhá-lo uma vez ou outra. A aliança dele ainda estava lá e eu respirei fundo aliviada. Quando terminamos, ele estava com a toalha da Carlie aberta esperando-a, ele a secou enquanto ela contava tudo o que havia acontecido na casa da Alice no dia anterior, o que ele não sabia por que achava que passamos o dia no Central Park. Eu fiquei para trás enquanto ele levou para arrumá-la, nossas roupas estavam em cima da cama. Eu penteei meu cabelo primeiro e depois fui até o quarto. Edward estava terminando de calçar os sapatos da nossa irmã e eu comecei a me vestir.

– Vai com a gente, papai? – A Carlie perguntou depois de um tempo.

– Eu não sei ainda. – Ele disse e me olhou. Eu sustentei o olhar mas meu rosto estava normal, sem nenhum indício de raiva. Ele continuou, - Talvez eu vá.

Ela sorriu e quando estava pronta pulou da cama com a ajuda dele e correu para o quarto dela. Edward foi até a porta e passou a chave.

– Então... – Ele começou mas não houve mais nada depois por algum tempo.

Eu havia colocado o jeans e o sutiã. Eu sentei na cama de costas pra ele mas em segundos ele sentou ao meu lado e pegou a minha mão.

– Bella, converse comigo.

Eu respirei fundo. – Me desculpa por ontem, eu não pensei em nada antes de dizer.

– Eu sei, - Ele disse. – Está tudo bem.

– Onde você esteve? - Eu o olhei nos olhos, ciente dos seus dedos acariciando a minha mão.

– Eu dirigi até o final da rua e estacionei em frente à casa dos Anderson. Eu dormi no carro. – Sua boca fez menção de um sorriso torto. – Só quis te dar um tempo.

Eu respirei tão aliviada e não quis mesmo disfarçar.

– Mas... – Eu pensei no que dizer. – Mas como a Rosalie sabia para não vir hoje?

– Eu liguei bem cedo. Ela pareceu entender, eu disse que eu poderia ficar com a Carlie por que estou de férias na empresa.

– Você devia ter dito a verdade. – Eu disse e olhei para frente.

– Nós vamos conversar como adultos quando chegar o momento de dispensá-la, ok? – Ele disse e puxou minha mão, abrindo meus dedos.

– Tudo bem. – Eu voltei a olhá-lo.

Ele tirou a minha aliança do bolso de sua camisa e a deixou em sua palma. Eu fiz menção de pegá-la, mas ele fechou sua mão.

– Me desculpa, - Eu disse e senti meus olhos lacrimejarem.

Ele deslizou o anel pelo meu dedo até ajustá-la perfeitamente em seu lugar.

– Nunca mais faça isso, Bella. Não por tão pouco, nem por nada.

Eu balancei minha cabeça positivamente. Ele me beijou calmamente, mas em segundos o beijo se tornou urgente e nós estávamos tirando nossas roupas entre ele. Ele me puxou pro colo dele e logo éramos um emaranhado de corpos suados e despenteados. Nós fizemos amor de forma desesperada primeiro, depois no banho nós agimos carinhosamente e nos vestimos ajudando um ao outro com as roupas, demorando nos beijos.

Nós fomos almoçar juntos e depois ficamos sentados de mãos dadas no parque enquanto a Carlie corria fazendo os pássaros se assustarem. Depois de um tempo ela se cansou e veio sentar no meu colo, mas não queria ir embora. Ela acabou adormecendo e nós voltamos para casa.

De noite, quando ela já estava dormindo em seu quarto e nós estávamos em nossa cama, Edward começou a ver as passagens para Londres.

– Podemos ir na quinta, dará tempo de arrumar as coisas de vocês. – Ele disse.

– Por mim está ótimo, - Eu sorri. – Tem que avisar a sua mãe. Ela quer ir nos receber.

Ele concordou e comprou as passagens. Edward não demorou a dormir, sua respiração uniforme fazia meu braço que estava em seu peito levantar e descer juntamente. Meu corpo todo encostado no seu me passava a segurança que eu não sentia na noite passada e antes de dormir eu agradeci por não ter perdido isso. Eu dormi em seguida.

De malas prontas e todas já no carro, nós nos despedimos dos meus avós e meus primos que foram até a nossa casa. Julles estava berrando, não chorando, berrando mesmo por que queria ir. Nós conseguimos diminuir o show todo falando que quando ela fosse maior, Edward até compraria uma casa pra ela lá e seus olhos brilharam. Nós fomos para o aeroporto e eu não pude deixar de lembrar da primeira vez que havia visto o Edward ali. Nós rimos lembrando de como o fiz esperar em plena véspera de Natal.

Carlie estava sentada no carrinho das malas brincando com seu boneco de pelúcia favorito daquele programa irritante que ela ama enquanto nós estávamos esperando o check-in devidamente abraçados e aos beijos .

Uma senhora tocou no braço do Edward e nós a olhamos.

– Vocês tem uma família linda. – Ela sorriu docemente.

– Wow! Obrigado. – Edward disse com um sorriso também.

– A filhinha de vocês é tão educada. – Nós a olhamos e ela continuava sentada falando com seu bichinho, ela olhou pra cima e sorriu docemente para a senhora e depois pra gente.

– Ela n.. – Edward apertou meu braço disfarçadamente, me interrompendo.

– Ela é, muito obrigado. – Ele sorriu novamente e ela deu um passo para trás voltando ao seu lugar.

– Edward. – Eu o repreendi.

– Bella, ninguém quer escutar uma história de irmãos órfãos na fila do check-in.

Eu bufei e revirei os olhos.

Nossa vez chegou e Carlie ficou um pouco irritada por que o lugar onde estava sentada acabara sendo desfeito. Eu fui pegando as malas e Edward a colocou no colo. Ela deitou com o rosto escondido em seu pescoço mas não chorou nem nada.

Quando eu coloquei a última mala, Carlie começou a puxar minha roupa querendo que eu a pegasse.

– Carlie, espera só um pouco. A Bella não pode agora. – Edward tentava conter suas mãos.

– Mãeeeeee – Ela gritou e todo mundo ao redor olhou quando ela começou uma sequencia da palavra completamente nova. Ela nunca havia dito mesmo.

Eu a peguei de uma vez, ela se tranquilizou e deitou em meu pescoço. Edward terminou os procedimentos do check-in com o choque estampado em seu rosto, acho que eu também estava com a mesma expressão.

Quando nos viramos pra sair, a senhora que estava atrás sorriu novamente.

– É normal, ela tem o direito de querer a mãe. Vocês são uma família realmente linda.

Nós sorrimos envergonhados e saímos em direção ao embarque. Nós dois calados e a Carlie aos poucos estava relaxando o corpo, dormindo em meu colo. Edward a pegou quando começou a ficar muito pesada.

– Bom, isso me deixou com ciúmes. – Edward disse rindo. – Ser rejeitado não é fácil.

Eu passei meu braço pelo dele e continuei calada. – Qual é Bella, ela precisa disso. Nós não estamos roubando o lugar dos nossos pais. Não é como se nós tivéssemos tirado todas as fotos deles da casa para ela não saber quem são. - Ele disse.

– Eu sei. – Eu disse pensativa.

Depois de um tempo nós embarcamos e estávamos a caminho de Londres. Ela acordou logo que entramos no avião e estava super animada, nós rimos quando ela se segurou firme na decolagem e Edward teve que distraí-la quando ela fez menção de chorar. Logo que o medo passou, ela estava chacoalhando suas pernas e batendo palminhas quando ele ligou a tv em frente à sua poltrona em algum filme infantil.

Ela me chamou de mãe o tempo todo, pra tudo. Eu gelava a cada vez que ouvia e pensava na minha mãe. Meus olhos por várias vezes se encontrou deixando escapar lágrimas. Edward segurava em minha mão e eu tentava ao máximo levar aquilo como ele, mas eu não conseguia.

Eu acabei adormecendo depois de algumas horas pra acordar em Londres.


	16. Sixteen

Eu havia visto minha sogra pessoalmente apenas uma vez que havia sido no nosso noivado, mas ela é uma das pessoas mais atenciosas do mundo por que está sempre ligando e querendo saber como estamos. Ela recorre a mim por que o Edward é muito subjetivo, eu dou detalhes e ela ama.

Quando nos avistou no aeroporto veio de encontro com um sorriso ainda maior do que quando fui busca-la no aeroporto nos Estados Unidos. Ela me abraçou primeiro.

– Ah meu Deus! – Ela disse dando-me um beijo. – Vocês realmente vieram.

– Estamos aqui - Eu disse abraçando-a da mesma forma e sorrindo.

– Rejeitado duas vezes no dia, wow. – Edward disse e nós rimos.

– Olá meu filho, como você está lindo. Bella está cuidando muito bem de você. – Ela o abraçou e a Carlie sorriu pra ela, ela estava no colo do Edward e o abraço acabou sendo dos três.

– Uma das especialidades dela, pode-se dizer. – Ele disse meio segurando o riso.

Eu rolei meus olhos e nós fomos pegar as malas. Carlie acabou tendo que ir pro chão por causa das muitas malas e poucas mãos. A mãe do Edward segurou a mãozinha dela e nós fomos para o carro que nos esperava.

Já era noite quando chegamos e nós jantamos após um demorado banho. Carlie estava manhosa ao extremo, mas ela devia estar estranhando o lugar novo. A última vez que viajamos ela era um bebê. Ela ficou o tempo todo aninhada em meu colo e estava lutando para não dormir. Nós ficaríamos na casa da minha sogra hoje e pela manhã iríamos para o apartamento do Edward.

– Eu vou leva-la para o quarto. - Disse apontando o olhar para a minha irmã. - Boa noite Sra. Masen. – Eu sorri e fui em direção ao corredor deixando os dois na sala conversando.

Eu deitei a Carlie e ela estava meio sonolenta, eu dei-lhe beijos eu seu cabelo e ela não demorou muito a dormir. Eu fiquei lendo um romance e depois de muito tempo Edward veio dormir. Ele tirou a camisa e deitou na outra extremidade da cama, ele deu um beijo na cabeça Carlie e outro em meus lábios, eu sorri e guardei meu livro.

– Ela definitivamente está estranhando. – Ele disse baixo.

– Ela não é de fazer essa manha toda sem os motivos dela.

Ele concordou, eu estava apoiada no cotovelo deitada de lado, ele segurou a minha mão livre em seu peito após um beijo nos nós dos meus dedos.

– Minha mãe gosta mesmo de você, não cansa de falar que eu tive sorte. – Ele disse e mesmo no escuro, eu sabia que seu sorriso torto estava lá.

– Teve mesmo. – Eu disse séria, mas sorri depois.

– Imagina, tenho uma noiva que joga a aliança na minha cara na primeira briga séria. A primeira em tantos anos e não tenho nem um crédito. Que sorte a minha. – Dessa vez eu escutei sua risada baixa e ele deu outro beijo nos meus dedos, dessa vez segurou a minha mão em seus lábios.

– Não tem graça. – Eu meio que choraminguei. Puxei a mão de volta ao seu peito e o arranhei devagar. Ele riu e segurou a minha mão.

– Não faz isso. Tem uma criança no nosso meio.

Edward se aproximou e nós nos beijamos sem fazer o máximo de movimento possível, mas nossa respiração estava super alterada quando nos separamos, minutos depois. Ele passou o dedo pelos meus lábios e eu os sentia um pouco inchados. Eu sorri.

– Boa noite, amor. – Eu disse.

– Boa noite. – Ele disse e depois de dar um beijo na minha testa, ele abraçou a nós duas e nós dormimos.

Estávamos há onze dias em Londres e já havíamos levado a Carlie em tantos lugares para distrai-la que nós chegávamos em casa prontos para dormir de tão cansados. Passei a entender por que as pessoas levam babás em suas viagens.

Todos os dias Edward descarregava da máquina, centenas de fotos da gente pelos pontos turísticos e parques, Carlie já havia voltado ao seu normal mas mesmo tendo dois quartos, ela não queria dormir sozinha e minhas pernas estavam cheias de marcas arroxeadas por que ela e sua agitação, me chutava a noite toda. Edward tentou trocar de lugar comigo mas ela virava pra mim do mesmo jeito. Eu acabei tendo que usar jeans muitas vezes por causa das marcas. Mas enfim pudemos respirar por que a mãe do Edward levou a Carlie em uma visita à prima do Edward que tinha crianças pequenas, uma prima de verdade.

– Que paz! – Edward se jogou no sofá de braços abertos e pernas relaxadas 5 segundos depois que a nossa irmã saiu com a mãe dele.

Eu me sentei com um creme para melhorar as marcas roxas e comecei a passar.

– Não faça isso, é maldade. – Eu ri enquanto espalhava o produto.

– Bella, ela está fazendo de propósito. Eu vejo naqueles olhinhos dela. – Ele estava de olhos fechados e a cabeça nas costas do sofá, meio deitado/sentado.

– Não me faça te odiar falando assim da nossa irmã. – Eu disse com humor. Terminei de passar o creme e o coloquei de lado.

Ele riu alto e continuou de olhos fechados, eu fui até o meio das pernas dele e ele abraçou minha cintura com seus braços e encostou a cabeça na minha barriga. Eu passei os dedos penteando seus cabelos para trás e ele abriu os olhos com o queixo apoiado no cós do meu short do pijama.

– Meu Deus, esse perfume. – Ele estava roçando o nariz pela minha blusa, eu sorri quando ele a levantou um pouco e cheirou a minha pele.

– Você gosta? – Eu disse acariciando seus cabelos enquanto sorria. Apoiei meu joelho no sofá entre as pernas dele e fiquei um pouco mais baixa.

– Eu amo. – Ele respirou fundo e começou a dar vários beijos pela minha barriga. – Meu Deus, eu amo.

Eu ri um pouco com a barba por fazer dele roçando em minha pele.

– Eu to com saudade, amor. – Eu disse quando fechei meus olhos sentindo seus beijos pela minha pele.

Ele fez um som com a garganta e ergueu a minha blusa completamente expondo meus seios. Suas mãos levaram meus cabelos para trás e eu os prendi em um coque frouxo. As mãos dele seguram a minha cintura quando eu me abaixei e o beijei. Eu sentei em seu colo com meus joelhos um de cada lado de seu quadril. Ele passou as mãos pelas minhas coxas e logo após as deixou em minha bunda, apertou por ali e me imprensou contra o seu corpo. Minhas mãos estavam novamente em seus cabelos quando ele deslizou a boca até a minha orelha e deu mordidas por ali, em seguida em meu pescoço. Eu mordi meu lábio segurando um gemido e fechei meus olhos.

Eu passei a rebolar lentamente em seu membro e ele gemeu em resposta, sua boca estava descendo até um dos meus seios. Ele chupou um de cada vez e eu rebolei com mais vontade me sentindo tão excitada quanto se nenhuma roupa estivesse nos atrapalhando. Eu levei meus lábios até o pescoço dele e dei beijos e mordidas leves, ele respondia intensificando o que fazia em meu seio.

Eu sussurrei em seu ouvido um pouco ofegante. – Eu te amo.

Ele parou os movimentos e eu o encarei. Estávamos a centímetros e nossa respiração estava tão misturada como se fosse apenas uma. Ele sussurrou com os lábios agora colados nos meus. – Eu te amo.

Eu sorri em resposta e mordi o lábio dele que estava encaixado entre os meus e em seguida nos beijamos demoradamente. Eu coloquei os pés no chão sem pausar o beijo e ele puxou meu short e a calcinha até cair por ali. Eu puxei sua calça de moletom e ele a chutou com os pés. Eu me sentei novamente e gemi longamente quando seu membro me preencheu completamente. Nós nos abraçamos tão forte e nos movimentamos juntamente em um ritmo que era só nosso até que chegamos ao ápice um bom tempo depois.

Fomos almoçar em um restaurante não muito longe do apartamento. Era um lugar super aconchegante e havia uma varanda extensa no segundo piso com mesas ao ar livre, nós sentamos em uma próxima a rua que dava vista para um parque com um lago. Estávamos esperando o nosso pedido quando o vi olhando o visor do celular. Edward já havia ligado infinitas vezes para sua mãe querendo saber como a nossa irmã estava.

– Edward, você não vai ligar de novo. – Eu disse pegando o celular de sua mão, mas ele vibrou na minha mão antes de eu ter guardado em minha bolsa. Eu atendi sem pensar.

"O que foi?" – Eu respondi rispidamente.

"Bella? O Edward não está?" – Rosalie disse.

"Não, ele está no banho." – Ele estava me olhando sem demonstrar nenhuma emoção.

"Bom, depois eu ligo então." – Ela disse, alegre demais.

"Não, você não vai ligar. Nem pra ele, nem pra mim. Você também não vai mais precisar cuidar da minha irmã, nós temos uma nova babá." E eu desliguei em seguida.

Eu pensei duas vezes antes de guarda-lo e acabei deixando junto ao meu na mesa para o caso da Sra. Masen ligar.

– Você foi direto ao ponto. Eu gostei. – Ele sorriu e segurou a minha mão, deu um beijo demorado.

Eu respirei fundo e rolei meus olhos. – Gosto de ir direto ao ponto. – Eu passei a minha mão pelo seu rosto e segurei seu queixo um pouco forte, ele fez um som de dor, fingindo, é claro. – Eu não gosto de mentiras, se ela continuar ligando eu quero saber.

Eu soltei o rosto dele e ele ficou passando a mão, como se tivesse sido o suficiente para machuca-lo.

– Ai amor. – Ele disse e eu sorri da sua encenação.

Depois de almoçar, nós ficamos passeando pela cidade, a pé mesmo, nós tiramos fotos juntos e em determinado momento, ambos estávamos tristes e com saudades da nossa irmã. Quando estava quase no final da tarde, nós voltamos para o apartamento dele e só deu tempo de sentar para descansar as pernas por que o furacão Carlie chegou devastando tudo com suas mãozinhas segurando um algodão doce sem cabo, seus cabelos estavam todos colados e sua pele toda melada. Ela pulou em nós dois e soltou o algodão no Edward.

– Carlie! Por que? – Edward disse quando segurou o doce após ter sujado sua blusa na altura do estômago.

– A vovó disse que você gosta. – Ela disse quando pulou em pé no meio de nós dois e depois se jogou nele. – É pra você.

A mãe do Edward estava rindo e eu não pude evitar. Ele estava tentando controlar mas o algodão se espalhou e ele desistiu.

Nós estávamos conversando sobre como havia sido a visita à sobrinha dela enquanto a Carlie e o Edward comiam o algodão que agora estava na mão dele. Carlie às vezes colocava um pedaço na minha boca e acabou me sujando toda com suas mãos meladas.

Tivemos todos que tomar banho depois da bagunça e o sofá precisou ser limpo duas vezes até sair todo o açúcar. A Sra. Masen jantou conosco e depois foi embora. Nós assistimos um filme com a Carlie mas ela estava elétrica e não parou um minuto sentada. Queria brincar de tudo e assistir ao filme ao mesmo tempo e eu estava cansada só de ver. Sempre que eu me aninhava ao peito do Edward, ela puxava um ou outro com ciúmes então ele sentou em uma ponta do sofá e eu em outra, só assim ela nos deixou em paz, não tinha como não rir diante dessa situação.

Quando nos deitamos eu me preparei para mais chutes, mas Edward colocou um edredom extra nas minhas pernas e serviu por que eu sentia levemente as pernas dela contra mim. Nós dormimos e acordamos para mais um dia de distração com a Carlie.

Era o nosso décimo sétimo dia em Londres e nós dois estávamos esgotados no lugar de relaxados, Edward comprou passagens de volta para o dia seguinte bem cedo e eu avisei Rose e meus avós que estaríamos chegando pela tarde. Edward se certificou de ter comprado presentes para todos e não adiantava falar, ele não se poupava quando o assunto era presentes para os meus primos.

Nós passamos o dia arrumando as malas que trouxemos e as que tivemos que comprar para levar tudo o que compramos, a mãe do Edward passou o dia ajudando a controlar a Carlie por que eu já não tinha mais voz e nem espaço no rosto para olheiras. Exageros a parte, foi uma ajuda e tanto.

No dia seguinte nós tomamos café da manhã no aeroporto enquanto esperávamos o nosso voo que era às 8h. Carlie ficou relutante de largar a mão da mãe do Edward quando percebeu que ela não estava vindo com a gente.

– Carlie, aqui é a casa da vovó. Nós estamos voltando para a nossa. – Edward disse quando ela começou a ficar vermelha e com os olhos cheios d'agua. – Ela irá lá daqui algum tempo, se você chamar.

Carlie no mesmo momento levantou a mãozinha e chamou com os dedinhos e suas lágrimas já escorrendo.

– Não, não assim. Pelo telefone quando chegarmos em casa. Tá bom? – Ele perguntou, mas ela não aceitou e ficou chorando em silêncio enquanto a Sra. Masen era só lágrimas também. Nós fomos para a sala da primeira-classe e esperamos. Ela acabou se distraindo com o meu celular e logo estávamos no avião.

Eu e Edward estávamos de mãos dadas e minha cabeça estava em seu ombro. A cada vez que eu respirava, o perfume inebriante dele me consumia por inteira e uma onda de prazer alcançava todo o meu corpo. Eu suspirei baixo e ele me olhou com um sorriso torto, o meu favorito.

– Se eu não te conhecesse, você passaria por uma adolescente apaixonada. – Ele sussurrou.

– Sou quase isso, tirando a parte da adolescente. – Eu levantei meu olhar até encontrar o dele. – Às vezes. – Eu sorri.

Ele me beijou carinhosamente e eu me derreti quando ele segurou na minha nuca e massageou lentamente de acordo com o beijo. Eu gemi de forma que só ele escutasse e ele respondeu mordendo o meu lábio.

Nós estávamos entretidos e de olhos fechados quando um leve toque em meu ombro nos interrompeu. A comissária estava apontando seu dedo para a Carlie por que ela estava apertando descontroladamente o monitor na poltrona à sua frente.

Edward começou a rir mas a comissária estava séria.

– A filha de vocês não tem idade suficiente para manusear o aparelho sozinha. – Ela disse.

– Desculpa, ele vai ligar pra ela. – Eu apontei pro Edward mas ele não o fez e a Carlie continuou em pé batendo seus dedinhos no pequeno aparelho touch.

– Por favor. – Ela disse e se retirou.

Eu dei um tapa no braço do Edward e ele enfim se moveu e segurou os bracinhos da Carlie. Ele puxou ela até o colo e ela deu um gritinho. Poucos passageiros estavam à bordo, mas os poucos que estavam não se importaram com os gritos de quando ela começou a sorrir com ele dando mordidas na barriguinha dela. Eu sorri e segurei o rostinho dela que agora estava em meu colo e enchi de beijos. Ela segurou o meu enquanto sorria.

Nós logo tivemos que colocar o cinto e o Edward ligou um filme pra ela que dormiu depois de alguns minutos voando.

Nós chegamos em casa e meus avós quase me sufocaram em um abraço caloroso e os gêmeos em Edward e Carlie. Jeremiah estava entretido em seu videogame e quando eu o cumprimentei, ele apenas sorriu e disse "oi Bells", sem tirar os olhos do aparelho.

Depois da distribuição de presentes e um breve resumo da viagem, eles foram embora com a desculpa de que as crianças tinham lição de casa para fazer.

– A mãe daquela menina anda ligando muito pra saber se vocês chegaram. – Rose disse quando estávamos sozinha em meu quarto, desfazendo as malas.

– Da mãe eu gosto. Ela disse o que quer? - Eu disse do banheiro quando fui colocar os produtos em seu lugar.

– Não, ela disse que era urgente. Ela perguntou o que vocês falaram com a menina e se sabem por que ela está furiosa.

– Hum... Eu só disse que ela estava dispensada. Edward também.

Eu procurei o nome da mãe da Rosalie na agenda e liguei, ela respondeu no segunda chamada.

"Olá, é a Bella. Tudo bem?" – Eu disse.

"Meu Deus, nada bem. Vocês já voltaram?" – Ela parecia agoniada.

"Nós chegamos hoje pela tarde. O que está acontecendo?"

"A Rosalie, ela sumiu desde o mês passado. A polícia não quer ajudar mais por que disseram que ela tem idade suficiente para se cuidar e pelo histórico dela no passado, eles simplesmente não querem." – Ela estava chorando. "Na última vez que eu a vi ela estava muito furiosa com vocês, mas com você principalmente. Eu não sei onde ela está, eu ligo todos os dias para todos que eu conheço da época em que ela saia muito e ela não está em lugar nenhum."

"Wow!" – Eu estava chocada.

"Ela disse para mim na manhã que o Edward ligou dizendo que não precisaria mais dela, que você tinha ciúmes por que ele e a menina gostam mais dela do que de você. Minha querida, me desculpa por tudo isso, a Rosalie era muito agressiva quando passou a usar drogas, mas ela largou há muito tempo, quando vocês a chamaram para trabalhar ela estava realmente fazendo de coração."

Eu bufei e rolei meus olhos.

"Ok, eu vou conversar com o Edward. Eu lamento por tudo isso." – Eu realmente lamentava, ela não tinha culpa.

Nós desligamos e eu de imediato contei para a Rose.

– Bom, isso é no mínimo preocupante. – Ela disse quando eu terminei. Eu tive que repetir tudo quando o Edward entrou no quarto perguntando o que era preocupante.

Ele não disse nada por um bom momento. Ele pegou o celular e discou e saiu do quarto. Sua mandíbula apertada e os olhos vazios deram uma noção do ódio que ele estava sentindo.

Eu continuei desfazendo as malas e conversando com a Rose, nosso assunto era o mesmo desde a ligação. Mais ou menos meia hora depois ele voltou.

– Você não sai daqui sem segurança. – Ele disse, - terá uma equipe na casa e uma para te acompanhar.

– Edward, isso é.. – Eu comecei.

– Necessário. - Ele se virou e saiu do quarto novamente.

– Talvez seja mesmo. – Rose concluiu.

Eu não conseguia pensar no que a Rosalie poderia fazer. Puxar meu cabelo? Me xingar? Nada disso parecia precisar de segurança pessoal. Eu continuei desfazendo as malas e Carlie veio para a minha cama mostrar para Rose as coisas que havia ganhado em Londres. Logo nós estávamos rindo, contagiadas pela alegria da nossa pequena.


	17. Seventeen

Eu praticamente tenho passado mais tempo dentro de casa do que em toda a minha vida. Lucy, a filha mais nova da Rose, havia completado seus 14 anos a pouco e mesmo eu estando em casa ela quis vir para que a Carlie acostumasse com ela, o que já mostrou resultado no mesmo dia. Ela ficava o tempo todo brincando com a minha irmã, dava banho e dava-lhe tudo mais, eu praticamente não tinha trabalho algum à noite quando ela já estava muito cansada para querer brincar. Eu não saia por que eu tinha medo, era por que eu não queria um monte de gente me acompanhando para todos os lados e mesmo tentando convencer ao Edward de que não era necessário, ele não suspendera a segurança.

Alice estava passando aqui quase todos os dias depois do trabalho com Jasper e era bom ter alguém para conversar e passar o tempo. Mas hoje era domingo e eles ficaram de vir jantar aqui.

– Você está cortando errado. – Eu disse quando Edward cortou os cubos do tomate grandes demais. Eu ia pegar a faca da mão dele mas ele puxou.

– Você não me ensina, você simplesmente faz e eu não aprendo. – Ele disse e pareceu uma criança se defendendo. Eu ri.

Eu estava lhe mostrando calmamente como fazer e depois fui ver a panela do molho. Desliguei o fogo para esperar o único ingrediente que faltava.

– Edward, me deixa fazer. Falta só o tomate e você está aí cortando esse aí fazem horas

Eu o abracei por trás um pouco forte.

– Não me distraia Isabella. – Ele disse sério e eu ri mais ainda.

Eu voltei para a panela quando ele terminou com os tomates e liguei o fogo. Mexi até cozinhar bem e dessa vez ele que me abraçou por trás. Nós arrumamos a mesa e ele foi levando a comida até estar tudo arrumado. Carlie estava na sala assistindo desenho e pintando, mais o móvel do que o papel. Eu tomei banho primeiro e Edward ficou olhando a Carlie, coloquei uma blusa branca decotada em v e um suéter de caxemira azul escuro, coloquei um jeans básico e sandálias. Passei apenas um rímel, blush e gloss da cor dos lábios, deixando meus cabelos soltos caindo em cachos pelos meus ombros.

Deixei a roupa do Edward em cima da cama e era uma camisa xadrez azul com branco e calças cáqui. Borrifei um pouco do meu perfume antes de sair e desci.

– Amor, você pode ir se aprontar. – Eu disse quando estava nos últimos degraus escada e ele se levantou. Seu olhar me estudou, parando tempo demais no meu decote.

– Isso tudo é pra mim? – Ele me abraçou pela cintura colando nossos corpos. Eu sorri.

– Não deixa de ser, você gostou? – Eu disse com a maior inocência que pude.

Ele primeiro deu uma cheirada no meu pescoço e isso foi o suficiente para me arrepiar por inteira. Eu segurei em sua camisa com as mãos fechadas e meus olhos também. Ele fez um som gostoso com a sua garganta que era um "hummm" tão primitivo que eu senti meus joelhos fraquejarem. Ele riu e soltou uma mão do abraço em minha cintura e desceu seus dedos pelo meu decote que estava colado ao meu corpo, ele terminou com um beijo no meu colo e eu abri os olhos a tempo de encontrar seu olhar.

– Eu não poderia ter gostado mais. – Ele sorriu e ia beijar meus lábios mas eu virei o rosto e pegou na minha bochecha.

– Vai tirar meu batom. – Eu fiz parecer importante mas me arrependi quando olhei seus lábios e minha boca encheu d'agua. – Vá pro banho, anda. - Eu me soltei do seu abraço apertado e possessivo dando-lhe tapinhas, ele subiu rindo e balançando a cabeça.

Eu olhei para a Carlie que havia parado de desenhar e estava olhando em nossa direção. Pela primeira vez em... não, pela primeira vez mesmo ela não nos separou ou chorou com ciúmes.

Eu sentei no sofá e a chamei com meus dedos quando ela fez menção de vir. Ela subiu em meu colo correndo e eu comecei a arrumar seu cabelo que já estava meio fora do lugar.

– O que foi princesa? – Eu perguntei dando-lhe um cheirinho no pescoço.

Ela se encolheu toda e gargalhou, suas mãozinhas tentaram afastar meu rosto e antes eu dei uma mordidinha em seu pescoço. Ela se aninhou no meu colo e olhou pra tv que logo prendeu sua atenção.

Edward desceu minutos depois e seu perfume inebriou todo o cômodo. Ele sentou-se ao meu lado e pegou as pernas da Carlie até estarem em seu colo e ela sorriu pra ele quando ele ficou brincando com a barra do vestidinho dela. Ele segurou a minha mão, nossos dedos se entrelaçaram e pousamos nossas mãos acima das pernas da Carlie. Ela olhou e colocou a mãozinha dela em cima. Nós rimos e Edward deu beijos na mão dela e depois em meu rosto.

Nós ficamos um bom tempo rindo do desenho que estávamos assistindo até que a campainha tocou. Calie deu um pulo toda sorridente e eu fui com ela abrir a porta. Alice e Jasper chegaram e depois de nos cumprimentarmos, Edward pegou o vinho que eles trouxeram e Carlie já estava tentando rasgar o embrulho do presente que deram a ela.

Era uma coleção de dvd's de filmes infantis e ela não deixou o irmão em paz enquanto ele não colocou o primeiro.

– Meu Deus, isso irá distraí-la pelo resto do ano. – Eu disse segurando a mão da minha amiga enquanto íamos até o sofá. – Você é a melhor tia, ela tem razão. – Nós rimos.

– Como se você não a conhecesse, Bells. Ela irá ver por alguns minutos e irá procurar outra coisa.

Nós rimos e ficamos assistindo a ela sentar pra assistir ao primeiro. Edward nos serviu um pouco de vinho e deu suco pra Carlie não ficar pedindo do nosso. Ele e Jasper ficaram conversando próximos a enorme janela panorâmica e nós continuamos no sofá.

– E ai, sobre "aquele" assunto, ele já te chamou para conversar? – Alice perguntou de forma que só eu escutasse.

– Não, e eu to só deixando pra ver onde isso vai dar. Eu não posso acreditar que na cabeça dele ele não me deva uma explicação.

– Eu também. Bom, eu sei de uma coisa, você vai precisar tocar no assunto por que ao ver dele, parece que está tudo bem.

– Realmente está sabe. Nós estamos bem outra vez, só que eu não entendo o por que dele nunca ter me falado sobre a adoção e as drogas.

– Talvez ele teve medo de você não aceitar que ela ficasse com a Carlie, e acima de tudo, temos que reconhecer que ela cuidou muito bem da menina. Diferente de se tivesse sido alguém completamente desconhecido. – Alice disse e nós ficamos pensativas.

– Sim. Eu estou ciente sei disso, mas ela falou para a mãe dela de um jeito que era como se ela quisesse os dois pra ela. Ela é louca.

Nós rimos e bebemos nosso vinho. Conversamos por mais algum tempo e fomos jantar. Revirei meus olhos em todas as vezes que recebíamos um elogio sobre a comida e Edward falava que eu o tinha ajudado e não o contrário. A conversa basicamente circulava na Alice contando como estavam as coisas na empresa onde eu trabalhava e onde Edward e Jasper trabalhavam que era a mesma. É, Jasper começou a trabalhar para o Edward, fazem 2 anos já. E o assunto principal era a Carlie. Mas Jasper iniciou um no qual não falávamos muito.

– E vocês, vão ficar noivos pra sempre? – Deu pra ver a Alice brigando com ele e eu sorri olhando pro Edward.

– Bom, em breve mudaremos isso. – Edward disse e sorriu. – Não é amor? - Ele me olhou ainda sorrindo.

– Você que está dizendo. – Eu sorri cinicamente.

– Vocês basicamente estão casados, quando casarem será apenas um pedaço de papel. – Jasper disse entre risadas.

– Me desculpem por isso. – Alice disse corando.

– Não tem problema, estamos em amigos. – Eu ri tranquilizando-a e logo após todos riram. – Ele tem razão, nós vivemos há anos juntos e temos uma criança.

Carlie riu como se estivesse entendendo e nós todos rimos também. Quando havíamos acabado eu comecei a retirar as coisas. Alice me ajudou e Carlie ficava pra lá e pra cá atrás de nós duas enquanto ajudava com coisas extremamente leves e não perigosas, os dois ficaram conversando relaxadamente. Eu levei a sobremesa, uma Cheesecake de morango que era a minha especialidade.

Todos comeram calados e concentrados emitindo alguns sons de prazer que me deixavam com um sorriso enorme e a sensação de missão cumprida. Tive que segurar o braço do Edward quando ele queria seu quarto pedaço e Alice fez o mesmo com Jasper. Eles pediram licença e foram para fora, a Carlie no colo do Edward estava toda animada por que ela adorava quando o Edward a levava pra fora já que agora era proibido, mesmo com a Lucy.

Alice me ajudou novamente com a mesa e depois que estava tudo na lavadora de louças, nós fomos até lá fora também. Havíamos comprado um parquinho de quintal para a Carlie e Edward estava empurrando ela lentamente no balanço. Não havia como ignorar os 5 seguranças circulando por ali e ao lado da casa. Nós sentamos na escada e ficamos assistindo a tudo e conversando até que era tarde demais e eles precisaram ir embora. Nós nos despedimos e entramos.

Nós estávamos brincando com tinta guache com a Carlie e já passava da meia noite. Nenhum de nós três com sono então fomos brincando, em determinado momento as tintas já estavam acabando e Edward pediu que eu pegasse uma caixa nova no armário de brinquedos da Carlie em seu quarto. Eu fui até lá e acendi as luzes, estranhei o fato da janela estar aberta até tão tarde sendo que eu me lembro de ter fechado ainda pela tarde. Fui até lá novamente e fechei.

Eu olhei ao redor do quarto por um momento vendo se havia algo fora de lugar, mas meu olhar caiu até lá embaixo na parte de trás do nosso quintal, havia dois seguranças circulando. Eu voltei meu olhar para o quarto até que vi um pedaço de papel dobrado no travesseiro da Carlie.

Eu cheguei lá em poucos passos e quando abri dizia:

_Tic tac, a sua vez de brincar de casinha está acabando, tic tac._

_Edward!_ – Eu gritei e em segundos ele estava aqui, a Carlie em seu braço. Ambos com o mesmo olhar de preocupação. Eu a peguei e dei o bilhete a ele.

– Meu Deus, Edward. – Eu estava tremendo. – Ela esteve aqui, meu Deus.

Minha voz estava um tom acima do desespero e eu senti meu corpo todo tremer, me sentei e quando a Carlie sentiu minhas mãos tremendo ela começou a chorar. Eu não conseguia acalma-la por que o Edward estava lendo e relendo e eu queria saber no que ele estava pensando.

– Essa não é a letra dela. – Ele simplesmente disse.

– Como não é? Quem mais iria falar isso, pelo amor de Deus.

Ele só balançou a cabeça e pegou de volta a irmã, ele puxou literalmente a minha mão e eu tropecei quando fiquei em pé até acompanha-lo. Ele gritou pelo chefe da segurança e eu quase tapei meus ouvidos como a Carlie estava fazendo enquanto chorava. Edward estava vermelho e gritando xingamentos e como o rapaz alto e forte que estava ouvindo sua reclamação sem dizer nada e com seu rosto impassível. Quando Edward estava se acalmando, em partes, o rapaz o guiou até o lado de fora e eu não ouvi mais nada. Eu abracei forte a minha pequena e bastou eu ficar calma pra ela também ficar. Edward entrou e pegou sua camisa que estava no sofá e subiu na companhia do chefe da segurança e de mais dois homens. Eu escutei passos firmes acima do teto e móveis sendo arrastados. Carlie estava olhando assustada para a escada e eu fiquei passando a mão em seus cabelos até que ela deitou em meu peito, eu a balancei levemente até que ela dormiu. Eles já estavam lá em cima a quase uma hora e eu já não aguentava mais esperar quando eles finalmente desceram.

Edward se sentou ao meu lado, nas suas mãos estavam mais papeis do mesmo que achei na cama da Carlie, quando ele me viu olhando começou.

– São todos iguais, estavam por toda a parte. Eles estão procurando digitais mas está tudo perfeito pelo que deu pra ver, nada faltando também. De jeito nenhum foi ela, Bella. Ela não conseguiria escalar e andar pelo telhado sem chamar a atenção, ainda mais abrir aquela janela.

– Tenho certeza que foi. - Eu disse baixo.

– Você está com raiva, mas se pensar bem verá que não é possível. De qualquer forma eles vão procurar por alguma coisa.

Eu balancei a cabeça e uma lágrima rolou até que ele a parou com o polegar. Ele me beijou carinhosamente e me abraçou de lado.

– Por que nós não vamos passar um tempo no apartamento em Manhattan? – Ele sugeriu. – Iríamos nos divertir um pouco fazendo um novo quarto pra essa pequena. - Ele acariciou os cabelos suados da Carlie e eu concordei com a cabeça novamente.

Nós ficamos por mais um bom tempo esperando que liberassem o andar de cima, eu acabei dormindo no ombro do Edward.


	18. Eighteen

Nós pegamos algumas malas e enchemos apenas com o suficiente para ficar por algum tempo no apartamento em Manhattan e dois seguranças se ofereceram para descer com elas. Carlie escolhia os brinquedos que queria levar enquanto eu ligava para a Rose para avisa-la da novidade e em seguida avisei minha avó também, Edward instruía o chefe da segurança com novas ordens. Passado algum tempo, nós estávamos no carro pelas ruas de Nova York até o apartamento onde eu cresci. Eu não havia estado aqui desde que nos mudamos para a casa em Greenwich antes da minha irmã nascer e eu só sabia que estava habitável por que a Rose passava aqui toda sexta para retirar o pó. Do lado de fora, o que víamos em primeiro lugar era apenas uma porta giratória e uma faixada toda dourada que era a primeira vista muito luxuosa e um porteiro que já era de idade avançada, quando me viu ele automaticamente saiu de seu posto e veio de encontro, me abraçou como se eu fosse uma garotinha. Eu apresentei à minha "nova" família sem explicar muito e seu olhar se iluminou ao conhecer meu noivo. Ele e alguns rapazes se encarregaram das malas enquanto entramos. Dentro basicamente víamos uma recepção sofisticada e três elevadores para dar conta dos 25 andares de residências familiares. Nós cumprimentamos a educada e sorridente jovem na recepção e eu informei para qual apartamento estava indo, era o 2004, no vigésimo quarto andar. Só poderia subir com a chave do elevador residencial.

Logo que se abriram as portas já damos com a sala incrivelmente grande com todas as janelas panorâmicas que dão vista para a imensa selva de pedra da nossa cidade. Carlie gritou e saiu correndo como fez no da Alice, mas aqui nós não a seguramos por que era sua casa. Nós entramos de mãos dadas e eu fui mostrando ao Edward todos os cômodos passando primeiro pela a sala que fazia uma divisão em balcões com a cozinha ilhada, a sala de jantar logo ali ao lado e pelo corredor chegávamos a duas suítes que costumavam ser minha e da minha mãe, um banheiro e uma pequena biblioteca. Todos bastante espaçosos, mas os quartos estavam completamente sem vida. No mesmo dia fomos comprar tintas e móveis. Até nos esquecemos dos problemas quando começamos a remontar o quarto da nossa pequena. Nós três estávamos mais pintados do que o quarto que estava ganhando uma cor lilás que Carlie havia escolhido. Ligamos o som alto e cantávamos enquanto terminávamos de pintar. Pela tarde os móveis chegaram e enquanto montavam no nosso quarto, nós montávamos os da Carlie. Ela dava pulinhos de alegria com as coisas novas. Nós deixamos tudo pelo meio e quando a tinha estava seca nós passamos um papel de parede com um tema infantil de bonecas e flores. Edward foi pintar o nosso enquanto eu limpava primeiro e depois arrumava suas roupas em seu novo armário e os brinquedos em um baú, alguns ficaram pelo tapete e ela começou a brincar enquanto eu terminava de colocar a cortina.

Fui ajudar ao Edward e só acabamos o nosso quarto quando já era noite. Eu tomei banho com a Carlie e mesmo com a ajuda do Edward para tirar a tinta do nosso corpo, demoramos quase meia hora. Por fim estávamos limpas e assim que nós saímos ele entrou, eu dei janta a Carlie que dormiu em seguida em questão de segundos. Eu a coloquei na cama e voltei até o sofá, liguei a tv em qualquer coisa e me esparramei, morta de cansaço.

– Cadê ela? – A voz dele me despertou de um cochilo.

– Dormiu.

– E você também, pelo jeito. – Ele riu e me deu um beijo na cabeça ainda em pé, atrás do sofá.

– Estava te esperando para comermos juntos. – Eu disse levantando e segurando sua mão enquanto ia até ele. Fomos a cozinha e ele me abraçou enquanto eu servia a nós dois.

– Que cheiro bom. – Ele disse e apertou seus braços um pouco mais forte contra minha cintura.

– Eu sei que você gosta da minha comida. – Eu ri e virei para dar um beijinho em seu nariz.

– Também, mas eu me referia a você. – Ele me imprensou contra o balcão da cozinha e eu só tive tempo de largar a colher no prato e apoiar-me.

Ele beijou meu pescoço e afastou o meu cabelo com seu rosto e mordeu por ali, eu fechei os olhos e gemi baixo entre uma risada, encolhendo levemente meu corpo. Ele segurou meus braços com força e imobilizou meu corpo contra o seu totalmente. Seu peso me sufocava de uma forma incrivelmente boa e eu me rendi. Ele afastou com um braço as comidas que estavam por ali e uma mão sua pousou em minhas costas me forçando a debruçar ali. Eu apoiei meu rosto no mármore gelado e ainda de olhos fechados eu chamei pelo seu nome.

– Ah, Bella! – Ele suspirou. Suas mãos se arrastaram por baixo da minha blusa até encontrarem os meus seios e ele os massageou gostosamente. Eu sorri de prazer com meus olhos fechados e rebolei contra o seu membro já duro contra a minha bunda. Nós ficamos provocando um ao outro pelo que pareceu ser muito tempo até que ele levantou a minha blusa até a metade das costas e beijou por ali dando mordidas entre os beijos, eu tentei me soltar, mas suas mãos me seguraram com mais força.

– Edward, eu quero me virar – Eu choraminguei e tentei mais uma vez em vão. Ele segurou meus pulsos com uma única mão, a outra estava começando a descer meu short quando ele rapidamente me soltou e nós estávamos lado a lado a tempo da Carlie aparecer no corredor que dava abertamente para a cozinha.

Eu fui até ela correndo e a peguei no colo, ela estava com o rosto molhado de lágrimas e logo se aninhou em mim.

– Meu amor, o que foi? – Eu perguntei enquanto ia até o Edward que estava frustrado voltando a esquentar a comida. Eu a coloquei na bancada e a abracei junto a mim enquanto acariciava seus cabelos até ela se acalmar.

– Eu quero o meu quarto. – Ela disse entre soluços com seu idioma enrolado.

– Mas aquele é seu, amor. – Edward disse de imediato, agora pegando o prato e sentando em um dos bancos por ali.

– Eu pensei que você tinha gostado. – Eu disse enquanto enxugava suas lágrimas com meus dedos e beijava seu rostinho.

– Eu gostei, - Ela simplesmente disse e voltou a deitar em meu ombro.

Edward dividiu as colheradas entre nós dois enquanto a Carlie estava sonolenta e quietinha dando leves suspiros por causa do choro.

Nós voltamos para a tv e eu deitei entre as pernas do Edward com a Carlie ainda em meu colo, ela acabou adormecendo minutos depois com apenas a luz da tv no ambiente.

– Eu ainda quero. – Edward sussurrou e mordeu minha orelha de leve.

Eu afastei a cabeça sem fazer nenhum movimento brusco e virei meu rosto de lado.

– Não vai dar. – Eu disse sorrindo e dei um beijinho nos lábios dele, mas ele me segurou e eu acabei abrindo-os para a sua língua. Em poucos momentos estávamos ofegantes e agora eu também estava frustrada pelo que não aconteceu na cozinha.

– Droga. – Ele disse e começou a mudar de canal compulsivamente. Eu ri e me levantei, deixei a Carlie deitada no meu lugar e ele a segurou como um bebê.

Eu fui escovar meus dentes e lavar meu rosto. Me encarando no espelho vi que minha blusa ainda estava do jeito que Edward deixou e eu abaixei sorrindo. Voltei para pegar a Carlie e fui para a nossa cama, deixando-a no meio de nós dois. Eu sei que isso é a pior coisa a fazer, que deixa ela mal acostumada e tudo mais, mas meu coração acaba falando mais alto. Só por hoje, eu digo na minha cabeça mesmo sabendo que não é a verdade.

Eu adormeço antes do Edward vir e acordo com a Carlie enganchada contra mim com seus braços em meu pescoço, seu rostinho entre o meu pescoço, eu também estou com um braço segurando-a junto a mim, mas ambas estamos suadas. Edward está dormindo relaxadamente virado para nós duas. Eu dedico um tempo observando-o dormir e sorrio quando ele sorri em seu sono.

Levo minha mão até seu rosto e meus dedos roçam sua barba por fazer e ele sorri e vira seu rosto, meus dedos deslizam pelos seus lábios e ele segura minha mão dando um beijo carinhoso ainda de olhos fechados. Ele beija meu pulso demoradamente, eu sorrio e volto a acariciar seu rosto e depois seus cabelos. Ele não abre os olhos e volta a dormir de novo.

Edward saiu com a Carlie para passear pelas ruas próximas ao prédio por que ela estava entediada com as mãozinhas no vidro da janela olhando a cidade e seu rosto se iluminou quando ele perguntou se ela queria descer. Logo que eles saíram eu espalhei meus papeis pela mesa de jantar e dediquei algum tempo a um projeto que eu pretendo apresentar ao meu chefe quando eu retornar das férias. Eu liguei para o Edward.

– Meu amor. - Ele atendeu no segundo. - Carlie, calma.

Eu ri por que quase vi na minha frente os dois disputando o telefone.

– Onde vocês estão? - Eu perguntei.

– Nós estamos passeando na Broadway, vou levar tacos quando estiver indo para casa.

Eu ri e nós tentamos falar mais alguma coisa mas a Carlie queria a atenção completa dele e eu a entendia completamente. nos despedimos e desligamos. Eu voltei ao trabalho.

Mais de uma hora havia passado desde a ligação e eu estava acertando alguns detalhes antes de guardar tudo nas pastas e ligar novamente quando o elevador apitou e abriu as portas lá na sala. Eu sorri por que já estava com saudade da minha pequena mas continuei escrevendo para não perder o pensamento no que eu estava fazendo.

– Edward? Ela está dormindo? – Eu disse quando não ouvi nenhum grito da Carlie, o que era de costume.

Uma risada estridente me fez virar, mas não fora rápido o suficiente por que no meio do movimento eu senti algo batendo forte contra a minha cabeça e mesmo que um "não" tenha saído estrangulado pela minha garganta, tudo ficou escuro.


	19. Nineteen

Apertei meus olhos bem fechados assim que recuperei a minha consciência. Parecia que haviam ligado uma sirene dentro do meu cérebro, estava doendo demais. Eu tentei levantar as mãos sentindo uma dor excruciante na minha cabeça, mas aí me dei conta de como eu estava. Eu estava deitada em um chão muito sujo e poeirento, minhas mãos e meus pés estavam presos, havia uma luz fraca acima de mim que não chegava nem a iluminar todo o ambiente, eu não conseguia ver janelas ou portas. Eu gritei. E gritei de novo. De novo. E mais uma vez.

Por vários minutos eu pedi por socorro e o cheiro de mofo estava irritando completamente o meu nariz, eu não sabia a quanto tempo eu estava aqui presa nem se era dia ou noite. De repente uma porta se abriu e fechou não dando tempo nem de eu olhar para saber de onde estava vindo, não havia luz também do local onde esta se abriu. Eu fiquei calada e sentia meu corpo todo tremendo.

– Quem está ai? – Eu disse depois de passado algum tempo no silêncio, mas sentindo a presença de outra pessoa.

– Estragaria a brincadeira, não acha? – Uma voz masculina desconhecida disse. Ele desligou a única luz que estava acesa e ligou uma lanterna pequena, iluminou o meu rosto e se abaixou. A luz forte fez com que eu fechasse meus olhos e virasse meu rosto. – Não fazia parte do plano você ser linda assim sabe? Quando eu concordei, pensei em ser mais uma dessas branquelas daqui, mas você, - Ele passou a mão no meu rosto de forma lasciva e eu me agitei completamente com repulsa ao toque, gritei enquanto lágrimas desciam mas isso não o fez parar, ele continuou com sua mão pelo meu corpo, - Isso torna ainda mais difícil com que eu me controle, calminha aí.

– Por que eu? – Eu disse chorando e gritando enquanto me debatia.

– Porque você vale um bom dinheiro e por eu recebo ordens. – Ele ergueu a minha blusa e eu gritei até ele parar. – Ok, chega de gritar. – Ele me deu um tapa no rosto e eu me calei com o choque. Lágrimas silenciosas se multiplicaram e eu sentia meu coração batendo tão forte que estava doendo.

Escutei os passos se afastando e a porta se abriu e fechou novamente me deixando no som apenas do meu choro silencioso. Eu adormeci, tão cansada de esperar por alguém, de gritar socorro em vão e das dores que não passavam nunca e estavam aumentando conforme eu gritava.

Quando acordei novamente eu estava sentada mas minhas mãos ainda estavam amarradas. As dores e o medo não davam espaço para me preocupar com a fome. Eu voltei a chorar e não mais gritar. Eu levantei minhas duas mãos até o ponto onde mais doía em minha cabeça e havia sangue já seco mas com certeza um machucado grande, no meu rosto a sensação era de que estava muito inchado onde eu levei um tapa antes de adormecer. Eu abaixei a minha blusa novamente me sentindo violada mesmo que não tenha acontecido nada e voltei a chorar de desespero.

_Edward's POV_.

Passei em uma loja de tacos com a Carlie no banco de trás enquanto o som estava ligado com um dos seus cd's favoritos, nós dois cantávamos a música alegre que a fazia rir. Bella odiaria estar aqui nesse momento, ela não gosta quando eu dirijo e canto com a Carlie e confesso que isso me motiva a fazer. Eu ri com o pensamento e enquanto esperávamos nosso pedido no carro, eu pensei em ligar para avisar que estaríamos a caminho, mas não deu tempo por que o pedido chegou rápido e dei partida no carro.

Estacionei no subsolo do prédio e entre a espera do elevador, a Carlie pediu para que eu a pegasse no colo e ela se aninhou no meu ombro.

– Ah não. Vai dormir assim suja? E a Bella? Ela vai ficar triste se você chegar e não falar com ela. – Eu disse e assim que eu terminei a Carlie levantou a cabeça e sorriu demonstrando que concordava. Nós subimos e quando o elevador parou eu a soltei e ela correu para procurar a Bella.

Eu deixei os tacos na bancada da cozinha e ri quando escutei a Carlie chamar "mãe" pelo corredor em sua corrida cuidadosa para não cair.

– Bella? – Eu chamei quando vi as coisas dela espalhadas na mesa da cozinha.

Quando estava no começo do corredor a Carlie apareceu do banheiro principal fazendo um "_não sei_" com as mãozinhas. Eu abri o nosso quarto e a chamei, nada. No quarto da Carlie o mesmo. Eu liguei para seu celular e caiu na caixa de mensagens.

– Será que ela saiu rapidinho e não nos avisou? – Eu peguei a Carlie no colo e levando-a para o banho.

Ok, eu estava preocupado agora por que levei um bom tempo para arrumar a Carlie, ela comeu e adormeceu enquanto víamos tv. Eu guardei os tacos por que queria esperar a Bella mas ela não atendia o telefone e nem ligava para avisar onde estava. Guardei os papeis dela de qualquer jeito nas pastas apenas para que a Carlie não mexesse em nada. Ela nunca deixava suas coisas do trabalho assim.

Eu vesti uma camisa e peguei a Carlie, desci até a recepção onde a mesma jovem estava se arrumando para trocar de turno.

– Olá, - Ela se virou e sorriu educadamente. – Você por acaso, não viu a minha noiva sair mais cedo não? – Eu deslizei o celular que mostrava a foto de nós três quando ela fez menção de perguntar quem era.

– Oh, não. Ela não passou por aqui não. Talvez pelo estacionamento.

– Ok, obrigado. – Mas eu tinha certeza de que o carro dela estava na vaga ao lado do meu.

Eu me direcionei até o lado de fora e perguntei ao porteiro por ela.

– Eu saberia se ela tivesse passado por aqui meu rapaz, pela porta ela pararia por mim, pelo estacionamento ela buzinaria. Ela com certeza não passou por aqui.

Eu imediatamente liguei para a policia.

Horas haviam passado e minha casa estava cheia de gente para lá e cá procurando por algum detalhe.

– Aqui. – Um analista forense gritou quando estava abaixado perto da mesa onde as coisas dela estavam quando cheguei. – Cacos de vidro. – Ele começou a recolher para um saco plástico.

_Talvez ela tenha quebrado um copo_, eu pensei.

Já era madrugada quando eles começaram a se retirar, levando consigo as filmagens do dia inteiro a partir do momento que eu sai com a Carlie. Não havia impressões digitais que não fossem as nossas pela casa inteira.

– Você pode esperar a nossa ligação, mas também pode acionar sua equipe particular de segurança. Aliás, por que eles não estavam aqui? – O detetive perguntou.

– Nós estávamos tendo problemas na nossa casa em Greenwich, eu disse a minha equipe que viesse para cá dentre dois dias. No caso seria amanhã, por que eu mandei que colocassem câmeras ao redor da casa e trocassem as fechaduras das portas e janelas. Foi um erro. – Eu disse e passei as mãos pelos cabelos, desesperado.

– Bom, vamos analisar essas filmagens e ligamos a qualquer momento. – Ele colocou uma mão em meu ombro, - Vamos encontra-la.

Eu balancei a cabeça e depois que todos saíram eu peguei a Carlie que continuava dormindo e fui até a casa dos avós da Bella. Depois de explicar tudo e esperar que o choro dos dois se acalmasse, eles concordaram em ficar com a Carlie pela noite.

– Onde você vai, meu filho? – A Sra. Swan perguntou me segurando quando eu virei as costas.

– Eu vou lá em casa, falar com o meu pessoal.

Ela me soltou e seu rosto estava preocupado. Eu dirigi o mais rápido que pude até parar lá em frente.

– Sr. Cullen, - o chefe da segurança veio de encontro. As luzes da casa estavam todas acesas e via-se muito movimento de pessoas instalando câmeras. – Um dos meus rapazes não veio trabalhar hoje, ele sumiu. A empresa já ligou para ele em todos os números, uma equipe foi até o endereço mas ele não estava por lá. Eu temo que isso não seja bom.

Eu lhe contei tudo o que havia acontecido mais cedo e ele pensou por um tempo.

– Não seria estranho se ele estivesse aliado com essa menina, ele é novo demais na equipe e nós não sabemos muito dele, ele também não falava com a gente além do essencial. Mas a empresa cobra ótimas referências, nunca temos que nos preocupar com as pessoas que contratam, você nos conhece.

E realmente conhecia por que meu pai trabalhava com eles desde muito tempo. Eu liguei para o detetive e lhe passei o telefone para o chefe de segurança, eles ficaram conversando por um bom tempo e eu prestei atenção. No final ele desligou e me passou o telefone.

– Ele disse que tem novidades ruins sobre as filmagens, você quer que eu vá com você? – Ele perguntou.

Eu ponderei e acabei decidindo que era melhor, talvez ele fosse útil no reconhecimento. E foi o que aconteceu, o detetive passou a repassou várias vezes o momento em que eu tive que apertar as mãos na mesa quando via um desconhecido, muito encapuzado e de óculos escuros, luvas e roupas cobrindo todo o seu corpo carregar a minha noiva desmaiada. Sangue escorria por sua testa e cabelos e mesmo com o apoio dos que estavam na sala, eu soquei as mãos na mesa e xinguei.

– Ele tem o mesmo porte do James, o rapaz que não veio trabalhar. – Disse o meu chefe de segurança.

Eu estava com meus olhos presos na tela da tv que agora repetia o momento quando ele jogou a minha noiva desmaiada no porta-malas de qualquer jeito e a trancar ali. Era um carro branco com adesivos de uma empresa de manutenção de prédios.

– Minha equipe está acompanhando o carro pelas ruas de NY a partir da direção que ele tomou quando saiu do prédio, estamos tendo um bom progresso até agora.

Eu continuei andando para os lados olhando meu celular a todo momento para não perder qualquer chamada. Estava me concentrando em qualquer coisa para não me render ao medo que estava corroendo todo o meu autocontrole. Medo de perdê-la, medo de a machucarem, medo de que isso seja mais do que todos nessa sala esperam.

A madrugada passou, a manhã, a tarde e já estava anoitecendo quando finalmente houve resposta sobre o destino do carro.

– Aqui vemos claramente o carro entrando nessa garagem em uma casa comum no Brooklyn e a garagem se fechando automaticamente. Uma equipe está indo para lá ver se encontram algo suspeito.

– Vocês sabem que ela está lá, por que não simplesmente entrar? – Eu disse exasperado.

– Temos que ter certeza do que estamos enfrentando, um passo errado e pode arriscar a vida da sua noiva. – O detetive disse calmamente.

Eu respirei fundo e passei as mãos no cabelo diante da incapacidade de fazer algo.

Algumas horas depois meu telefone tocou e eu corri para atender, mas era a Rosalie.

"Edward, como você está" Ela disse depois de muitas chamadas enquanto eu ponderava se atendia ou não.

"Rosalie, este não é um bom momento."

"Por que? Bella não está te tratando como você merece?" Ela riu e eu apertei o telefone com raiva.

"Cala a boca" Eu ia desligar mas um grito chamou a minha atenção.

"Edward, socorro"

"Bella? Rosalie, o que você está fazendo com ela?"

Um grito de dor da Bella me fez gritar e chamar a atenção de todos, que vieram correndo imediatamente. Eu coloquei no viva-voz de imediato.

"Rosalie? Rosalie?"

"Quem sabe agora, meu amor, com a morte dela você se dê conta de quem realmente seria boa para você."

Mais um grito de dor da Bella, que me chamava entre um choro que era doloroso até de ouvir.

"Rosalie, não a machuque, você sabe que isso me fará odiar você. Por favor, nós sempre fomos amigos."

"Para você, para mim sempre foi diferente."

"Rosalie, por favor."

"Ah Edward. A Carlie ficaria muito bem entre nós dois com aqueles cabelinhos claros, onde está ela? Eu estou com saudades da minha pequena princesa. Você sabia que eu a ensinei chamá-lo de pai? Eu tentei fazê-la me chamar de mãe mas essa pequenininha é esperta." Ela respirou fundo e mais gritos da Bella ganharam som. "Desculpe estar chutando a sua ex noiva, estragando o velório e tudo mais, mas não consigo me conter."

Eu comecei a gritar e xingá-la quando, mas ela desligou enquanto ria e com certeza batia ainda mais na Bella. O detetive pegou meu celular e um analista o levou consigo.

– Estávamos rastreando. A chamada vem mesmo daquela casa. Nossa equipe irá entrar lá em poucos segundos.

– Eu quero ir. – Eu disse entre os dentes.

– Deixe a nossa equipe fazer o certo, Edward. Vamos trazê-la para você.

Eu chutei a cadeira e gritei de ódio.

_Medo_. Era a primeira vez que eu experimentava o sentimento que estava me corroendo por inteiro. _Medo_.


	20. Twent

Eu mal conseguia me concentrar no simples ato de ficar acordada, tudo doía e quando eu simplesmente fechava os olhos e pensava na minha família, era como se uma forte anestesia se espalhasse por todo o meu corpo. Algumas vezes eu estava tão perdida em sonhos que acordava com uma forte dor no estômago, uma vez fora fome e em outras fora Rosalie que de tempo em tempo estava aqui ao lado me chutando e falando coisas que eu tentava entender mas eu não conseguia.

Eu escutava sua risada e era irritante não conseguir se mexer por que agora eu estava toda amarrada e ela passou uma fita adesiva em minha boca. A grossa camada de poeira abaixo do meu rosto já não me incomodava mais e o chão gelado agora servia como um analgésico para as minhas diversas dores pelo corpo. Eu a escutei falando com meu noivo e eu gritei por socorro, não sei se ele ouviu, mas foi minha última chance por que agora meu grito não passa de um chiado.

_De repente estou em um parque, é muito verde e o céu é tão azul. Olha, é a minha menina. "Carlie" eu gritei por ela e ela olhou em minha direção, um sorriso iluminou ainda mais aquele dia ensolarado. Ela começou a correr em minha direção e ela estava de mãos dadas a alguém. "Mãe", ela gritou de volta do outro lado do extenso gramado e começou a correr, meus olhos passaram pelos braços dela e para quem estava com ela. Era o mais lindo que o ser humano podia chegar, eu tinha certeza. O homem que fez meu coração se acelerar e acreditar que o tempo e a distância não podem destruir o que é verdadeiro. Ele sorria acompanhando a Carlie. Mas espera, ele está segurando algo em seu colo. É pequeno, eu não consigo ver o que é. Não, eu consigo, é um beb..._

– Acorda.

Eu despertei com uma pontada de dor em meu peito, Rosalie estava acima de mim e agora a luz que iluminava como uma poça amarelada fosca estava acesa novamente. Ela sorria e aquele sorriso era o que eu estava acostumada a ver quando chegava do trabalho e ela se despedia com um "até amanhã". Eu não tentei gritar, sentia como se não houvesse mais nada a ser feito, apenas sentir dor.

– Oh, Bella. Você está com fome?

Ela se sentou na cadeira atrás dela, apenas com as botas sob a luz, eu não tentei porém sabia que não conseguiria ver seu rosto.

– Aposto que sim. Mas para que comer se irá morrer de qualquer forma. Seria um desperdício. – Ela riu, apagou a luz e se foi.

Ah, silêncio. Era relaxante. Eu queria voltar para o meu sono mas não conseguia. Fiquei mexendo minhas mãos que doíam demais sob as cordas que a amarravam junto aos meus pés agora. Eu estava em uma posição fetal e isso foi ideia da Rosalie. Ela e o rapaz que eu não conheço mas que está sempre aqui, discutiram quando ela lhe deu ordens para que me imobilizasse inteira. Eu lembro dele dizer "A garota é indefesa como um rato" "ratos são espertos, faça" ela disse em resposta e ele reclamou mas fez. Agora eu não consigo nem me virar.

Eu me perdi em sonhos outra vez, mas dessa vez são todos confusos e eu não consigo saber o que se passa em minha cabeça. Passos, muitos passos. Barulho. Tudo isso de uma vez, gritos também. Deve ser o meu medo refletido em sonhos, pesadelos ou seja lá o que isso for. Eu queria ver novamente o rostinho da minha irmã. Eu não quero morrer, eu disse a mim mesma em meio àquele pesadelo de barulhos e passos pesados. A porta se abriu com o barulho de um trovão e eu me assustei abrindo os olhos.

– Tem alguém ai? – Uma forte luz iluminava o lugar.

Eu tentei falar algo, mas novamente só saíram murmúrios.

– Aqui, - O homem disse enquanto se aproximava. – Você vai ficar bem. – Ele disse enquanto outra pessoa me pegou no colo e eu quis gritar de dor, eu estava há tanto tempo na mesma posição que quando me mexi, uma dor excruciante me atacou como agulhas.

Eu não vi mais nada.

Acordei com um barulho de bip regular, estava escuro a não ser por um abajur ao meu lado e quando puxei meu braço, ele estava ligado por uma agulha a um equipamento ao lado da cama. Hospital, eu quase suspirei, mas fui interrompida em meu reconhecimento de área por um corpo ao meu lado. Estava de pé já e suas mãos de encontro ao meu rosto.

– Meu Deus, Bella. – Ele disse e era como um lamento.

– Amor, - Eu tinha tanto a dizer, eu pensei tanto nele. As palavras se embaralharam na minha cabeça e lágrimas transbordaram. – Eu te amo.

– Ah, Isabella. – Ele se abaixou e seu rosto estava próximo ao meu. Ele deu beijos em meu rosto e em meus lábios, ele beijou meus braços e minhas mãos. – Eu estava desesperado, meu Deus, eu te amo tanto.

Eu consegui sorrir, meu rosto doeu quando o fiz mas ainda assim e o sustentei enquanto ele se aconchegava ao meu lado na cama. Pedi para que ele me contasse o que aconteceu e ele começou, passando pela parte dele nas investigações, de que o nome do rapaz era James e que ele trabalhou em nossa segurança pessoal e de quando a equipe entrou na casa onde eu estava.

– No momento em que eles estavam entrando eu só pude acompanhar por que estavam em contato direto com o pessoal na sala onde eu estava, eles surpreenderam a Rosalie e o namorado na sala, eles estavam jantando e quando a porta foi arrombada, havia uma arma em cima da mesa que pertencia ao James, ele de imediato pegou e deu um tiro em sua cabeça, morreu na hora e isso chocou Rosalie ainda mais por que eles disseram que ela se rendeu de imediato. A Polícia revistou toda a casa e ela ria quando eles perguntavam onde você estava. Revistavam o quintal jogando tudo pelos ares e nada. Um dos analistas forenses estava atrás de sangue ou pistas quando viu em baixo do tapete, na lavanderia, uma dobradiça, ele puxou o tapete e lá estava uma porta para um porão. Na planta da casa não havia esse cômodo, por isso demoraram um pouco mas enfim te acharam e você desmaiou quando estava sendo resgatada. Eles avisaram para qual hospital você estava indo e eu não pude te ver naquele momento, mas depois viram que você não precisava ir para o CTI, então te colocaram em um quarto e eu pude entrar depois que a internaram. Você dormiu por três dias Bella. – Ele sorriu, eu não vi mas senti seu rosto se mover em meu peito.

– Uau, essa é uma história. – Eu disse com um suspiro. – Três dias. Uau.

– Havia muitos machucados internos, o médico disse. Ele também falou do seu esgotamento interno e externo, desidratação e fraqueza. Ele disse que seria normal você dormir dois ou três dias sem interrupções. E aqui estamos nós, na madrugada do quarto dia.

– Meu Deus, então faz uma semana, tudo? E a Carlie?

– Ela está com tanta saudade, Bella. Ela não cansa de falar em você.

– Ela pode me ver aqui? Edward, por favor.

– Ela veio durante o dia, mas enquanto você dormia para o caso de você acordar. Disseram que não seria bom ela ver você dormindo.

– Certo, mas de manhã, por favor.

– Ela virá. – Ele prometeu, seu rosto se voltou para mim e nós nos beijamos ternamente.

– Edward, mas e a Rosalie? – Eu disse de repente, quando eu lembrei que ele só falou do James.

– Ah, é verdade. Ela está internada em uma clinica psiquiátrica sob restrição policial. Rosalie precisava tomar alguns remédios para controlar seu distúrbio, sua mãe tinha as receitas em casa e para ela, a filha estava tomando conforme o combinado, mas está claro que não estava.

– Então ela tinha mesmo problemas.

Adormecemos juntos depois de alguns beijos, mas quando acordei pensei ter imaginado tudo, Edward não estava mais por ali e nem no quarto. Havia uma enfermeira ao lado e eu me assustei com a presença dela.

– Não, não se assuste. Tenho cuidado de você desde que chegou, mocinha. – Ela disse carinhosamente e afagou meus cabelos, me tranquilizando. Ela era nova, devia estar em seus 30, talvez. Seus cabelos castanhos estavam presos em um coque. – Pronta para o primeiro banho sozinha? Se não est...

– Sim. – Eu disse rapidamente.

Ela sorriu e com um aceno tranquilo começou a remover os diversos aparelhos que estavam ligados a mim. Por último um cateter e me ajudou a sentar.

– Fique alguns momentos assim para seu corpo relaxar. – Ela disse e enquanto isso caminhou até o banheiro, segurando a porta e apoiando uma cadeira pesada contra ela, deixando-a aberta. Ela retornou e estendeu a mão. – Está tudo bem? Aqui a escada, apoie seus pés.

Eu me senti uma criança, mas fiz como ela mandou e acho que todo esse procedimento estava adiantando por que mesmo dolorida, senti pouca dor. Ela me deixou no chuveiro.

– Se você precisar de mim, estarei logo aqui. – Ela apontou para a porta.

– Ok, obrigada. – Eu sorri.

Edward apareceu logo atrás dela e eu sorri ainda mais. Ela balançou a cabeça pra ele, mas ele fez um carinho na cabeça dela como se pedisse algo.

– Edward, deixa a menina 1 segundo sozinha. – Ela disse e eu senti uma pontinha de ciúmes, mas ri.

– Por favor. Bella, diz que você quer minha ajuda.

– Eu quero. – eu puxei a cortina que era transparente e ele veio de imediato.

– Agora você pode fechar – Ele disse sorrindo pra enfermeira que eu não sabia o nome.

Ela fechou resmungando e eu só ouvi um "é proibido" no meio de um monte de coisas.

– Vocês se conhecem? – Eu perguntei enquanto ele retirava gentilmente a roupa horrorosa de hospital.

– Amizade traz privilégios, - Ele riu. – Ela esteve o tempo todo com você e no início ficava me expulsando daqui, mas eu tive que ser simpático pra ela me tolerar.

Eu ri mas de repente ele estava sério. Eu segui seu olhar e ele estava em meu corpo. No primeiro momento eu quis gritar, mas depois eu respirei fundo e apenas contei. Um, dois, três, sete, oito, doze, quinze...

– Meu Deus. – Eu consegui dizer para ninguém. Tantos hematomas que era mais fácil contar os espaços não roxos no meu corpo.

Ele passou os dedos levemente pela minha barriga que eram os maiores, ocupavam todo o espaço, sem exagero.

– Eu não entendo de onde veio esse ódio todo. – Ele disse.

– Ela estava doente. – Eu disse finalmente. – Ela queria você e a Carlie, ela meio que queria o meu lugar.

Ele balançou a cabeça e em seus olhos havia dor.

– Edward, não estou sentindo dor mais, estou com você. – Eu passei as mãos em seu rosto e lhe beijei. – Agora vá para o outro lado da cortina, não quero que se molhe.

Ele obedeceu com um sorriso fraco e eu comecei a tomar banho enquanto ele me observava, em casa isso era normal, aqui, com todos esses hematomas estava difícil se concentrar. Quando eu terminei, longos minutos depois, ele me ajudou a secar e ele foi pedir a roupa que estava com a enfermeira. Ele voltou sorrindo e dessa vez um sorriso de verdade.

– Roupas, suas.

– Tá, e...? – Eu perguntei sem saber o motivo da alegria.

– O médico esteve com ela enquanto você estava no banho, olhou os relatórios e disse para você continuar a recuperação em casa.

Eu quis gritar, pular e abraça-lo, mas apenas sorri igualmente feliz.

Eu me vesti com a ajuda dele e ele penteou os meus cabelos pacientemente. Quando saímos, a enfermeira estava terminando de retirar todos os aparelhos que usei. Ela sorriu quando me viu.

– Você é tão linda. – Ela disse. – Estou feliz por você estar indo para casa, sua filha está morrendo de saudade, ela está no corredor fazendo a bagunça de sempre com sua avó.

Ela estava na porta já se retirando quando disse, em outro caso eu tentaria explicar que nós somos irmãs e etc, mas eu queria tanto ver a minha menina que as minhas mãos estavam formigando pelo contato. Edward riu quando viu meu estado e foi de imediato busca-la. O médico queria me ver antes de eu realmente sair então me sentei na cadeira ali perto e em segundos depois a Carlie estava puxando o Edward enquanto tentava correr até mim, seus olhos e rostinho vermelhos denunciavam que ela andou chorando.

– Princesa, - eu gritei e abri meus braços para recebe-la.

Ela começou a chorar alto e eu não sei se era por mim ou pelo Edward segurando-a.

– Carlie, o que eu disse sobre cuidado com a Bella.

Ela imediatamente parou de puxar e ele a soltou, ela caminhou devagar até mim e eu que a abracei com força, até doer todo o meu peito mas eu não me importei, isso não era nada perto da dor de ter estado longe dela. Ela chorou ainda mais alto e agora eu sabia que era a saudade sendo levada para longe junto com as lágrimas.

– Meu amor, não. – Eu disse segurando seu rostinho, quando ela não parou de chorar. – Olha eu aqui, você não queria me ver? Eu estou aqui.

Ela apenas balançou o rostinho e tentou se empoleirar em meu colo, Edward a colocou sentada em minhas pernas e ela se encaixou em meu pescoço. Sentia suas lagrimas quentes e sua respiração pesada enquanto eu acariciava suas costinhas e sorria, também chorando, mas silenciosamente.

– Eu te amo tanto, você é a minha vida. – Eu disse baixinho e senti seu sorriso. Eu sorri junto e quando olhei para o Edward, seus olhos estavam chorosos e ele sorria. Ele se ajoelhou e nos abraçou. Ficamos tanto tempo assim, que quando o médico entrou, a Carlie já dormia e Edward estava me contando sobre a visita da Alice e de sua família, meus primos, meu chefe, meu avô e da preocupação de todos, e de que ele marcou um almoço com todos amanhã lá em casa, na nossa casa no Greenwich. Edward pegou a Carlie e ela relaxou novamente depois de alguns espasmos entre o sono.

– Srta. Swan, pelos resultados dos exames de hoje de manhã, não tenho motivos para lhe segurar aqui mais tempo, sei que deve estar com muitas saudades de casa. – Ele sorriu e olhou para meu noivo e a minha bebê. Eu sorri também e balancei a cabeça. – Remédios para dores, - ele estendeu uma receita e eu peguei. – E muito descanso, ok? Duas semanas, no mínimo.

Ele me abraçou quando eu fiquei de pé e nos despedimos. No corredor encontrei minha avó sentada com uma boneca da Carlie na mão. Ela ficou de pé ao me ver e me abraçou se poupando para não me apertar mas eu coloquei toda a força que eu podia no abraço. Nós choramos um pouco mas nos recompomos e sentamos. Edward estava na recepção encerrando a internação.

– Querida, isso foi... – Ela procurou a palavra.

– Sim, foi. – Eu disse, não precisava de adjetivo.

– Aquela pequeninha, depois de três anos cismou com a "mãe" dela. – Minha avó riu.

Nós estávamos olhando para ela dormindo no ombro do Edward.

– No começo eu tentei dizer que não sabe? Mas é uma coisa dela, a Rosalie disse que ela ensinou a Carlie a chamar ela de mãe, no entanto ela nunca a chamou, mas ela me chama.

– Ser reconhecida como mãe é muito especial querida. Você não sabe, mas o Jeremiah, ele veio para mim já com seus 3 aninhos, quase 4. Ele não falava nada, antes, você lembra, ele era sorridente e muito agitado, mas depois ele se fechou em seu mundo. Quando ele estava com seus 6 anos, ele olhou pra mim na cozinha e disse "Eu posso mudar o canal, mãe?" Eu olhei em seu rosto para tentar encontrar confusão, mas ele sorriu. Eu respondi que sim e ele se foi. Mais tarde ele disse de novo. E de lá pra cá, quando estamos nós dois apenas, é de mãe que ele me chama. Você vê, ele tem a plena consciência da mãe que ele teve e da avó que eu sou e ainda assim ele me deu esse presente. Não rejeite, a Carlie é sua para todos os efeitos. Não tire isso de vocês duas. – Minha avó passou a mão em meu rosto e eu percebi que estava chorando. Eu sorri para ela sinceramente e o Edward apareceu para irmos embora.

No dia seguinte aconteceu o almoço e eu fui tão bem tratada por todos que era difícil não se emocionar, Alice me abraçou como uma irmã abraçaria a outra depois de muito tempo sem ver, ela chorou e Esme também, Carlisle era como um tio, brincalhão e sorridente para me tranquilizar. Meus primos não desgrudaram de mim me cercaram, Jeb demorou a me soltar e Julles chorou quando viu os hematomas pelos meus braços e nos meus pulsos. Edward levou um tempo para acalma-la e mesmo assim, as vezes eu a pegava olhando meus pulsos fixamente, eu lhe acariciava os cabelos e ela voltava sua atenção a mesa.

Carlie não saiu do meu colo o tempo todo e meio que estava tendo uma disputa entre ela e a Julles, Jeremiah estava atrás da minha cadeira, em pé e com seus braços em meu pescoço, mesmo enquanto todos comiam, ele não saiu dali e antes, quando eu fazia de tudo para mantê-los longe, era ali onde eu achava o meu conforto. Com a minha família, minha melhor amiga, a família dela que tanto me ajudou quando eu precisei. Meu noivo-meio-irmão e nossa irmã dividida, que sempre fora como nossa filha. Apenas eu não queria enxergar isso, por que dentro de mim, a esperança de nossos pais passarem por aquela porta com suas compras do mercado estava sempre acesa, até ontem. Com aquelas palavras da minha avó essa esperança se apagou, eu finalmente me dei conta dos anos que se passaram, de que isso não vai acontecer, de que a Carlie terá nós dois como referência, os seus irmãos que são meios-irmãos. Eu estava alheia a tudo na mesa, mas via todos sorrindo e eu também estava sorrindo, não pelo assunto deles, mas por que eu encontrei ali a minha felicidade.

A Carlie jogou sua cabecinha para trás, seus cabelos caíram em meus braços e eu encontrei seus olhos, nós duas sorrimos e ela segurou meu rosto com suas mãos para o alto, ela me acariciou e eu dei-lhe um beijo na testa e nas mãozinhas. Edward me deu um beijo na cabeça e apertou a minha mão que estava junto a sua enquanto a outra cercava a Carlie em meu colo. Eu lhe sorri igualmente e naquele momento com todas as risadas da minha família e amigos, eu me senti em casa.


	21. Epílogo

Acordei com a Carlie gritando em seu quarto, eu automaticamente dei um pulo da cama e corri, abri a porta dela correndo e ela estava sorrindo.

– Desculpa, - ela colocou a mão na boca, como que pedindo desculpa.

– Me assustou Carlie, o que foi?

– A Rose pegou as correspondências - ela começou - e olha aqui, fui convidada para essa festa que vai ser, Ahhhhhh. – Ela gritou, como quando era pequena e eu ri. – Ela correu para me abraçar e eu a envolvi em meus braços. – Mãe, essa festa é tipo, a melhor do ano, sempre.

Eu não consegui não rir.

– Ok, mocinha. – Eu peguei para ler o convite. – E você tem certeza de que nós vamos deixa-la ir por...?

– Ah, por que vocês me amam. – Ela riu e virou as costas dançando pelo quarto, com seus cabelos enormes que iam até um pouco além da metade de suas costas, ela girou pelo quarto fazendo seus passos de balé e correu até a parede espelhada em seu quarto, segurando na barra, começou por seus pliés intermináveis. Eu ri e por cima da música que estava tocando em seu quarto.

Após o banho e depois de vestida eu fui até a biblioteca e Edward estava lá, concentrado em seu trabalho, já vestido e de cabelos molhados. Eu o abracei por trás e ele sorriu virando a cadeira, eu sentei em seu colo e nos beijamos ternamente.

– Pense que estava na empresa.

– Hoje é um grande dia, não mesmo. – Ele riu e me beijou de novo.

– Você não escutou o grito da Carlie, eu me assustei.

– Ah, a festa? – Ele riu novamente.

– Você já sabia? – Eu coloquei o convite na mesa dele.

– Ah, nós conversamos muito, você sabe. – Ele fez uma cara de desdém e riu em seguida. – Não é a festa da academia dela do balé?

Eu fiz uma cara de "oh" e ele riu ainda mais, me beijando no pescoço e eu me derreti após alguns pares de beijos.

– Ok, eu tenho coisas a fazer. – Eu disse ficando de pé e suspirando fundo.

– Como deixar o seu marido feliz? Vem cá.

Eu ri e me desviei de suas mãos e ri abrindo a porta, mas ele ficou de pé e segurou meu braço, me virou e me beijou outra vez. A campainha nos despertou do beijo e nós rimos, como dois adolescentes.

Encontramos a Rose subindo as escadas.

– Ah, vocês. O pessoal da festa das crianças chegaram. – Ela disse e voltou para a cozinha. - Bom dia Bella.

Edward foi receber e supervisionar o trabalho das pessoas, como sempre e eu fui para a cozinha.

– Eu não aguento esse pessoal na minha cozinha, vocês tratem de fazer uma lá atrás. É festa todo final de semana, - Rose disse enquanto eu peguei um pedaço de maçã e comia, rindo. – Você só ri, mas estou falando sério Bella. – Ela me olhou séria por dois segundos e começou a rir.

– Festa é legal. – Eu simplesmente disse.

– Uma, - ela disse. – Por ano.

– Ah, não tenho culpa. – Eu ri.

Edward passou pela bancada da cozinha me chamando com o dedo e rindo, eu fui atrás dele depois de dar um beijo na Rose e deixa-la rindo. Segurei na mão do meu marido e subimos as escadas, o quarto de nossos pais, agora era nosso e meu antigo quarto, bom, ele passou por uma grande mudança.

Nós entramos e eu corri até chegar a uma extremidade, Edward foi até a outra. Nós pegamos nossos bebês, gêmeos que hoje estavam completando o primeiro aninho.

– Lucy, - Edward disse. – Você pode chamar a Carlie, por favor?

Ela sorriu e acenou, saindo do quarto.

Edward segurava o Anthony com orgulho enquanto ele sorria pelo simples fato de o pai lhe cumprimentar. Marie estava aninhada preguiçosamente em meu colo enquanto segurava alguns fios de cabelo em suas mãozinhas. Ela me encarava e sua pequena boca me ofereceu um sorriso banguela e molhado quando eu disse seu nome, a colocando de pé. Diferente do irmão, ela era cabeluda e seu cabelo era castanho escuro, o do Anthony era muito clarinho e ele era ainda mais branquinho do que a Marie. Eu me aproximei do Edward sorrindo e ele me beijou, no exato momento em que a Carlie entrou no quarto. Nós a vimos entrar com seus passos delicados e um sorriso enorme enquanto se aproximava. Nos casamos quando ela completou 4 anos e quando eu engravidei do que esperei ser nosso primeiro bebê ela já estava com seus 7 aninhos. Agora estava com 9 anos e quase do meu tamanho, ela nos abraçou e deu um beijo na cabeça das crianças, pegando em suas mãozinhas.

– Eu estive aqui mais cedo, - ela disse. Marie estava dormindo como sempre mas meu irmão estava querendo sair, desforrando tudo. – ela balançou o bracinho dele e ele riu amplamente para ela enquanto balançava as perninhas no colo do pai. – Esse sem dente bagunceiro. – Ela riu e nós rimos olhando um para o outro.

– Nós queremos uma foto de todo mundo. – Edward disse se sentando no sofá e eu sentei ao seu lado, um pouco afastada.

– Vem amor, no meio. – Eu disse e ela se encaixou, nos abraçando.

Nós sorrimos e a Lucy tirou a foto, já preparada por conhecer o vício do Edward por fotos em família. Tíramos outras com a Carlie segurando os dois, um em cada braço enquanto ambos riam alegremente, por estarem com ela. Marie era preguiçosa e logo se cansou da bagunça, dando os primeiros sinais de choro, eu a peguei e ela se acalmou, Edward ria enquanto o filho e Carlie sorriam deitados no sofá, agora ele tirava foto dos dois de cima e eu me sentei com a minha filha, nós duas assistimos a bagunça e ela se agitava as vezes, querendo ir, eu acho.

– Amor. – Eu chamei meu marido.

Ele veio até mim de imediato e eu me levantei, entregando a Marie.

– Vou tirar algumas. – Eu sorri.

Ele jogou a Marie pro alto e ela se assustou mas sorriu em seguida, eu comecei a tirar várias fotos dos quatro fazendo bagunça no sofá, Carlie segurava o irmão e Edward a Marie. Todos sorriam alegremente e Lucy também ria com a bagunça.

– Vem, Lucy. – Carlie disse carinhosamente entre gargalhadas. Edward estava fazendo cócegas nela. - Me salvar.

Eu a olhei sorrindo e fiz com a cabeça para ir se juntar a eles, ela de imediato puxou a Carlie e Edward começou a fazer nas duas. Os bebês riam enquanto estavam deitados e ilesos ao ataque, mas se divertindo a bagunça da Carlie.

Uma música automaticamente começou a tocar em minha cabeça, eu a cantei mentalmente.

"A hand upon my forehead.. the joking and the laugh.. waking up in your arms, a place to call my own. _This is all i ever wanted from life._ To share what i've been given.. Some kids eventually and be for them what i've had, **a mother like my mom**. _This is all i ever wanted from life." (__Snow Patrol__)_

Eu não pude fazer mais do que chorar de alegria e logo eu havia largado a câmera, Lucy estava em meu lugar e eu estava afogada em beijos pelos amores da minha vida. Eu realmente tenho tudo o que eu sempre quis.

**F I M**


	22. Extra: Honeymoon

Mesmo que um pouco desconfortável, Edward estava dormindo tranquilamente com a cabeça encostada em meu ombro enquanto eu estava acariciando seus cabelos, admirando minha aliança de casamento. Estávamos voando há horas e até agora nem sinal de estarmos perto do local de destino. Por mais clichê que fosse, estávamos a caminho da França. Estávamos casados há algumas horas e eu estava a ponto de explodir de felicidade, tanto que mesmo esgotada eu não consegui dormir nem por alguns minutos. Eu dei beijos no cabelo do meu marido carinhosamente e inalava seu perfume de minutos em minutos. Sorri quando ele procurou pela minha mão e a segurou.

Depois de muitas horas nós fomos avisados do pouso e eu o acordei. Ele beijou meu dedo anelar cuidadosamente e depois sorriu, aquele sorriso mais lindo do mundo.

Estávamos ambos com o coração na mão por ter deixado nossa pequena com a Esme, mãe da Alice. Mas não havia outro jeito, esses dias seriam apenas nossos.

– Eu to louco para descobrir o que você tem ai. – Edward disse quando as portas do elevador do luxuoso hotel em Paris se fecharam.

Eu apenas sorri sonoramente quando percebi que ele falava da minha lingerie. Estávamos o tempo todo de mãos dadas e lado a lado.

Ele estava com uma camisa clara e calças pretas. Na verdade ele estava com a roupa do casamento, sem o terno. Eu troquei o vestido de noiva para um vestido justo que caia reto até meus joelhos, bege e sem decote. Meus cabelos que estavam presos no casamento agora caiam em cachos pelos meus ombros e eu havia retirado boa parte da maquiagem e o sapato branco por um par de Manolos pretos ainda mais altos.

Chegamos ao nosso andar vários segundos depois após os 9 primeiros andares. Nossa suíte era o lugar mais luxuoso que eu em todas as minhas viagens havia estado. Eu pude notar uma sala de estar grande com janelas panorâmicas que na verdade corriam e davam passagem para uma varanda, de onde víamos claramente a Torre Eiffel. Era indescritivelmente lindo.

Uma mesa de jantar, sofás brancos, cortinas imensas do teto ao chão, papel de parede com flores de cor rosa claro e lustres preenchiam o local e uma porta dupla branca estava aberta levando ao quarto.

Eu não consegui observar mais por que Edward havia me pego pela cintura e agora eu estava contra porta que ele havia fechado atrás de nós dois, mergulhada em um beijo cheio de desejo. Eu fechei meus olhos levando as mãos aos seus cabelos e os enrolei em meus dedos enquanto pressionei seu rosto contra o meu e gemi baixo. Nossas línguas deslizando uma contra a outra enquanto nossos lábios perfeitamente encaixados provavam um do outro.

As mãos dele desceram da minha cintura para as minhas coxas e elas subiram levando o vestido junto até a barra da cinta-liga, onde ele deslizou os dedos até a parte de trás da minha coxa e sorriu entre o beijo, o que me fez rir também. Ainda sem pausar o beijo eu desci as mãos até os botões da camisa dele, desfazendo-os depressa.

Eu havia desfeito alguns, mas ele me puxou com força e dando passos para trás, ele me guiou até eu sentir algo duro atrás de mim. Ele me levantou facilmente e me sentou na mesa. Eu dei a volta com minhas pernas em seu corpo e nós nos olhamos por alguns segundos. Eu estava ciente das mãos dele deslizando repetidamente pelas minhas coxas, sentindo a textura da meia-calça contra a minha pele.

Eu puxei com força os botões da camisa dele até que todos os que restaram se desfizeram e caíram pelo chão. Ele sorriu.

– Essa seria uma camisa especial. – Ele levou as mãos as minhas costas até o zíper do meu vestido e desceu. – Por que você fez isso?

O sorriso continuava lá, mas o olhar dele carregava luxúria.

– Por que sim. – Eu disse tentando manter minha voz séria. Levei as mãos ao cinto e o abri, abrindo também a calça vendo-a cair por suas pernas maravilhosas. Minhas mãos envolveram sua cintura e com os pés, eu o puxei até colar nossos corpos.

– Por que sim não é uma resposta que agrade ao seu marido. – Ele deslizou o dedo pelo meu lábio e eu o segurei entre os meus dentes, sem força. – Bella, Bella. – Ele disse em tom de aviso e eu sorri.

Ele direcionou o olhar para as minhas coxas que estavam cobertas pelo vestido e me segurou pela cintura, me levantando apenas a tempo de puxar o vestido. Quando ele soltou meu corpo, seu olhar estava fixado à minha cinta-liga e eu sorri contente pelo efeito.

– Gostou? – Eu perguntei dando-lhe um beijo no pescoço, seguido de mais outros enquanto ele estava acariciando as minhas coxas desfrutando do seu pequeno presente. Eu sabia o quanto ele gostava das minhas lingeries, mas nem sempre tínhamos tempo para desfrutar esse tipo de coisa. Hoje, no entanto, tínhamos todo o tempo do mundo. Eu escolhi um conjunto preto para combinar com os meus sapatos e a meia era da cor da pele. Seus dedos corriam repetidamente pelo cetim até que ele voltou as mãos ao meu vestido e logo ele estava se juntando as suas calças no chão. Ele chegou meus cabelos para trás e seus olhos agora estavam nos meus seios. Ele deslizou os dedos pela barra do sutiã e depositou beijos na curva dos meus seios. Beijos demorados e molhados. Minha cabeça tombou um pouco para trás em resposta e eu fechei meus olhos, mordendo meu lábio levemente.

Os saltos dos meus sapatos estavam claramente roçando por suas pernas na tentativa de me apoiar ali, minhas mãos voltaram aos seus cabelos enquanto eu os bagunçava.

– Edward. – Eu gemi baixinho em seu ouvido quando suas mãos hábeis abriram meu sutiã e a peça deslizou facilmente pelos meus braços. Sua boca não demorou para envolver um mamilo e começar uma lenta sucção, que chegava a ser dolorosa.

Ele sorriu e o som reverberou pelo meu corpo devido ao contato direto. Logo sua boca estava estimulando meu outro seio e eu dei mordidas em seu ombro enquanto um ou outro gemido era escapado dos meus lábios. Abri meus olhos quando ele afastou a boca e suas mãos apertaram levemente ambos os meus seios e nós nos encaramos por alguns segundos.

Ele puxou o meu corpo um pouco mais para a beirada da mesa e eu senti de imediato seu membro duro entre as minhas pernas, o contato sendo interrompido apenas pelas nossas roupas intimas. Suspirei demoradamente quando ele inclinou seu corpo levemente sobre o meu e eu tive que me apoiar com ambas as mãos. Ele se aproximou dos meus lábios e eu mordi seu lábio inferior gostosamente até que ele gemeu contra a minha boca e nossas línguas se encontraram iniciando outro beijo caloroso.

Ele soltou a primeira alça da cinta-liga e seus dedos traçaram a borda da meia terminando com um aperto na minha coxa direita que me fez gemer entre o beijo. Ele soltou a outra alça e fez o mesmo. Eu levantei a coxa e depois a outra para que ele soltasse a parte de trás e rapidamente ele desceu a peça pelas minhas pernas deixando-me de calcinha, mas não por muito tempo. Nós paramos o beijo no mesmo momento, quando ele deslizou os dedos pela minha calcinha já úmida.

– _Porra._ – Eu disse exasperada enquanto deitei meu corpo sobre a mesa. Ele sorriu e fez novamente o movimento com os dedos, de cima a baixo.

– Você é tão linda. – Ele disse com a voz cheia de tesão. - Fudidamente sexy.

Eu gemi com meus olhos fechados e apertei minhas pernas contra o seu corpo. Ele abaixou o corpo e beijou a minha barriga lentamente, toda ela. Senti seus dentes roçarem pela borda da minha calcinha, mas logo a peça estava deslizando pelas minhas pernas. Eu choraminguei pela perda do contato e abri os meus olhos, ele estava me observando com uma adoração em seu olhar que eu mentiria se dissesse que não era como ele me olhava quase todo o tempo. Eu amava esse homem e meu corpo estava clamando por ele. Eu mordi o meu lábio assistindo-o abaixar a box e ver seu membro já muito duro saltar.

– Edward, por favor. – Minha voz não passava de um sussurro.

– Paciência, baby. – Ele disse sorrindo.

Pegou as minhas pernas e passou seus braços por baixo deixando-me completamente exposta a ele. Ele deslizou a língua pela minha intimidade e eu fechei os meus olhos com um suspiro baixo. Minhas mãos estavam segurando seus cabelos com uma certa força e ele começou a movimentar sua língua por toda a área, me fazendo gemer enquanto seus braços me seguravam parada. Todas as minhas tentativas de me mover acabaram frustradas e eu sentia tudo se apertar no interior da minha barriga conforme ele me estimulava com sua boca quente.

– _Ah meu Deus... Edward... Porra._ – Eu gemia desconexamente sentindo um orgasmo se formando. – Amor...

Ele se afastou quase no exato momento em que meu clímax estava se formando e eu abri os olhos procurando-o. Ele deu um beijo na parte descoberta pelo sapato no meu pé e subiu dando outros pela minha perna. Ele soltou as minhas pernas e pegou as minhas mãos me puxando sentada novamente.

– Eu te amo, - Ele beijou meus lábios com um pouco de força e eu gemi com a mordida que ele depositou no meu lábio. – Você sabe, não sabe?

– Mais do que qualquer coisa. – Eu disse com toda a certeza. Abracei seu corpo pela cintura por baixo dos seus braços e o puxei contra mim.

Eu deslizei beijos molhados pelo pescoço dele até chegar ao ouvido e apertei as minhas mãos em seu corpo.

– _Me. Fode_. – Eu disse e pareceu mais um rosnado bem próxima ao seu ouvido entre uma mordida e outra.

Eu apenas pisquei e senti seu membro deslizar para dentro de mim, preenchendo-me completamente. Eu me apertei contra ele e o corpo dele novamente se inclinou contra mim. Ele gemeu com o contato íntimo e começou a se movimentar com vontade e rapidamente nós entramos em um ritmo rápido e bruto no qual dava lugar a um desejo animalesco.

Ele me puxou contra o corpo dele pegando-me pela cintura em um aperto forte, eu abracei pelo pelo pescoço enquanto ele me ergueu no colo penetrando ainda mais fundo. Gemia baixo eu sem ouvido enterrando meu rosto em seu pescoço quando ele me soltou no chão e eu choraminguei pela perda do contato. Ele me virou de costas e meu rosto estava agora contra o vidro da janela. A minha frente eu via Paris a minha frente, logo meus pensamentos voltaram quando ele segurou a minha cintura e eu me empinei para recebe-lo novamente.

Eu levei minhas duas mãos ao vidro e me apoiei quando ele deslizou as mãos até os meus seios e os massageou carinhosamente enquanto beijava as minhas costas e mordia.

– _Bella... Porra._.. – Ele gemeu contra o meu ouvido quando aprofundava as estocadas. Eu ergui um pouco a minha perna quando uma mão dele deslizou até a minha coxa e a segurou, ele apertou e segurou um pouco no alto enquanto eu gemia alto. A outra mão dele deslizou pelo meu clitóris e esfregou lentamente em círculos. Eu encostei a testa contra o vidro enquanto gemia ainda mais alto.

– _Amor... eu vou.._. – Eu queria gozar junto com ele, mas eu estava sentindo o meu orgasmo vindo furiosamente conforme ele me estimulava. – Edwar...

– _Goze para mim_. – Ele rosnou em meu ouvido e mordeu o meu pescoço em seguida enquanto seu membro entrava e saia completamente de mim. Eu permiti minha liberação que lançou ondas de prazer por todo o meu corpo. Eu só continuei em pé enquanto ele ainda me penetrava por que suas mãos estavam me segurando. – Bella...

Ele gozou dentro de mim em um último impulso desesperado e me abraçou forte pela cintura enquanto nossos corpos eram chacoalhados pelo orgasmo.

Eu respirei fundo e gemi involuntariamente quando ele retirou seu pênis de mim e me virou para ele, meus olhos ainda fechados mas com um sorriso satisfeito entre respirações ofegantes e cansadas. Ele segurou meus cabelos e beijou minha têmpora demoradamente. Nós nos abraçamos contra o vidro e era relaxante a sensação gelada.

– É tão bom não ter que controlar a voz – Eu disse em seu ouvido enquanto ele beijava carinhosamente o meu rosto.

– Não tenho como negar isso. – Senti seu sorriso contra mim.

– Me beija. – Eu disse afastando o rosto para olha-lo e ele de imediato selou nossos lábios. Sua língua se movimentava preguiçosamente contra a minha em um beijo dolorosamente lento. Ele sugou meu lábio, mordiscou, chupou a minha língua e mesmo com meus gemidos baixos, ele continuou no mesmo ritmo pelo que pareceram longos minutos.

Visitamos todos os lugares possíveis em Paris durante o dia. Edward me mantinha ocupada e distraída, mas o que eu mais gostava era quando eu estava em seus braços e com os nossos corpos suados sentindo o prazer imensurável que sentíamos juntos. Na cama, na enorme banheira, no chuveiro, nos sofás, na mesa novamente, nas paredes... Ele me surpreendia e mesmo quando não estávamos pensando nisso, nossos corpos se atraíam como magnética e logo estávamos tirando as nossas roupas.

Infelizmente não tínhamos mais do que uma semana e logo chegou o dia de voltar para casa. Nós chegamos a escadaria da nossa casa no Greenwich Village com as nossas mãos seladas e assim que pisamos no primeiro degrau, ele me segurou e levou meus dedos aos seus lábios, depositando ali um beijo gentil em minha aliança e eu sorri.

– _Eu vou te amar para sempre._ – Ele sorriu. – _Mas isso você já sabia._

Eu concordei com a cabeça e beijei seu rosto. A porta se abriu de repente e era a Esme segurando a coisinha mais linda do mundo que se debatia desesperadamente enquanto sorria para nós dois esticando seus bracinhos, eu olhei novamente para ele e nós subimos as escadas correndo indo de encontro à nossa pequena. Nunca soltando as nossas mãos.


End file.
